Something about Home
by I-Have-A-Dark-Side
Summary: Bella returns home to La Push after many years and shes running away from a past that always seems to be right behind her but can the Pack save her? Bella's life is about to get a lot more complicated than she ever thought possible! Imrints. Pack. Cullens
1. Chapter 1

I was forced to leave my life in La Push behind when I was eight, my mom taking me away from everything that I've ever none, from everyone that meant something to me. We moved away from La Push, to sunny Jacksonville, were the blistering heat made you want to worship the cool air of La Push.

The day that my mom took me away from my home, from Charlie, was the day that I started hating her, things only got worse from there. The many boyfriends started, every single one of them as creepy as the one before, at the being none paid attention to me, I was an eight year old girl that looked more like a boy, but as time passed I changed, I rebelled against anything my mother asked of me, and I changed into a young feisty women.

My fifteenth birthday came and a new man walked in the door, name: dick fifty shall we say. He was the first of a long line to notice my body changing and my looks developing. I was no longer Isabella the tomboy, hanging around with geeky boys, and playing every boyish game under the sun, I was no longer the girl that looked more like a boy with knotted dirty mess of short mahogany hair: make up free face, stick like figure with no curves or definition, with my skateboard and many plasters on my knobble tanned knees always in plain view because of my boyish long shorts.

I changed into a young woman with mahogany wavy hair, a growing bust, a toned flat stomach with signs of a waist and the start of some killer hips, my pins lengthening and not so knobble knees now shown off with girly clothes. My dark skin tone making me look exotic.

The only thing I'm grateful for from my mom is that she and Charlie married met and fell in love and made me so I got half his Quileute genes. Half: meaning that I'm not as tanned as full Quileute's but my dark skin looking healthy and always tanned is something that I thank god for even till this day.

Now I'm seventeen, my looks have only improved, my main of mahogany wavy hair long lushes and always shining, my bust can put any page three model to shame, my waist defined, my stomach toned and my hips, well they kill on the dance floor, my ass perky and peachy, and my pins long tanned and always on show with my girly, revealing clothing, but never slutty.

My life seems to others -to my mom- to be one big party, alcohol and more alcohol, I seem to be a care free, wild child, doing anything for a drink. But it's the only thing that stops me thinking, remembering because my life seems like a party but my reality is the exact opposite, my life is a nightmare, one that I can't wake up from.

So why move back to La Push? Because maybe then I can escape the nightmare.

* * *

My grey tight sweat pants and blue tank top, the closest thing to casual and comfy I could find in my wardrobe seemed a little to revealing, in hind sight I should of invested in a big granny jumper, anything to keep the perv to my right drooling over me. I'm proud of my body and comfortable with it and I don't mind when the guys are actually hot and more my age but old men, well it just creeps me out.

I sat back and ignored his gaze that I could feel was still on me.

When I told mom I was moving back she didn't fight me, she didn't beg me to stay, actually she all but started singing Halleluiah. She booked my tickets and sent me on my way, no one knew of my return, I had asked mom not to say and she obliged, I think if I told her I had murdered someone she wouldn't have cared at that point, she was just so darn happy to get rid of her partying constantly drunk daughter.

"Please make sure all luggage is collect."

I stood waiting, a lose circle forming waiting for the luggage to be of loaded and sent down to use, the machine kicked into action in front of me and started to move around clock wise and bringing into sight the first suitcase.

The nerves kicked in as I sat in the taxi, Jake, Embry and Quil would be eighteen now, how would they react to me, are they still the same geeky little boys? Or have they changed like me? Will Charlie want me? I mean a phone call every four months isn't a lot and he stopped coming to see me when I turned fourteen. Seeing mom with so many guys took it out of him. He hasn't seen me since my boyish phase has been over, and mom never talks to him, not even about the disgraces I've become; he has no idea what I've become. A wreak, a disappointment.

"Where in La Push darlin'" The taxi driver looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Here will do thank you." _Anything to get away from your lust stares creep. _

"You sure darlin' this isn't even at the border yet?"

_I can walk from here you perv, I have legs, you've been looking at them for a good while so you should know. _

"I'll be fine thank you."

He left me at the side of the road, the night air cold, the sky dark and littered with shining stars, the trees lining the edge of the road looking intimidating, this was the road in between Forks and La Push and something about it didn't seem safe. Fear slowly started to creep through me, of course only I would ask to be dropped at the side of a practically deserted road in the middle of the night.

I rummaged through my suitcase and found the one over sized green hoodie I own, I pulled it quickly over my head before marching off along the side of the road, the road that would lead me home.

* * *

The familiar red house came into view, one painfully long hour walking finally paying off and my reward, one nice hot shower hopefully. I pulled my hot pink suitcase along behind me, often nearly tripping over the gravel and stones littering the floor, and my hand luggage constantly slipping of my shoulder.

I dug around my little black bag to find the keys that Charlie gave me all those many years ago, I came up short. _Looks like were knocking, better hope Daddies in. _I lugged my heavy suitcase up the finally few steps and knocked on the wooden door, no life seemed to surround the house, and no lights signalled that anyone was home. _See dumb arse we should have told someone we were coming. _

I often wonder how insane I actually am when having mini arguments in my head, it's an ongoing thing and something that probably isn't very good for me, but the little voice inside my head keeps me... well sane as insane as that sounds, but it does.

I looked down at my i-phone reading the time, 9:30pm. Were the hell could Charlie be on a Friday night? I planted my arse onto the porch steps, hoping I wouldn't get any splinters from the rough and worn planks. I looked around, the trees didn't seem so intimidating here, they seemed more magical, friendlier, _it's a La Push thing. _The stars still shining brightly in the sky made everything look so much more magical, the magic that is La Push, captures your heart, the beauty of the place is breath taking. Why my mom wanted to leave is beyond me, this place is home and I'm finally here. _For how long? _I stopped the thought; sometimes my other voice says things I never want to hear.

Time dragged on, 10:00pm past and I stayed sat on the steps, my eyes closing ever so often, but then the pictures appear, and the memories start up, like a film playing through my mind and I had to open my heavy eye lids once again.

Every night the memories haunt my dreams, every morning I wake up screaming for help, I always wake up before my saver finds me. But in reality he had found me, he had saved me; they all had. They saved me from the monster. Then they left.

* * *

The soft cushions underneath me told me I was no longer on the porch and was on something soft and comfy with a warm woollen blanket wrapped around my body. I could hear voices fairly close, but I only caught snippets of the conversation.

"...The whole night..."

"...She looks familiar..." A deep voice spoke, sounding old and wise.

"...She looks like she is from around here..." A younger voice stated.

"...Why was she on your door step though? "Another husky voice asked.

"...I'm not sure..." The deep voice answered. It must be Charlie.

Have I changed that much that my own dad has no idea who I am? _Let's just hope they believe you. _

The smell of homemade pancakes caused my eyes to flutter open, I blinked several times trying to get used to the light. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the bright beams that where filtering through the cracks of the blinds, and a few more seconds to realise that I had woken without screaming, I replayed the night and realised I could not remember anything after sitting on the porch. I had slept the whole night, no nightmares no screaming. _La Push is good for us. _

I untangled my limbs from the soft blanket and looked around, I was sitting on the same sofa that had been here nine years ago, and in the living room that had only slightly changed in the nine years I had not seen it. The same old photos on the wall, the same fishing rods in the far right hand corner, the same old blinds fitted over the window, and the same old coffee table in the middle of a circle three sofas, the only thing that had changed. _Maybe the sofa's mated. _Shut up!

I looked to my right to see the door that would lead me to the kitchen/dining room, where I would find the owners to the voices and my dad. I got up slowly waiting for the head ache-that makes an appearance every morning- but it never came. I ran my hands over my face, and ran my fingers through my bed hair, and walked slowly towards the heavenly smell.

I heard the voices stop as I got closer to the door, it felt slightly like a horror movie, you know when the young girl walks slowly towards a closed door, putting her hand lightly on the door knob and turning it, not knowing what she is going to find. _Dramatic much. _I breathed in deeply and swung the door open.

All eyes were on me as I stood in the doorway; around the table were seven half naked, drop dead gorgeous men, and their dark eyes shining brightly at me. One female stood by the cooker, her eyes also on me. Then my eyes rested on the man at the far end of the table, his hair dark and slightly curly hair with faint signs of turning grey, his eyes the same warm brown as mine, and as our eyes locked I knew he remembered me, recognition flashing in his brown chocolate eyes, the exact colour of mine.

"Bella!" His voice barley a whisper.

I was in his arms in a second, his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on the top of my head, I felt his lips kiss my forehead several times. I fought the urge to cry and surprisingly I won. He smelt just how I remembered, woody with a hint of cinnamon. Looking over Charlie's shoulder I saw another older man, sitting in a wheel chair, with a massive smile on his face. Billy.

Charlie let me go and I ran and jumped onto my other favourite old man, Uncle Billy. Well technically were not related but I love him like he is a part of my family.

"Bell's, I'm happy to see you to." His voice told me he was smiling, yet I couldn't see with my head buried in the crook of his neck.

I heard someone else say my name and I lifted my head to see where it came from, and was confronted with a gorgeous, topless male. His deep chestnut eyes holding amazement. _I know these eyes. _

"Jake?" My voice barely audible to my own ears yet he heard and a massive smile spread across his face. _Yep defiantly Jake. _

For the second time I launch myself into a males arms, these warmer and stronger than the other pair. I could hear his low chuckle as I gript onto his large muscles. How could this be Jake? He was a geeky, puny little boy, now... Now he's... well super buff.

"What about us?" Two voices said in unison.

I looked up to find two other topless males close by me, the arms crossed over there large muscular chests. After ogling there bodies a little more I looked at their faces, and the smirks on their lips told me my ogling hadn't gone unnoticed. Then it hit me. Quil and Embry!

Once again, _this is becoming a regular thing today, _I launch myself into two more pairs of scorching hot, muscular arms, screeching their names as I sailed through the air, before hitting there hard solid bodies.

"What happened to you guys? You know steroids are bad for you right!" They replied by chuckling lowly.

"We just filled out Bell's, the real question is what happened to you girl? You actually look like a girl now and you're HOT!" Quil drawing out the last word.

I saw Charlie glaring at Quil for his last comment, I giggled to myself, while I felt my trade mark blush spread across my cheeks. I looked over to the table to see four guys still sitting with their mouths hanging open, and their eyes practically bugging out there heads as they stared at me. I felt myself blush deeper under their gaze.

"Hey, I'm Emily." The women walked over to me, but not before hitting one o the male gods over the head.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She smiled warmly at me before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back and giving her a warm smile. _We have a new friend already. Yay. _

"Nice to meet you Bella: your Charlie's daughter right?" Her voice friendly.

"Yep, that would be me." I popped the 'p'. I sounded calm and comfortable. Yet I felt nervous and slight uncomfortable with the still drooling very yummy men staring at me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. This drooling mess...

She went and stood behind the male that she had hit round the head, who was now blushing slightly and tearing his gaze away from me onto Emily. His eyes filled with such love for her that it made me want to cry.

...is Sam, my fiancé." Her tone still sounded friendly, she didn't sound like she was making sure I knew where I stood, and that it was her man, I warmed up to her even more, she was friendly and totally trusting. _A good friend to have. _

I felt suddenly over heated; I looked around to see Jake standing closer to me than before, his eyes on my behind along with Quil and Embrys. I coughed to catch their attention, they looked up and all slightly blushed knowing I had caught them. I chuckled internally to myself.

"Ok Bell's honey, you know Jake, Quil and Embry...

He gave them all a stern glance, a look saying 'quite looking at my daughter'.

...Sam, Emily and Billy, so these guys are Seth..."

Dad pointed to one of the muscular russet gods. He looked friendly, his eyes a dark brown, he looked warm and cuddly. _Only you would want to cuddly these hot people. _To be fair I wanted to do a lot more than cuddle them.

"Hey Bella" Seth's voice chirpy and upbeat

I smiled warmly at him and said a quick 'hi'.

"And these two are Collin and Brady, there brothers." Charlie pointed to the other two drooling messes at the far end of the table. I smiled internally, the affect I was having on these fine specimens is quite shocking.

"Hey." They said in unison.

I once again smiled and said 'hi' before turning to Charlie.

"Dad I'm going to go have a shower, kay'!"

Charlie smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did making him look younger and handsome.

"Okay honey, you can meet the other two later."

My face must have been a picture because Charlie burst out laughing.

"There's more." I barely squeaked out.

This earned me a few more throaty laughs from the others in the room. How many of these topless gods are there? _I'm hoping a lot more. Things have improved a lot since we were last here. _

"Yeah honey, Paul and Jared, you can meet them later at the bonfire, there pa-... working right now." Charlie stuttered slightly, the smile dropping from his face, before he then he regained control and smiled again.

Whats going on? _No idea. _

I walked out the door well aware that the males, excluding Charlie and Billy, were looking at my behind. I smiled now knowing that they couldn't see me, _it's quite flattering that they like the look of me, and I'm only in sweat pants and a hoodie, and my hair is everywhere. _Let's give them to stare at then.

I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water wash away all the tension in my muscles. Charlie is bound to start asking questions soon, asking me why I'm here, how's Jacksonville... I've never been a good liar, but I could hardly tell the chief of police of La Push the truth.

I found my suite case in my old room, nothing had changed, every single thing in the places I left them years ago. The pictures of me, mom and Charlie: me Jake Embry and Quil, me buried in the sand on First beach all scattered around the room. Oh how I miss that beach. My old journey seemed to be in the same place as well, a grey wolf on the front of a green page, it holding memories of my life here.

I rummaged through me suitcase and found the perfect outfit. I slipped my Diamante black lace panties on, and the matching lacy bra, I pulled the long Mela bling bubble white top over my head and found my baby pink chiffon sleeveless waistcoat and slipped it over my tanned arms, my mini denim shorts proved a little more coverage just in case the wind decided to lift my top up a little too high. I slipped the suedette white heels onto my freshly buffed and polished feet, lengthening my legs, and lifted the lid of the my sequined jewellery box, I found my white pearl stud earrings and matching bracelet and attached them to my body. After brushing out the knots in my hair and applying mascara, powder and a little lip shimmer, I picked up my little white over the shoulder bag and skipped down stairs to be greeted by the sound of _Taio Cruz- Break your heart ft. Ludacris. _

Rounding the corner I saw Emily sitting on the sofa with the music channel playing, as I stepped further into the room, she looked up her warm smile adding to her beauty. The scars down the side of her face just added character and I reminded myself to ask her about them at a later date, something must have happened to her. _Like you!_

"Oh my..." Her jaw dropped open as she looked at me.

I just stood not quite knowing what to do, I felt my cheeks start to flush and I decided to move further into the room and sit on one of the couches.

"...Your gorgeous Bella... god the guys are really going to love you." She started laughing and I joined in.

"Thank you, so are you and I'm loving your eyes."

Its true her eyes are gorgeous, the grey tones mixed in with the blue made her look unique and stunning, on top of that her great bone structure and slender figure made her look like a model, her clothes casual but fitted and just as unique as her eyes truly made her look amazing.

"Come on, the guys left there all busy working and stuff, and Billy and Charlie had to go help as well, Charlie said to tell you he's sorry and that he will catch up with you later... So you're coming with me."

She smiled warmly and walked to the door, I followed not knowing what else to do but I truly didn't mind that she didn't give me a chance to decline. I walked outside and found a Chevy orange truck parked in the drive way, with Emily already inside it.

"Come on slow coach, we have shopping to do, hope in." She shouted from the wind down window.

I laughed and ran to the truck slamming the door behind me. The truck roared to life and soon we were sailing down the main road out of La Push, through Forks and on our way to Seattle, with _Ke$ha Kiss N Tell _blaring out the stereo. A real smile plastered over my face. _About time you started smiling, it's been too long. _

**Ok... What do we think ... like ? Should I continue? Review and Let me know.x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Big Thank You Too Every One Following This ... Please Review and Let Me Know What You Think .x**

As we lugged our bags back to the truck I couldn't help but laugh at myself and Emily. We could barely walk with the amount of bags we were both carrying.

"What you laughing at Swan, you better hope we can fit it all in other wise I'm leaving you behind." Emily said laughing harder than me.

"As long as I get to keep my clothes, I'll run home." I burst out laughing at the thought of myself running. I would probably kill myself tripping over a rock, or even a pebble.

We got into the truck; I had all the bags my side and literally had them piled up so high I could hardly see the road. We continued to laugh and chat the whole way home, I had found out a bit about the guys I saw this morning; Sam is the oldest, being 22, Paul and Jared 19-the two I had yet to meet-, Jake Quil and Embry 18, and Collin Brady and Seth 17 like me. They all attend La Push High school apart from Sam, who runs the local garage; apparently all the guys help out at weekends and after school. Emily warned me Paul was a 'ladies man', a womanizer. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of one of those russet gods seducing a girl; it must be hilarious to watch, the girl would just turn to goo with one flash of their brilliant abs and their perfect smiles. _Putting yourself in their shoes Bella, you want one bad. _

Me and Emily bonded more than I even thought possible in a couple of hours. It was as if I had known her for years, her friendly manner and always smiling appearance made it so easy to like her. I have never been so close to anyone before, and it feels good, to have someone to talk to, to laugh and to shop with. I feel like I can be myself, and she won't judge me for who I am.

We shopped for hours only stopping for food and toilet breaks. She had amazing fashion sense which she then rejected saying that I was the style queen, which made us collapse over laughing. I don't think I have laughed so much in my whole life, and It was all down to Emily, for that I would thank her to no end. _You're finally living again. _I couldn't ignore this comment, it hit me, unexpectedly and brought back memories that I would rather forget.

I clutched my right wrist, feeling the slight drop in departure as my finger grazed over the almost invisible mark. The mark that scar's me, the mark that reminds me of what happened, of the nightmare I left behind. By now there would usually be a bottle in my hand, half empty, the other half inside me. But this time drink isn't and can't be the answer, I couldn't ask Emily to pull over at the nearest shop and ask her to get me the strongest liquor she can find. That would turn into a fun conversation, _not. _

The truck roared its way down the main roads back to La Push, the sky darkening as the night grew closer. Nights are the worst; the night is when _they _come out to play- if you like, when the sun goes down and its pitch black outside, is when the worst memories hit, when it becomes too much...

_I never hear his footsteps, one minute Im alone, and then he's there right in front of me. I look to his eyes first; to see what mood he's in, they tell me what to expect. _

_His almost daily attack on my body and mind has become a ritual of sorts to him and when he's done my ritual is to then drink anything and everything to get the 'scenes' out my head, to get the pain and self loathing out of my mind. How and when had I become so weak? Oh yeah when I was fighting against something out of this world. Something stronger, faster, deadlier than any other creature, something I call a monster. I could fight the other jerks, the ones that came home with my mom, and then slipped into my room; I could make them regret ever thinking of doing 'that' with me, self defence is a bitch. But with him, with him I could not fight, I could not make him regret messing with me; I was forced into a world of pain, my world controlled by him, he called me his 'pretty little pet', there for his entertainment, to be played and toyed with, there at his discretion. _

"_How's my pretty little pet tonight?" His eyes coal black; I knew I was in for a rough night. _

"_Fine" I quickly learned he loved it when his victims showed fear, it spurred him on. _

"_Oh, I love how I can smell your fear of me Isabella. You cannot hide anything from me." Of course he was right, fear spiked through me, beads of sweat forming on my brow. I know better than to try and run, running made it more enjoyable for him. So I stayed put as his cold hard body moved further into my room and closer to me. _

"_I can hide plenty." My voice shaky and quiet, my body always gives me away, the shaking, the sweat, the constant look of fear in my eyes, he knew I was terrified of him._

"_Hardly my pet, now unlucky for you, I haven't fed in a while..." With that his teeth latch onto my skin just above my breast, the searing pain quickly spread throughout my body as he muffled my cries for help. –_I've decided that when they bite it doesn't mean that venom go's into their victims but it hurts like hell, just so you know- _these nights so pain full, he bites then molest my body, these are his favourite nights, he says my blood is the most delicious he's ever tasted and that I should be thankful for it, that if I wasn't so 'yummy' I would be long gone. I sometimes think it would be better than this life now..._

The truck came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar wooden house, I could feel my tears well up and I blinked several times to clear them before turning to Emily, when the memories hit I can't stop them I have to let them play out, reliving my nightmare, I looked over to see Emily, her expression looked a little concerned. _Shit you didn't mumble did you? _

"Are you ok?" Her voice full of concern

"I'm fine" I lied; I have had a lot of practise.

"Right then, let's get this stuff inside." She through the door open and bounced out: her long black silk hair flowing behind her.

I shoved the heavy truck door open, my white over the shoulder bag still in place as I heaved my shopping bags into the fairytale looking wooden cottage. I looked around as I walked up the few planked steps to the faded green door, the growing darkness hindering my sight slightly but not enough for me to miss the beautiful growth around me, the white flowers and the blossoms on the trees, the patches of tall grass, the wild flowers sprouting up everywhere. It looked like something out of Bambi.

"Beautiful." I didn't even realise I had said it out loud until I heard Emily's reply, not far from where I was admiring my surroundings.

"It is isn't it, it belonged to Sam's parents and before that to his parents -parents and so on, before they passed away they left it to Sam and he didn't want to leave. Its... it's a special place for him; he wants our kids to grow up here, like he did. It's a bonus that it is such a gorgeous place." I heard the smile in her voice.

"It's lovely; it's an amazing place to live. You're lucky." I said turning to her.

She is lucky, her life seems almost perfect, a man -who by the looks I had seen them share earlier- adored her, a gorgeous home and an amazing future. If she wasn't so darn nice I would hate her for sure. _Jealousy is a bitch._

She had arrived at the door, opening it she then looked back at me, unmoving.

"Come on in Bella, I don't bite." She turned away just before I flinched. _Of course you don't, you're not a monster. _

I walked into the perfect little cottage and found two more people, they were moving around the kitchen fast and effectively while Emily was apologising. I stood in the door way, playing with a strand of hair and biting my lower lip not quite sure what to do, then one of the girls turned around.

"Hey... Im Kim" She walked over to the doorway and stood in front of me, she gave me a warm smile before hugging me. _These people are all hugs and friendship. _

"Hi, Im Bella" I smiled back hoping it didn't look fake. My earlier memories still in the forefront of my mind

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry, this is Kim and Leah. Girls this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Emily quickly smiled then turned around and started chopping something with quite a bit of force.

The other girl who I'm guessing is Leah, turned around. Then she gave me the warmest smile, her eyes crinkled slightly in the corner and I could tell we were going to get on great.

"Hi, I'm Leah, but I guess you already worked that out. It's nice to meet you Bella." She walked over and pulled me into her arms, thankfully putting the knife she had been holding, down first.

"So you two have been out shopping while Lee-le and I have been slaving away!"

"I'm sorry girls, I totally forgot and Bella and I were having such a good laugh that I only remembered about cooking when I saw you two in my kitchen." Emily sounded a little panicked and Leah and Kim burst out laughing.

"Em, you cook nearly every night for the guys, don't sweat it, seriously." Emily smiled at the two of them before getting back to fiercely chopping the onion.

"Anything I can do?" I felt the need to help these warm and welcoming people that had accepted me instantly.

"Nah, we've just about finished, but you can show us what you've brought." Leah smiled over to me before her eyes zoomed in on the many bags over on the large table.

* * *

Two hours and ten different outfits later, we were nearly ready to go to the bonfire. Leah insisted that she had to get me ready as well as Emily and Kim. I felt like a Barbie, I think we all did, but it was ok, and we had a laugh.

"There. All done" Leah's hands left my hair were they had been brushing, curling, fluffing and spraying for the last half an hour.

"Oh you have to look in the mirror. GIRLS GET IN HERE." Leah yelled to the girls in the bathroom as they were putting the finishing touches to there out fits.

They walked in and they both looked fabulous. Emily's body wrapped in a teal dress, fitted to perfection, her white sandals simply but perfect, her black glossy hair pulled into a lose bun at the back of her head, her eyes lined with the smallest amount of black liner, and a slight glow to her cheeks.

Kim also looked amazing in her floral Bow skirt, and white vest top tucked into the high waist line of the skirt, her hair in a lose ponytail with a few curls escaping the band, her eyes lined with a black liner making them 'pop', her wrist and neck decorated with baby pink and light blue beads picking out the colours off the skirt, and her feet in a simply pair of black heels adding a little height to her small frame.

"You two look amazing, your boys won't be able to keep their hands of you."

"Have you... Have you seen what you look like?" Kim and Emily said in unison.

I hadn't. I looked around for a mirror and Leah took my hand and led me out the door and down the hall. There on the wall was a full length mirror and in the mirror staring back at me was a breath taking woman. _It's you. _

I looked back and sure enough, I saw my brown chocolate eyes, lined with natural bronze colours, my cheeks glowing like Emily's, my hair in lose curls failing around and down my shoulders and back, with a few curls sitting on my chest, I caught glimpses of some white flower clips settled in my hair, I looked down and saw the most breathtaking dress, a delicate floral white lace with a deep V neck showing a good amount of cleavage and gathered under my bust, flowing over my hips and stopping half way down my thighs, paired with simple white strappy sandals.

"Oh." I had no idea what to say. I just stood there, I had never felt so, beautiful in my life.

"Thank you" I turned to Leah smiling, she had a promising future.

"It was easy; I had a great model to work with." She smiled then pulled me into a hug. I hadn't realised that I had actually started to cry until she wiped a tear away.

"No crying miss, I won't let you ruin this pretty make up." She smiled and I smiled back.

"God we are going to have to lock the guys up, they're going to be all over you, they were drooling messes this morning, now... God help them." Emily stated and everyone broke into fits of laughter.

"Well looks like you're the last one; I think we should dress you up now." Kim moved towards Leah who shuffled back at Kim advance, making me laugh.

"Someone doesn't like being Barbie?" I arched my right brow and smirked.

The room filled with laughter again, all clutching our sides as we took in Leah's expression. She looked like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"I'll make it quick. I promise."

That's all it took, Emily's simply words had me thrown into my memories...

_He had brought us to the middle of nowhere. There was nothing for miles and Miles. I could feel my heart rate pick up, fear spreading to every part of my body. _

"_I've got some bad news pet." He cupped my face with his stone cold hands._

"_What?" I squeaked out, fear paralyzing me. _

"_Your mom is getting quiet annoying; you see I just can't stand the woman ... I just can't be bothered with her anymore." He sounded bored._

_A small glimmer of hope washed over me, he was leaving!_

"_So... the question is what do I do with you? Change you or end you?" I felt my legs give way, and I collapsed to the floor. It was a stupid thought to think he would just leave. Of course he wouldn't. He would make me decide between two endings, both probably very pain full. _

"_What do you want Isabella?" His crimson red eyes locked with mine, the monsters eyes staring at me. I don't want to be a monster, a monster that kills to survive, a murderer. A vampire._

"_I don't want to be a monster" I hadn't out right said I wanted to die, but it was a simple enough conclusion to come to. I could feel... feel relief spreading through me, it would all soon be over, the pain, the feelings of such worthlessness and self loathing. It would all be gone, I would feel nothing. _

"_Oh Isabella, I will miss you, you have been the best pet by far but you do taste too good to waste."_

_I sighed, a smile on my lips. The pain would stop soon. _

"_I'll make it quick. I promise." Then the searing hot pain filled my body once more, it felt different though, it felt more... more powerful, it felt like liquid seeping through me, never had this happened. The burning a million times more pain full than all the other bites, he didn't seem to be... to be drinking, just staying attached to my wrist. Then I knew... He had bit me to change me. He did the one thing I didn't want, the one thing he knew would destroy me, he wanted me to live in pain for ever. I was going to be a monster..._

"Bella... Bella..." I opened my eyes to see Emily shaking me; I looked around and found the two other girls close by, their eyes full of concern.

"Sorry, Im a daydreamer" I smiled; I knew it looked forced and un- natural but it was better than breaking down into tears. _They better have booze at this bonfire. _

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leah came and took my hand. She looked into my eyes what she would see is beyond me; but I could see nothing but concern for me in hers.

"I'm fine. Anyway shouldn't we be getting you ready miss?" I dragged her over to the bed where the many outfits lay spread out.

"Girls, operation get Leah ready, commences, now."

The room filled with laughter and I pushed every bad thought out of my mind, I would have fun tonight. I would live; I would carry on living, I would celebrate being alive because I had come so close to death.

* * *

Leah stood in front of us in her Mela animal ruffle dress, the layered ruffles adding volume and the bright colours looked amazing against her russet skin, paired with black sandals. Her hair down and flowing down her back, glossy and perfect, her eyes lined lightly with black liner, she looked every bit as stunning as Emily and Kim. We had worked our magic, and were ready to go.

Kim and Emily went in the truck with half the food and me and Leah went in her silver focus Sedan with the other half.

"How much food do we actually need?" It seemed like a perfectly simple question yet she seemed to find it hard working out the answer.

"The guys, they eat a lot." She glanced at me and smiled before concentrating back on the road.

It was dark out now, the street lamps lighting up the road as we drove through La Push to First beach. I couldn't wait; so many happy memories involved that beach maybe for once I could replay a happier time in my mind.

"Hey, Emily was being serious earlier, the guys are going to be all over you, just... just be careful, some of them, well some have a rep. If you know what I mean." She gave me a small smile. She really cared. How could I have made such great friends in less than a day? They are all so trusting and friendly, nothing like me. The screw up teen, once they found out about the real me they will back off for sure. I better make the most of having friends while I have them.

We parked right next to Emily's truck; I could see the fire in the distance, the smoke rising up.

"What kind of bonfire is it? I mean who's going to be here and stuff?" I sounded like a complete idiot. _Yeah you really do. _

"Well usually we eat chat then the elders usually tell us legends of our tribe you know things like that, but tonight is just a little party I guess, food music... Oh and the guys will be here and Charlie, Billy and a few other elders." Kim spoke quickly, rushing her words.

"Sorry about her, she gets like this when she hasn't seen Jared all day, she is doing quite well actually, and she would usually be running along the beach right now screaming his name." Leah said.

I started laughing at the mental picture that had formed in my mind; I'm guessing Emily and Leah had the same picture because they too were laughing. Kim just pouted which made us laugh harder.

"Guys..." She whined.

"Come on, before they die of starvation." Emily said sounding motherly.

She will make a good mom one day, a mom that any kid should dream of having. Loving and caring.

We all took four big plates of food each; Emily said she would send some of the guys to get the rest, and made our way towards the fire and the sound of a male voice singing along with a guitar being played.

"That's good old Paul, he may be a player but he has a talent there."

Leah was right; the voice that floated to me was enchanting, beautiful. I recognised the song instantly _Rascal Flatts-_ _Bless the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through..._

Parts of the song floated towards me, my ears lapping it up. He was amazing; the beauty of the song and his voice moved me.

_...Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars..._

As we got closer I could hear him more clearly, I looked over to see the others with teary eyes, it was beautiful.

"The sod has to play this when I've made myself all pretty." Kim's statement made us all look at her, then each other then giggle quietly.

_...I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you..._

I could see the outline of the figures all gathered around the fire, I could vaguely make out the outline of this Paul, sitting on a log strumming on his guitar.

_...But you just smile and take my hand  
you've been there you understand..._

I could feel myself speeding up, like something pulling me towards the group of over sized, gorgeous men. I felt the others keeping up with my pace, Emily had a quizzing, looking at me out the corner of her eye.

_...Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true..._

We reach the table, and we all placed the food down. No one looked over at us and just carried on watching Paul. His head bent forwards, watching his fingers strumming on his guitar, his black cropped hair messily sat on top of his head moving slightly as he swayed.

_...That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you..._

He looked up, straight at me his eyes locked with mine as he sang the final lines, as if those lines were meant for me. I couldn't look away from his deep brown eyes, it felt like time stopped and that nothing mattered, nothing but him, like everything that was ever important to me before now pushed down the list, making room for him, right at the top. My heart felt like my chest could barely contain it_, like it isn't mine anymore_. I felt whole, before I hadn't realised anything was missing, but something had been missing, him. It felt like gravity was pulling me to him, like there were strings attached to me, like a puppet, and the master wanted me to go to him, Paul. I was aware that he had stopped, and that we were still staring at each other, his eyes full of astonishment, awe and... and love?

**What Do We Think? Im Not Sure But Then Again I Never Am So... Anyways Let Me Know If You Love OR Hate It ? Continue Or Ditch? Let Me Know .x **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Im sorry but my stories are being put on hold for a week , I have a lot of exams and Im going to have to revise all night every night this week, but as soon as the week is over I will be updating all my stories.

Im sorry for you guys all following my stories with such dedication and I thank you all for all your supportive and kind words. It means a lot.

I want to say thank you to all those giving me feedback and those telling me how much they like my stories, you don't know how happy it makes me feel, I want to be a writer and knowing that some of you guys believe I have what it takes really is encouraging me to follow my dream.

Thank you guys and gals for understanding...if you do understand...hehe, and I will update as soon as I can.

I love you all, and hope that you aren't too disappointed in me ... hehe... and I hope you keep following my stories .x

Lots of love ... Me .x


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so Im not your mum/mom... hehe... I can't tell you to not read this story and what not, but this story is rated M for a reason, swearing and there will be lemons in the future, I want to say that if you read this story and you not you shouldn't be then please please bare in mind that, one: sex, and sexual acts should not be taken lightly and that you should wait until your legal and if you do partake in any raunchy acts =) then please be safe, use protection and be sure that your ready and want to, don't be forced. **

**I also have a bad mouth so swearing is a given in my stories so please don't use any around your mum/mom, dad, or guardians if not aloud. Don't wanna be the reason you start using foul language. **

**So please keep this in mind, I know younger readers are reading just please keep what I've said in mind, but don't worry if you're a reader and don't want to read the lemons I will let you know on the top of each chap if there is lemons so you can skim over it. **

**I want to say thank you for all of you people who have reviewed and all those following this story has had an amazing response and Im so grateful and happy .x **

**Anyway on with the story, i know ive kept you waiting sorry ...**

* * *

Paul POV.

She stood there in all her glory, her long mahogany hair shiny, wavy and flowing down her perfect silhouette, her big brown orbs shinning reflecting the orange light of the fire. Her tanned skin glowing as the fire flickered, the light being thrown of it illuminating this goddess's body. Her short white lace dress fitted around her large bust and flowing over what i can only imagine is a perfect body and stopped half way down her tanned thighs. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, tanned and toned masterpieces. This is the beautiful Bella. _This is your imprint._

I felt the pull, i felt the need to touch her, i felt the need to make her mine, i felt the need to be there for her, to love her, protect her.

_Why me, Paul Meraz. I don't fall in love._

Her beauty and her big brown orbs gazing at me made it very hard to hate imprinting though when i have been given this perfect woman as my soul mate.

"I'm Paul," I held my hand out, needing to feel her touch,

"Bella," She placed her small hand in mine, my hand swamping hers. I brought the back of her hand to my lips and placed a small kiss above her knuckles.

I heard her heart beat quicken and internally laughed, but i couldn't keep the smirk of my face as i looked up at her. She was looking down at me, her eyes filled with shock, awe and something foreign to me.

"It's nice to put a face to a name Bella, I've heard a lot about you from theses goons, they haven't stopped talking about you all day," i looked over my shoulder to the guys who all looked a little shocked, well a little shock is a slight understatement, their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were bugging out their heads.

I suppressed the urge to growl at my brothers, they were looking at my soul mate, my imprint with such lust in their eyes. Well she looked like a tasty treat. My tasty treat. Then i realised that they were looking between the two of us, her hand still firmly in mine realising that this was the reason for their staring, or part of it.I'm not a gentlemen and i sure as hell have never kissed a girls hand before, but Bella, beautiful Bella is not just some girl.

I licked my lips, and saw out the corner of my eye Bella's eyes locked on my lips. Again I held back the laughter but god i must have had a shit eating grin on my face. This fine lady was looking at me with hooded eyes and parted lips like i was her favourite candy. I could feel my denim cut offs getting a little tight as her breathing turned a little uneven as she continued to stare at me.

_Holy shit, I think I might just blow my load in my pants._

"Nice to meet you to Paul," I loved the way my name sounded when she said it. It sounded right.

I let her hand go, and i saw slight disappointment flash in her eyes. I smiled at her, and she gave me a warm smile back that melted my heart.

This girl is going to be the death of me, not Vampires, but this human, drop dead gorgeous girl.

She went over to Jared who looked like he might faint at any point, Kim elbowed him and he seemed to remember that he did in fact posses the power of speech and introduced himself. Kim smiled warmly up at Bella and apologized for his staring and lack of manners. She smiled a warm friendly smile back at the two; she had a sense of warmth and friendliness about her. Whether it is an imprint thing or a Bella thing it's nice, she mingled and chatted and by the looks on everyone's faces they were taken with her. Who wouldn't be?

I smiled the whole night, i watched as she interacted with everyone: with Jake, Embry and Quil her old friends, Brady and Collin who both looked like they loved her- which i briefly growled about- with Jared, Kim and Leah who were unable to hide their smiles and Emily and Sam, i could see the bond forming between them all, i could see the brotherly love Sam was forming for Bella after the first ten minutes of their conversation.

I felt proud of my beautiful Bella, my family, my brothers all loving her instantly. They had already accepted her with open arms without the knowledge of our imprint.

I made no attempt to hide my staring and I often caught her looking at me to, every time our eyes made contact she would smile slightly then return to whoever she was talking to. Every time our eyes meet i felt the pull strengthen, i felt the need to be close to her but i hung back, restraining myself, because i saw it, i may be the only one that did.

She smiled, she laughed, she was witty and quick to jump into conversation, but i saw the pain, the pain in her eyes. I saw it every now and then in between her mingling, she would look far away, distant and her eyes would look sad, broken.

I vowed to fix her, make her happy, and love her for the rest of my existence.

_Wow, love her. _

The feelings in my heart and the pull undeniable, i will be hers and she will be mine, its fate our destiny.

"Paul lets go talk," the voice wasn't the one i wanted to hear but one i needed to talk to none the less.

Sam walked at my side, the guys gave us a few looks and Bella... i could feel her gaze on my back the whole way down the beach. Sam stopped when we were out of reach from the overly enhanced sense of our brothers.

"Congratulations Paul, you imprinted on a fine young lady," Sam looked at me out the corner of his eye, with a smile on his lips, he looked like he was fighting back laughter. It's no secret that i didn't want to imprint, have my free will taken away from me, but fate handed me a good hand.

"Yeah she's something all right, i think there are going to be many Pack fights in the future though, i see the way my brothers look at her," i held back the growl, just.

"Your brothers will respect the imprint Paul, don't worry about that."

"Yeah, i know it's just... all so... confusing. I want to hate imprinting, i did hate imprinting, but now, well now i want to dance around thanking the Gods for giving me that beautiful creature." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Charlie does not want her to know about the pack or imprinting yet Paul, respect that, I know it's hard but it will work out better in the long run. Get to know her, treat her right and for Christ sake don't mess it up." He said the last part laughing as he turned away and walked back to the raging fire; i fought back a low growl.

I will never hurt her, my love, my life, my soul mate, my beautiful Bella.

**I know i know its short but i wanted to put something up, next chap will b eBella's pov again, this was really just a short chap so you know what is going on with Paul. This story will be mainly Bella pov. **

**Thank you all of you for the reviews and all those following.. I'm not totally sure about this story so let me know what you think .x **

**Also sorry for any mistakes .x its very early in the morning well 1:23am lol .x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is another Chap. I hope you enjoy it.**

Bella POV.

I could see and feel him watching me all night, his brown eyes on me constantly. I tried to fight the urge to look at him but the pull got too strong and i glanced and of course every time i did he saw me. He would smile, a warm familiar smile, like it had been in my life for years not hours.

The bonfire was amazing, the atmosphere, the people and the flow of the conversations. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like i belonged something that i haven't felt in a long time. Everyone was so welcoming, so friendly and nice. I will never want to leave La Push again, that I'm sure of. It's home.

* * *

"Bell's come on; you can't stay in bed forever." Charlie shouted,

I looked over at the alarm by my bed, the big red numbers flashing at me. I rolled off my stomach and onto my back before sitting up and running my hands through my mane of knotted hair. I grabbed the band from my nightstand and wrapped my hair into a bun before grabbing my matching PJ bottoms and top- Winnie the Pooh- and slipped them on and walked down the hallway barefoot.

Charlie sat at the table the La Push Daily in front of him and a cup of coffee in his hand. As i entered he looked up and smiled making him look young and handsome,

"Good morning Bell's, breakfast things are in the cupboards help yourself." He said before looking back to his paper.

One of the things i love about Dad, he isn't a big talker.

It took me half an hour to find something edible, the cupboards filled with old crackers, out of date jam and something that might have once been an apple. I found enough in date food to make two omelettes, one for me and one for dad, he look rather happy with the plate in front of him and dug in setting his paper aside.

"So how did you like the bonfire last night, i didn't get to talk to you much." He said around his fork piled high with ham omelette,

"Yeah it was great; everyone was so welcoming and friendly. It was nice and I've missed Jake, Embry and Quil it's good to see them and spend time with them again" I said,

"Good good Bell's I'm glad you seem to be fitting in." He said, before looking out the window. He placed his knife and fork on the plate and began tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. He was nerves.

"What is it dad?" I asked, his behaviour worrying me.

"I... I'm happy your here Bell's, truly... i... i just want to know why." He looked anywhere but at me.

I knew this would be coming, the questions.

"I... i missed you Dad, i never wanted to leave. As soon as i could get out i came here... i... if it's a problem i can go i..."

He cut me off,

"NO..." he almost shouted, "I mean, i don't want you to go Bell's, i love you and i never wanted you to go in the first place, I'm happy your back honey, ecstatic." He smiled again wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

I smiled back, it seemed he only had the one question and was happy with my answer. I have never been a good liar so i tried as best as i could to stick to the truth. I didn't want to leave, i did miss him, i just didn't tell him the important stuff.

"Honey i have to go, duty calls, i think the guys will be coming over later but until then you can make yourself at home again, take a walk around La Push... whatever." He got up and walked over to the stand where his jacket and belt were hung.

"Oh... actually i was going to go get some food, the little supermarket is still here right?" I asked as he pushed his arms through his jacket pockets.

"It's closed for a couple of days honey, there's a place in Forks though... here..." He wrote a few sentences on a piece of paper then pulled his wallet out. "... Here are directions and some money, oh, and there is an old truck in the garage, the keys are in a draw somewhere you can drive that to Forks it should be ok." I took the piece of paper and the money from him and placed it in front of me on the table.

"Thanks dad. Have a good day at work." I shouted as he walked through the door.

"It's ok and i will, be safe Bell's." The door closed and i was left alone in the little house.

* * *

After getting ready i looked in the mirror, my raspberry coloured tie front corsage top showed my toned mid-drift, my low riding jeans hung perfectly on my hips and my flat white shoes finished my simple outfit. I didn't bother with messing with my hair and left it up but putting it in a pony tail instead of the messy tangled bun it had been, i swept a tiny amount of lip gloss over my lips and quickly applied a small amount of mascara to my thick lashes before grabbing a little white over the shoulder bag and shoving the money into my purse.

I rummaged through the draws for the keys to the truck and finally found them in one of the kitchen draws. I whipped a pair of front door keys of the key holder and locked the door behind me before walking around the side of the house to the garage.

When Charlie said 'old truck' he wasn't kidding but i liked it, simple but sturdy,

The engine roared to life and soon i was roaring down the road leading to Forks, the road that i had been dropped off at, the road that made my insides feel funny and uneasy._ Worrier, nothing is going to jump out at you, it's just a road. _Nothing bad happened and soon i was pulling into the small car park in front of a small supermarket. _Worrier, nothing is going to jump out at you, it's just a road. _

I walked down every isle, making sure i had everything. Many people looked at me, well stared at me as i made my way through the store. I saw hate filled stares from girls and lust filled gazes from the guys, i ignored them all and focused on the shopping and filling the trolley up with edible food. _How Charlie is alive is beyond me._

I was so focused on reading the label on a packet of biscuits that i didn't hear the person approaching me until it was too late to walk away.

"Hi, I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He put his hand out and i shook it.

I quickly took all of him in, his baby face, his baby blue eyes, his mouse blonde hair and his wide smile. He looked about my age and looked like an average Forks person, Pale from lack of sun light.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, well Bella actually." i corrected myself, hating anyone who calls me Isabella.

"Oh cool, your Charlie's daughter, you live in La Push." he stated,

"Yep, that's me." I smiled at him but trying not to roll my eyes. _So nosy, _

"So... are you going to La Push High School or Forks High School?" He looked at me with his baby blue eyes and round face, he looked hopeful.

"La Push most likely, i mean i live there and i know people there it makes sense." I answered trying not to sound bored. _Random people trying to talk to me rub e up the wrong way._

"Well you know me and i go to Forks High, but yeah it makes more sense for you to go to La Push. But hey, if you ever wanna swap you've got at least one friend in Forks." I smiled,

He seemed sweet, loyal and kind maybe i was too quick to judge.

"Thank you Mike"

"No probs. I'll let you shop anyway, see you around Bella." He said as he walked away.

* * *

I got home an hour later, unpacked the bags and then made my way to the living room. The blinds were closed and the room felt dingy and airless so i pulled the cords a couple of times before finally opening them letting the light stream in instantly making everything seem fresher. I did the same to the other four blinds before searching for the remote to the TV.

With a decent channel on and nothing left to do i found some cloths and polish- at the back of a cupboard- and started to give the place a good old clean. It was pretty obvious that not much cleaning went on; the books on the bookcase had a good couple of centimetres of dust, the window sills had a large amount of dead insects surrounded by dust and the hover bag had to be changed several times before all the rooms were completed.

By the time i finished i had a thin sheen of sweat all over my body so i pulled my top over my head and pulled my jeans of leaving me in my panties and bra, Charlie wouldn't be home for ages so no need to panic over daddy walking in on me nearly naked. _That would be an embarrassing situation. _I could feel my blush just thinking about the embarrassment.

I lounged on the couch flipping channels; searching for anything remotely interesting then the doorbell rang. _Great of course, while I'm practically naked of course someone is going to come over. _I grabbed a shirt that was hanging over one of the dining table chairs- it was too big to be one of Charlie's so it must be one of the guy's shirts- i pulled it on and it stopped half way down my thighs, comfortable enough i ran for the door as the bell rang again.

"Coming" i shouted,

I swung the door open to find a Quileute man, around forty, standing with a package in his arms, he seemed a little nervous and he didn't meet my eyes.

"Are you... Miss swan," he said as he glanced down at the name on the package,

"Yeah that's me," i said looking at the package trying to find out who it was from.

"Well then this is for you" he handed me the box and nearly ran down the porch steps.

_Odd._

I walked back into the living room placing the box on the little table in the middle of the couches and walked into the kitchen in search of scissors. I found some in the cutlery draw and walked back into the living room. The news now playing on whatever channel i had landed on before the bell rang,

_Earlier today we told you about three hikers that were reported missing this morning between Forks and La Push, they have now been found; the Police have released a statement..._

"_Earlier today it came to our attention that three hikers went missing yesterday, the families of the victims called it in after they didn't return home this morning, we at once pulled all our resources into finding the three victims and as you know we find them, little than an hour ago. We believe this was an animal attack, the bodies of the victims were found in several different locations and large foot prints were found around the area. We advise that people stay away from large wooded areas and be vigilant..."_

I cut the tape with the scissors trying not to cut myself in the process before reaching inside. I pulled out... a dog collar, a bright red one with a leash attached. _What the...? _I emptied the box onto the floor; nine dog collars paired with matching leashes lay on the ground.

I quickly checked the top of the box,

_Miss Isabella Swan_

_54_

_La Push_

Never had i seen an address written like that, but my name was defiantly on it. I turned the box upside down again in search of a sent address and a piece of paper flittered out landing next to my feet. I through the box back on the table and opened the letter.

_I brought your dogs a little present Bella,_

_one for each of them._

_You can tie them up outside your door if you want but i will still get you Bella, _

_you know i will, I'll wait I'm good at waiting. _

_I have forever remember and know he's gone i have nothing else to do._

_I will make you pay Bella mark my words._

_V._

**What did you think? Next chap will be up soon, Please review. x**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV.

I can't remember a time in my life when ive felt so scared, not for myself but for the ones that will get hurt because of me. I had brought a monster to my family's door step; does that make me more of a monster than the one hunting me?

I hadn't thought of what would happen once i got here, i didn't think that i would be putting them in danger, i just thought of myself and how to get myself out of danger, selfish but true.

Now the hunters here, so is my family, friends, people that took me in accepted me without a second thought and I'm repaying them like this, bring death to their door step, bring a killer into their lives.

And i can't protect them, she wants me to feel the pain, the pain she felt when _they_ killed him, when _they_ killed James, the red eyed monster that made my life hell for so long. Will she hurt the ones i love to get revenge? Will she let another pay the blood that she wants repaid? Will she make me watch unable to protect or fight for them while she destroys them? Probably, unless i leave: if i leave she will follow. She always does then she won't be able to hurt them.

But how can leave when I've only just arrived. When I've only just got them back: when I've only just met him, Paul. The pull between us is hard to ignore, the instant connection so obviously there... _so leave to save him, to save them all. _

"It's the only way," i whispered to myself in the empty house, the words alone bring tears to my eyes.

_It has to be this way._

I grabbed the box and placed everything inside including the letter, i didn't even bother to think about what all of it meant apart from the fact that she was coming for me, that nothing will stop her- Victoria- avenging her mate.

I ran upstairs and placed the box under my bed before grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a simple white vest top and a blue hoodie, slipping it all on before rummaging through the large suitcase to find the small beige coloured UGGs, i grabbed a few other things, money, a pair of sweats and my phone before heading downstairs.

This is really happening; I'm leaving so soon after I've arrived. I have to try and explain, write a letter so they won't look for me, so they forget about me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pad and pen on the table before moving my hand franticly over the piece of paper,

_Dad,_

_I know this doesn't make any sense and i know that you won't ever understand but i need you to trust me and i need you to at least know that whatever happens and wherever i am i will always love you, all of you. I know your probably all reading this and making plans to find me, but don't, please do this one thing for me, don't look for me. I wish i could explain but i can't, you just have to trust me and i know that is more than i deserve but please just trust me. _

_I wish i could spend more time with you all, but there are things that i need to do, unfinished business and i was stupid to lead it to your doorstep, so i need to leave, for you all. Just remember that i every last one of you. You accepted me for me without questions or judgment and that was so much more than i deserved. But I'm going to put things right, _

_You will always be in my heart, _

_Love Bella. _

I finished with streams of tears running down my cheeks, i folded the letter and placed it in the centre of the table leaning against the salt and pepper before standing and walking to the living room, and look around the room that holds so many memories for the last time.

The pictures on the mantle place started at me: me, Jake, Quil and Embry smiling and care free building sandcastles and laughing, one of me and Jake smiling at each other dirt bikes behind us high- fiving because we were actually good, me on dads lap smiling up at him, love in both our eyes. I traced the pictures with my finger and smiled ...remembering.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the woody sent one last time before walking out the door and down the porch steps, not once looking back at the little red house that had been my life for so many years, that i had left and then returned to, just to have to leave again, this time no doubt for good.

But it will forever be in my heart, the little red hut, a place filled with love and memories because where ever we go in life, whatever we do and wherever we end up we always remember because there's nothing like home.

* * *

I just want to say sorry i know i haven't updated in a long time but i just lost someone very important to me and its been hard, i promise to try my best and updated soon but it all depends...

i wanna say thank you to all of you for all the support for this story im amazed and touched by it, you all are wonderful and i thank you all...

I hope this chap didn't disappoint and i will try and update soon. Review and let me know what you think .x

Love xxJasiixx


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I wanna say im sorry for not updating sooner... still finding things a little hard but its getting better. **

**Hope you like this chap.. Please Review and let me know what you think . **

**Ive already wrote the next chap so review and let me know so i can post the next one .. Love you all.**

* * *

Paul POV.

_She is everything that defines beauty, and she's mine..._

_Yeah Paul we got it...- _Collin's metal tone a little sad,

_Yeah stop going on and on and on your making us depressed, you get that fine piece of..._

_Don't even say it Brady- Me , _a growl slipped out as i said/thought the words, causing several birds and little animals in my surrounding area run for cover,

_Jesus touchy or what- Jared _his metal voice full of amusement,

_Lest someone respects her- Jake_ he said with anger in his words,

_Come on Jake you can't tell me you wouldn't want to tap that- Seth,_ a mental image of my Bella floated into my mind, obviously form Seth, it was from the bonfire last night, with her barely there dress and her long lush hair spilling down her front, some of her curls resting on her full breasts. Dam she is fine.

_Yepp- Embry, _he was comparing Bella to the little girl she used to be, to the Bella she is now. BIG DIFFERENCE.

_Deffo- Collin, _he mentally sighed and started dreaming about MY Bella and him,

_Lushness- Brady_

A few more animalistic grunts surrounded me in agreement.

_Can we stop talking about my imprint like this please-Me _my tone slightly desperate and slightly angry, how they mixed together i don't know.

_Paul is right we need to respect her, however 'hot' she is-Sam _said an undercurrent of his 'Alpha tone' slipped in lacing the words.

We all got back to patrolling after that, Jake had caught the scent of a Leech earlier so we are on full alert, well they are I'm caught up in all things Bella.

_Well maybe you want to get untangled because this Leech could go on the res. Bella is there, do you want to risk her life- Sam, _annoying fact but true so i put my nose to the ground and payed attention,

We ran for hours, just running trying to catch her scent we had run quite a way out before we started to think about heading back when Quill's mental voice shrieked at us,

_Ive got something- Quill_

I could tell my brothers were running as fast as i was to get to Quill, and we made it with little between us...

_Oh Shit- Jake_

_No way- Collin_

_Christ- Jared _

_Fuck- Sam_

A few more cuss words filled my brain as we took in the scene and scents around us,

Then my eyes landed on the body pale and lying lifeless on the ground...

**

* * *

**

**Dum dum dum... can anyone guess what is happening? **

**Review and let me know what you think ...**

**Sorry its a short chapter .x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope this chap answers some of your questions and confusion.**

**Bella POV.**

Subconsciously my mind told me where to go, so i let it lead me not having any other plan. Deep down i knew it was stupid to go further into the woods the divider between La Push and Forks, knowing that the huntress could get me at any time, but i pushed it aside letting the unknown route already mapped out in my mind take me.

I kept reapting the same thing over and over in my mind, _this is the right thing to do, this is the only way, _this didn't stop and kept repeating it self over and over, relentlessly. How i ended up like this i will always blame my _so could mother for_, bring James into my life is the worst thing she will ever do to me, i would rather have left La Push a hundred times over than ever meeting James. He single handedly destroyed me, changed me into a girl, a young woman that i cant even recognise, he made me into something im not. He exposed himself to me giving me knowledge that i shouldnt have therefore putting me in even more danger, yet, he didnt care, he had his daily fix of me then proabaly my mom.

The worst thing though, i dont know how she couldnt have known, my own mother didnt even try and help, the way i cowered when he was around, the way he watched me, the way his eyes roamed my body was anything but inoccent, but she never said anything. So much for families looking out for one another, that a bound between mother and daughter is unbreakable, that a mother will do anything for her child. Bull.

I slipped and stumbled a few times on broken bark and sodden leaves before finally seeing the trees thin out, how long id been walking is beyond me, hours maybe but i could see a clearing and i made my way towards it knowing i had to be there. _What why? _I don't know.

I tripped and landed on gravel the air escaping my lungs, i caught my breathe and lifted my head and saw the most beautiful house; white with large open windows not covered by anything letting me see the modern stylish interior, all the plush furniture and the gigantic TV made me wonder about the owners of this amazing house, the surrounding area littered with an assortment of flowers and plants all various exotic colours brought the pristine white walls to life.

I think i might of audible gasped at the beauty of the house. I wasn't in La Push anymore; i must have walked right through to Forks, a rich part of Forks apparently.

I got up of the floor feeling a little stupid for lying on the ground staring open mouthed at the massive house in front of me even if there was no one about. I brushed of the little gravel stones from my tight blue hoodie and checked my bare legs for cuts, finding nothing out if the ordinary i stepped forwards, some part of me wondered what the hell i was doing but again i pushed it aside my subconscious mind it seems to have done right by me so far.

I walked up to the house and up the few steps before knocking on the door...

Nothing.

_Stay and wait. _

So i did, i sat on the porch steps like a couple of nights before on my own steps, pondering everything.

Why am i even waiting? I don't know who lives here all I'm going on is my instincts... which is stupid.

I stood, _i should be leaving La Push and Forks behind, i can't stay here. _I continued down the three porch steps making up my mind to leave this time pushing away my subconscious desire to stay and wait, i made it half way towards the line of trees readying myself for the rough unknown journey when i felt it, the unnatural feeling of being watched...

"I was hoping to see you again..." i stopped dead in my tracks as her voice reached my human ears...

**Paul POV.**

...We phased back and walked towards the pale figure, male middle aged man.

"Jonathan Perez, his wife died a couple of years ago he hasn't been the same since." Sam said quietly, his voice filled with anguish.

We hate failing and not catching this vampire before its first kill is devastating, a human life lost to a soul less monster, to a cause not worth dieing for. A creature that shouldn't exist, not even the 'vegetarian' ones. Its there fault we are what we are, the reason that our lives have chnaged drastically, the reason that we are forced to kill, even if it is something that deserves to die. They are the reason that we cant live a normal life, why we cant be who we want to be, do what we want to do because we are forever tied to La Push, to being a wolf, we cant live out our dreams, we cant leave La Push, the tribe, our families unprotected.

A lot of us resent what we are, when we first changed we even saw our selves as the monsters, of course when we found out what we were created for that changed, they are the monsters, we are the protectors.

"Whats that?" Quill said from leaning over the lifeless form breaking through my mental rambling.

We all took a couple of steps forwards trying not to breathe through our noses, the scents around us consisted of death and sickly sweet vampire two very unappealing scents.

_You can't protect you little human _

_for long mutts._

_I will have her, i will make her pay._

_So better for you to give up now_

_or more will pay like this old man until i get her._

_V._

Of course i knew who 'little human' and 'her' were, call it imprint intuition if you like but it doesn't explain how she got caught up in this world, a world that if i could have my way, a world she find out about.

"Who is the 'little human'?" Collin said his voice full of confusion,

Am i the only one to have worked it out, i looked up and saw Sam and Jakes faces, _No im not the only one. _

They both looked at me with pain in their eyes, over the course of the bonfire she had wrapped everyone around her little finger, her charm her beauty and well... just her is just so captivating. She makes you want to protect care and love her, make you want to hear her laugh and see smile, and intern she makes you smile, she made is howl- excuse the pun- with laughter for a good part of the night, she was like a sun, so bright and full of light.

"Bella," i whispered, of course they all heard me with the wolf hearing and all, and my fellow brothers all stood stunned for a moment before all speaking at once, voicing their opinions,

But i didn't listen to any of it; all i could think about was my Bella, my goddess and her connection to this monster, which obviously isn't a good one.

Just when things started to calm down my phone, in my pants pocket, vibrated against my leg informing me of a call,

"Hey what's up?" i said not looking at the caller id first,

"Paul, get back here now... all of you" Charlie's panicked voice was like being kicked in the nuts and the only thing i could think... _something has happened to Bella. _

"Is... is everything o-ok" i got out eventually, fear evident in my voice,

_This girl brings out sides of me that i never knew existed, love, compassion, fear..._

There was a long pause, then a tear filled sigh,

"She's gone," then everything in my world stopped,

I couldn't hear anything, but her voice,

See anything, apart from an image of her,

Smell anything, but her scent,

I couldn't think about anything apart from Bella,

Then those two words... She's gone!

**Ok again not a long chap but its a chap none the less and i know that many of you are slightly confused so this chap hopefully answers some of your questions. **

**Please review, im not getting many reviews so was wondering if peeps still want me to continue... Let me know .x **

**Love you all and for those still supporting me i thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT INFO. JUST TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION.**

**Bella has only ever seen the Cullen once... they saved her from James and killed him, they sucked the venom out of the bite then left. It was luck that they found and saved Bella. As Alice cannot see Bella in her visions. Sorry if this confuses you but that's the way it goes... it is... let's say important in the story that she didn't know them before. **

**And for those who are still confused.. the letters signed 'V' are from Victoria, she is after Bella because she blames her for James death... like in the actually books.**

**People seem to be a little confussed about somethings and i hope that this clears it up if not let me know and i will try and explain. **

* * *

Bella POV.

I turned my body slightly to the right and there she stood, pale and beautiful just like i remember. Shock was what ran through my veins for a good couple of minutes not blood; she was here, someone that i thought i would never see again. Were the others here? Did they know that i was going to be here? So many different thoughts were going through my mind.

I had thought of what i would say if i ever saw them again, but now when one of them is standing in front of me i can't seem to remember them, well all accept two words.

"Thank you!" i said my voice low, barely even a whisper but she heard and i saw the flash of understanding in her eyes she knew what i was saying thank you for.

"We did what was right," she said her voice musically and perfect,

"You saved me," i spoke which in its self is an accomplishment considering one of my saviours, a vampire, one of the most beautiful women ive ever seen is standing right in front of me,

"I only wish we could have saved you sooner," she sounded pained and sincere.

I looked at her closely, she isn't like James, sure she has pale skin like him no doubt rock hard, sure she can probably run faster than a cheetah and rip up an entire foundation of a house with her strength like he could, but she doesn't have the sinister blood red eyes, or the aura of evil and malice about her.

"Yeah," i said not quite knowing what to say, i can't say 'nah don't worry about it' or 'no it's ok' or even 'it's not up to you to save me' because i had whished for nothing more than for someone to save me the first day that he touched me with his large rock hard impossible cold hands. Granted it isn't, wasn't, her job to save me but a small part of me always wonders why they couldn't of found me sooner.

I felt the familiar pain and fear run through my body as i thought about my past, my life as it used to be, my fortune hasn't improved much, I'm supposedly running away going anywhere but staying near here, to save my family, friends, Paul.

"Im Rosalie Hale," she said again her perfect pitched voice; she had a small smile on her lips and a sad look in her eyes,

"Isabella Swan, i prefer Bella." i said, i couldn't muster up a smile, my thoughts still very much on my next move, where my next steps would take me... far away from here.

"Well Bella, my family would like to meet you. We... we want to get to know you, we've...we've been worried about you, we may not know you and you may not know us but we care about you Bella Swan," she said with enough passion and sincerity in her voice that she could probably convince me of just about anything,

I nodded not trusting my voice, my emotions hay wire with the amount of concern she seemed to have for me, what she said they all had for me,

"Would you like to come in," she made a hand motion to the magnificent house to the right of us, and stepped towards it at human speed; i just nodded again and followed.

When i saw it from the outside i knew it was immaculate and beautiful but it was even more when i stepped through the front door. Some of the walls were papered in beautiful wall paper patterns and other walls were highlighted with a specific colour from the wall paper making everything tie in together, the furniture was pristine, not a single cushion out of place, all crisp and a feeling of newness to it. In the corner of the room stood a white grand-piano; a few musical papers lying on top looking home written. The room had several lamps all individual and different yet all beautiful and complimenting each other nicely. It was breathtaking and it was only the living room, god knows how many rooms there are in this mansion sized family home to a coven of vampires.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Rosalie said from slightly behind me "Esme has a thing for decorating, she loves it and thank god she's amazing at it," as she spoke of Esme i couldn't help but her the respect and love in her voice,

"It's breathtaking," my tone full of awe,

"Well thank you dear, im just glad that people like the finished product of my passion." Another perfect voice reached my ears from behind me, this one a little softer than Rosalie's.

I turned around and saw six impossible beautiful pale figures stepping into the living room, one standing in front of the rest, her caramel hair wavy and shoulder length and her frame slim and reasonable tall, she looked young yet she had a sense of age about her, _well she is immortal, you have no idea how old she is. _

"Im Esme Cullen dear," she said and made her way towards me, she walked human pace obviously not to alarm me, and i internally smiled at her actions, so caring.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you Esme," i said as she stopped in front of me, seeing her hesitation i closed the small gap between us and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug, i felt her arms instantly wrap around me response and i was surprised at how easy it was to be in her arms, she was motherly, she had a caring mother vibe about her.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you to Bella, you don't know how long ive wanted to find you and get to know you, make sure your ok" she said with a hint of pain in her voice as well as a truck load of concern,

"She's right, we've all wanted to see you again Bella... Last time we didn't even get your name which made it impossible to find you," a blonde haired man said stepping forwards and wrapping an arm around Esme's waist,

"Im Carlisle Cullen," he said as he let go of Esme and pulled me into a cold but loving embrace, almost like how a father hugs his daughter,

I smiled as he stepped back and let a short, black hair pixie skip over to me with a massive smile plastered on her face,

"Hi Bella im Alice Cullen, oh its sooo good to finally meet you, we can go shopping soon, i can tell that you like shopping, i don't have to _see you_ to know that," she said still slightly jumping on the spot before throwing her arms around me, for a short thing she sure was strong, _vampire remember._

"Calm down darlin'" another pale figure stepped forwards, with dirt blonde messy hair, strong defined features and a southern twang, he wrapped his arms around the little pixie and kissed her on the head before taking my hand and placing a kiss on the top of my hand, "it's nice to meet you sugar, I'm Jasper Hale" he said before letting go of my hand and stepping away just in time,

I was caught in what i can only describe as a bear hug, a pair of strong muscular ice cold arms wrapped around me, spinning me around while holding me close to his large expansion of defined chest,

"Im Emmet Cullen, nice to finally get to see you again Belly- bear," his voice manly and deep yet holding a childlike quality to it,

"Belly- bear," i said as he put me down, i put my hands on my hips and arched my right eye brow while pursing my lips,

"I... errr... "He stuttered looking at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, i couldn't help it and i softened my expression and smiled, before giggling.

"Whatever, Emmy- bear," i said still giggling,

He smiled a big toothy grin showing of two dimples on both his cheeks, he looked so cute, well apart from the bulging muscles.

Someone coughed and i looked towards the door to the living room where the last pale figure stood, i looked at him and instantly recognized him,

"It was you," i said to him, he nodded his head and looked to the ground,

"Thank you, you saved me," i said with as much passion i could muster.

He looked up at me then, his topaz eyes meeting my brown orbs, he moved closer never taking his eyes off me, he stopped in front of me still looking into my eyes before pulling me tightly against his chest,

"how could i not, i couldn't see you become something you obviously didn't want to become" he said his concern for me in his words, i felt his cold lips on my hair line before he stepped back and smiled at me, a crooked smile that made me smile in return.

He was obviously gorgeous but i couldn't help but compare him to Paul, and nothing and no one compare's to Paul. _Apparently we are hung up on someone we can never have, who we won't ever see again, someone we've met a grand total of once, stupid really._ But the feeling i get from being around him, when he kissed my hand and looked into my eyes is undeniable, im attracted to Paul and deep down, in my heart i know its something much more than just a crush, something about him makes me want to settle down, think about kids, about sharing a home about becoming his wife, his everything. Insane but true, and a fact that is going to hurt me, because i also know that for him to be safe i have to run, keep him out my life and just thinking about never seeing him again fills my heart with dread. A pain worse than anything James did to me.

"Bella, can i ask you what you were doing out side... i mean did you know we lived here," Carlisle said from a sofa across from the one that i had somehow ended up on,

"I... i didn't know you lived here, i didn't know who lived here i just felt like i... i had to be here. I know it sounds stupid but... i just knew how to get here and that i had to stay and wait," i said feeling like an idiot, it sounds stupid know ive said it out loud,

I ran my hand through my hair, untangling any knots that had formed while walking through the woods.

"It's not stupid Bella... i think i speak for us all when i say im glad that you found us, we've been worried," Esme said from beside Carlisle, obviously her husband. Esme had a warm smile on her flawless face and her topaz orbs held love and concern and a hint of pain.

"I dont want you to worry about me" i spoke quietly mostly to myself but there vampire ears caught the words as if i had shouted them,

"We all worry about you, we haven't stopped and i don't think we ever will" Rosalie said from beside me,

I felt a cold hand on my leg and instantly jumped and made a little scream not expecting the contact and the hand instantly disappeared,

"Im sorry Bella... im sorry i didn't mean to... oh god im so stupid," Rosalie spluttered out, rambling and uttering over and over that she was sorry,

"Rosalie, it's ok, im fine it just shocked me that's all," i said placing my hand on her arm,

"Im sorry Bella, i of all people should know better," she said, pain visible in her beautiful features, in her voice and in her eyes.

"What do you mean..." i said softly, my hand still on her arm,

She looked at me, her eyes filled with pain and memories, i know that look, ive seen it many times staring back at me in the mirror,

I gasped and then pulled her into a hug which would have injured her if she wasn't like stone,

"Im so sorry Rosalie," i said tears escaping, brimming and falling down my cheeks,

"Bella, please call me Rose," she said whipping away as many tears as she could,

"Ok Rose," i said sniffing as i felt my senses start to get blocked,

"I understand what you've been through, well i understand partly. It happened to me once and that was enough to scar' me for life, i have a feeling that what you have been through is so much worse" she said softly her voice full of pain, "and for you to still be here amazes me, your strong Bella, so strong." She said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug, i let the tears fall soundlessly down my face leaving tear stains like track marks down my cheeks,

"Im not as strong as you think" i said quietly,

"Why do you say that," she pulled away a little so she could see my face,

"Because im not strong enough to save the ones i love..."

**Ive cut it here because i think this chap is long enough and i think we need to hear from Paul dont you... **

**Review if you want to hear the heart stopping, drop dead gorgeous Pauls POV.**

**Review because i have no life and every time i get a new review its makes me smile.**

**Hehehehe x**

**Ps. I hope no one is confused. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kinda short chap sorry... but Paul's POV are probably going to be short unless people really do like his POV. But really Bella is the one that needs to tell the story .x but let me know. **

Paul POV.

I let the letter fall from in between my fingers as i stood frozen in the Swan's kitchen. She has truly gone, my sweet vulnerable Bella gone, asking us not to look for her, not understanding that we can help her, that i can protect her, that im made to be by her side through it all. Good and bad, through the hard times and the funs times, come rain or shine; i want to be by her side hearing her laughter, watching her smile. She must realise the danger she is in, she says as much in the letter so why leave, why go when a sadistic vampire is after her!

While i had been reading the letter for the hundredth time Sam had been telling Charlie and Billy about the letter we found and the body of Jonathan, they both looked panicked and fearful obviously for Bella as Sam relayed the warning that came with Jonathan's body.

I haven't stopped shaking since we found the message and now is no different but this time it isn't all because of pure fury though but also from fear, fear for my angel.

"We have to find her," i spoke with new determination in my voice to anyone that was listening,

The room went silent; every single person with fear and sadness in their eyes then looks of determination,

"Me, Paul, Jake, Seth and Embry will make our way towards Forks," Sam said standing and pointing while planning the course of action,

"Collin, Brady, Quil and Jared you search the surrounding area, look everywhere in La Push." Sam ordered then made his way to the door me hot on his heels.

Im going to find me Bella even if it kills me

"Find her, find her and bring her home" i heard Charlie's voice drift towards is, so much fear and pain sketched into his words, i looked back to see him looking out the window, watching us leave to find his daughter before it's too late.

I nodded once to his plea then ran after my brothers and the search started, to find my Bella.

* * *

_Its heading to the border, the treaty line Sam, we can't cross it- Me, _i along with everyone else could hear the panic in my mental voice screeching at our Alpha for an answer to a big problem. Of course no matter what he says im crossing, he would do the same for Emily.

_If we cross it we may start a war... If we don't we can't find Bella... The leech is still out there... If she gets to Bella...- Sam _i think he momentarily forgot that we have a direct line to his thought as he carried on his internal debate.

_I say we cross, explain if they confront us. Sam we need to find her- Jake _he was the voice of reason, and compassion. He needs to find Bella, the little girl he used to throw into the mud when they played, the little girl that was there for him when his mom died, the young woman that in the space of a day won over his pack of brothers, because she has every single one of us wrapped around her little finger and everything inside of us is telling us to find her.

_We cross- Sam, _he said the Alpha tone leaking out,

The others having no luck finding Bella joined us on our search leading us closer to Forks and the treaty line, we found my Bella's scent a little after that and followed muzzles to the ground.

_It's up ahead; i can smell them- Quil _his mental voice full of resentment.

_Keep together no one break ranks, if they confront us i will phase back, if anything goes wrong then we attack... ok- Sam _he was in Alpha mode now, all about the well being of the pack, but i still felt his need to find my Bella which brought me some comfort, that we aren't going to give up.

_We won't give up until we find her- Jake _his voice strong and sure, he loves her like she is his own flesh and blood, as he loves his sisters.

_Jakes right we will find her, however long it takes, we won't stop looking Paul-Jared, _he said with understanding in his voice, if it was Kim he wouldn't give up either.

_Ok is everyone ready- Sam_

A chorus of yeses filled my mind as we raced towards the treaty line,

_Slow down, we walk slowly, keep our heads down and just follow the scent, try not to look to threatening and for god sake don't growl- Sam_

The last bit no doubt directed at me,

_Yes the last bit is directed at you, we don't want to have to stop and fight a load of leeches Paul we don't have time for that- Sam _

_I know- Me, _

_Then let's do this- Sam_

We crossed the treaty line and kept out muzzles to the ground, the only thing concerning me know... why the hell is my Bella's scent leading towards the leeches house.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV.

Things happened quickly after that. Too quickly for me to really understand, i was being comforted by Rose and Edward one minute and then i was behind Edward the next, he was crouched in front of me low and menacing, a feral growl emanating from his chest. I didn't understand why, not at first, not until i saw the large wolf like creatures standing tall and strong just inside the tree line.

They were magnificent, beautiful and intelligent creatures. I got that from just looking at them for a split second, from looking into their eyes that held a sort of human quality.

Then i looked at the large silver wolf- which coincidently was looking straight at me as well- and time stopped, everything stopped, all i could see was the deep brown orbs surrounded by silver fur, i looked at the wolf, really looked at it. It was silver but darker in places, almost black on its chest, it was beautiful and it as stupid as it seems, it seemed to care, it seemed to have worry etched into its beautiful face, its eyes held fear anger concern and so many other emotions.

_Its just an animal! _No. This creature is far from just an animal.

The things started to click, and with horror i realised that they were in danger, from the Cullen's.

Not thinking i did the one thing that sprang to mind, i ran from behind Edward past the rest of the Cullen's and out the door, of course they followed me being Vampires and all but i stopped and turned to face them,

"Don't hurt them," i said, not completely understanding why i cared so much for these monstrous sized animals. I was without a doubt like an ant to them, there large forms towering over me.

"Do you know who they are Bella?" Edward shifted slightly but he didn't step any closer.

I could vaguely feel the wolves behind me, and though my back was facing them i was sure they wouldn't hurt me.

"Who?" i asked making it obvious it was a question, i arched my brow and although i couldn't see my face im sure confusion was evident,

"We aren't going to hurt them Bella, but please step forwards a little," Rose said from her place next to Edward, though she a little closer, she had fear panic and concern floating in her topaz eyes, and for a second i felt the need to comply, but then i remembered the silver wolf, one of the ones standing behind me, and its brown eyes that had held concern for me.

I turned slowly, not wanting to startle the creatures behind me. They all stood, all nine of them- in the back of my mind i stored that piece of information- all unique, yet all beautiful. They stood in a lose 'V' formation the largest at the front working back to the smallest. My eyes roamed them and then stopped on the silver one, _my _one. Although the whole pack were looking at me, whether out the corner of their eyes or plain out staring, the gaze from the silver one seemed to interest me more.

I tilted my head to the right; it looked at me for a few seconds before copying me. I giggled a very girlish sound which caused the silver beauty to give me what can only be described as a wolf smile, its lips pulled back over its canines and its tongue fell to the side. Of course this caused me to giggle a little more and i mentally hit myself for being such a girl but then the wolf made a low rumbling sound and i stopped and looked at it.

"Are you laughing at me?" i said knowing that i probably looked insane to the Cullen's. I mean it was an animal, no doubt about that but... it was different. It seemed to understand.

The wolf barked slightly and wolf smiled at me again. The other wolves seem to all be looking at me now, all smiling the same wolf smile.

Although i had stepped forwards trying to get closer to _my _silver wolf the step had also brought me closer to the large brown and red wolf, that if i turned slightly to the right would be directly in front of me.

So i turned ever so slightly. The large brown reddish wolf looked down at me bringing its head to eye level with me, i didn't feel the need to step away or be frightened instead i had the urge to stroke its thick beautiful fur.

I lifted my hand slowly bring it to the side of its muzzle. My heart rate picked up slightly but i didn't try and stop, and it didn't seem to mind instead it pressed its head into my hand. I smiled as its fur came in contact with my hand, it was as soft as i had imagined.

"Your beautiful," i whispered petting the over grown wolf like it was a Labrador puppy.

A few of the wolves around us made low rumbling noises what i had guessed as laughter earlier from the silver one, they all looked slightly amused except the one i was petting who rolled its eyes.

That one very human jester changed everything, i gasped pulling my hand away from the soft thick fur, a look of confusion entered the animals human like eyes, i was pulled away in a cold grip and was placed behind Edward once again which emanated very animalistic noises from the wolves and hissing noise from the Cullen's. All the while i stood, confused frustrated and a little scared behind a line of Cullen's.

"Leave your not needed here," Rose hissed, i saw Emmett the big one hovering close to her, he looked scary now nothing like the big teddy bear from earlier.

"Rose stop, they here for her..." he carried on but it was said to fast and to quiet for me to hear. But i was thinking over the words he just said to be too concerned _there here for her. _What!

**

* * *

**

**Ok a few things. 1) im sooo sorry i haven't updated in ages, ive started a new job n things have just been hectic and 2) im sorry about this chapter because a)its really short and b) its not all that great, but i feel like i needed to post something. **

**Next chap will be in Paul's Pov, and i will try n post it in the next couple of days. **

**Thank you so much for your understanding, and all your support. I can't tell you how amazed i am at the response ive had so far for this story. **

**All my love**

**xxJasiixx**


	12. Chapter 12

Some people have said there confused about what is going on so here is a quick summary of what has happened so far...

Bella has moved back to La Push her home town after living in Jacksonville with her mom. While in Jacksonville things happened to Bella that she finds hard to deal with (the things she has faced have been briefly shown in a few flashback scenes).

Of course the boys of La Push are Werewolves, (Leah is not) and Paul imprinted on Bella at the bonfire. Bella does not know about the wolves or the imprint yet, but she knows of Vampires, (her encounters with one in Jacksonville-James- relate to the hard things Bella is dealing with). But Bella also knows the Cullen's but she has only met them once when they saved her.

Victoria is after Bella and of course we she runs not knowing that in fact her friends are werewolves, she runs and stumbles upon the Cullen's house. The Pack goes looking for Bella, worried about her safety and they find her with the Cullen's...

Hope that helps a little to those who are confused, if confused i recommend reading this story again from the beginning

Enjoy.

Btw. I dont own anything :( apart from the plot which i made up in my little brain.

* * *

Paul POV.

She stepped towards us without a moment's hesitation, her eyes were on me most of the time like mine were on her, as she stepped closer the Cullen's shifted anxiously, the blonde female shifting with fear as well. She kept her gaze on my Bella, a fiercely protective one.

The all to soon things went wrong, my angel was beside Jake on minute with us all laughing at her comment of him being beautiful then the next she was behind the bronzed haired vampire with the rest of them becoming a wall, a barrier between me and my angel, my Bella.

I along with my brothers made the most animalistic noises from the second it registered that they, our enemy had taken our Bella.

"Leave your not needed here," The blonde female hissed out, her stance aggressive, yet all i could think if was the beautiful girl, my perfect soul mate being trapped, held, touched by those monsters.

I stepped forwards slightly, needing to be closer to her, to get her away from them and in that second i felt more love, more fear, more need for my Bella than ive ever felt before, and in the same second the bronze haired vampire spoke quickly and quietly,

"Rose stop, they are here for her. They want to protect her maybe even more so than we do. There her family, the grey on is her soul mate, they don't mean her harm. We don't have the right to keep her from them; she will be safe in their hands. They feel very protective of her, they love her, and they won't hurt her."

"He's right, there is nothing but fear and love rolling off them all for Bella," the blonde male said, a southern accent lining his words.

The blonde female hissed and a large bulky male wrapped his arms around her a pulling her back slightly.

"Fine," she snarled a lot like the noises we had made earlier.

She stepped out the males arms and walked towards Bella, my instincts kicked in and i growled once again stepping forwards breaking rank,

_Paul stop- Sam_

_She's moving towards my imprint, Sam, MINE- Me_

"Rose don't step any closer," the bronze leech said, his tone warning, he glanced at me with something like understanding in his eyes,

The female looked at the bronze leech for a second before stopping short of Bella and turning to face us again,

"Im not going to hurt her, none of us will and we will do anything to protect her." She said almost calmly,

_Why does she care- Collin_

_Why do any of them care- Brady_

_She doesn't seem to be just another human to them- Sam_

"You're right she isn't just a human to us and we care for a reason that isn't my story to tell, she will have to tell you, in her own time, but for now i suggest that maybe you should tell her your story." The bronze leech said calmly,

_I'll phase back- Jake_

Jake ran into the tree line before emerging shortly after in human form, his palms up in a surrendering manner, i looked at my angel who was still behind the bronze haired leech but she wasn't looking at me any longer, she was watching Jake and like in movies her face played out a range of emotions in slow motion, shock, confusion, fear, manic, then understanding, then... she fainted.

The leech caught her before she hit the ground, he left her up his arm going under her legs holding her bridal still making the urge to growl harder to contain, he walked quickly to Jake and handed her to him, all the while i was itching to phase back and be the one holding her, protecting her,

_Don't phases Paul, we need you in wolf form in case something happens, your protecting her by staying as you are- Sam._

"We don't want to fight; we all have one thing in common, the welfare of Bella. I understand that you know of a vampire, she goes by the name of Victoria."

Me and my brothers shifted slightly pictures of Jonathan and the letter we found floating into our minds subconsciously,

The leech winced slightly.

_It's like he knows what we're thinking what we're seeing, its like he is a bloody mind reader- Seth_

"I am a mind reader and im sorry about Jonathan Perez. Me and my family will be keeping watch for Victoria as im sure you will be to, she is after Bella and you may not understand are reason yet for caring but we want to help, me and my family have a... bond with Bella, we want her safe."

"Why?" Jake said being the only one in human form, he held Bella close to his chest glancing down regularly at her,

"We won't tell you, like my brother said it isn't our place to say its Bella's," the blonde female stepped forwards close to Jake, he flinched and moved back slightly while me and the pack shifted forwards teeth bared, "can you give her this when she wake up, tell her im here, she can call me any time," she stretched her arm towards Jake a piece of paper in her pale dead hand, he snatched it form ehr and stuffed it in his pants pocket before moving further back towards us,

_Let's leave- Embry_

_This is starting to creep me out- Quill_

_We need to get Bella back home- Me_

"Go take her home; you will have a lot of explaining to do as does she. We will be in tough im sure dealing with Victoria will be easier if we stay in contact, work out a... plan of some sort, and tell Bella she can visit, call any time, whatever you think of us, we are not threat, not to you or Bella."

We backed away never turning our backs, Jake moved up beside me my girl in his arms. When we were far enough away i stopped and nuzzled my imprint softly, she didn't stir and a moment of hysteric thoughts ran through my mind before i clamed and remembered that she would wake up, she had just fainted.

"She'll be ok Paul, she's strong i think she may be stronger that we think." Jake mumbled before picking up his pace.

Jake went ahead in side to an anxious Charlie while the rest of us phased apart from Collin and Brady who went to patrol much to their disappointment. We walked in, all of us in different stages of emotion, mine, sheer panic.

My imprint, my love was on one of the couches, Jake and Charlie hovering around her. Jake telling Charlie about what happened, i didn't listen to their conversation though, i just went straight to Bella, i lifted her head up gently, and sat down before placing her head in my lap. I stroked her soft silk hair, murmuring sweet nothings to her, willing her to wake up.

"Please wake up Bella, i'll explain everything, just open your eyes," i whispered, emotion filling my voice,

I could vaguely hear Charlie, his hysterical voice shouting something about the Cullen's and Bella and why she was with them, of course some part of my brain wanted to know why to but the larger more prominent part of me wanted her to wake up, just to know that she's ok.

"It's going to be ok, just wake up Bella, my Bella," i murmured again caressing her arm in a soothing motion.

"Ok," her voice sounded weak, but ever one heard and all heads snapped up and looked at my girl in my arms.

Her eyes fluttered open...

* * *

Ok, i know this again was a bad chapter, i just dont know about this story ive lost interest i think but never fear i will finish it i have a few ideas i just i need to get motivated again like i was at the beginning, im afraid that my lack of motivation shows in my writing and im very sorry about this, im working on it.

Just to let you know the next chap will clear up any confusions that you might be having about what happened to Bella in Jacksonville, well i hope it will anyway, i haven't wrote it yet though...hehe .

Review and let me know what you think. X

Love xxjasiixx


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

I sat at the table, the pack sitting in various places with some leaning on the walls. The letter i left, my goodbye letter to them all was in front me, warn and tatty, no doubt from them all handling it. I traced the words softly with my finger remember the emotions that were coursing through me while i wrote it.

The room was deafly silent, just the pounding of hearts and soft breathing filled the room. They were all waiting, waiting for the explanation as they had just given me theirs.

Theirs; shape-shifters that is what they are. Their phasing isn't controlled by the moon like Werewolves but their anger, well in the early stages its anger as they learn they can phase at will, controlling the urge to phase when angry there for becoming more controlled wolves. They call themselves 'The Protectors' and they have shifts, if you will where they patrol La Push to make sure no Vampires or as they say Leeches aren't in the area. They also told me of the treaty with the Cullen's, as long as the Cullen's stay on their land and don't hunt humans the Pack will not harm them, but if they so much as bite a human a war will be started.

A shiver ran through me at the thought of the Cullen's and the Pack fighting, they are all such important people in my life and the thought of any of them getting hurt fills me with ice cold fear. Yet it is the way the supernatural world works, kill or be killed, protect or destroy good versus evil. But neither the Cullen's or the Pack are evil, bad... i suppose that is why the treaty was made, so each can live in peace so near to each other.

Everyone was still silent, waiting for me to reveal my most deepest darkest secrets, a shill ran through me and i caught site of Paul glancing at me concern etched on his beautiful face.

"His name was James..." all eyes landed on me, the Pack, Charlie and Billy's along with the other elders "...Mom was seeing him, in the long line of men he was the one that stayed the longest," Charlie winced as i spoke of moms love life-if you can call it that "at first he seemed like a good guy, i mean he took mom out, she laughed and smiled more than ive ever soon her smile, since we left here. He didn't look me like her other _friends_ no sideways glances or lingering stares..." the males in the room all stiffened knowing what i meant, "then it all changed." I closed my eyes and i felt a hands being encased in another's, Charlie's.

"It's ok Bella, take your time." I could hear the pain and fear in his voice, pain for not being able to save me and fear for what i was about to say.

"Mom had gone out, i guess she forgot that James was coming over or maybe he knew and that was why he came. See he hide what he was well, he wore contacts to hide his true colour and he put on a fake smile to hide his true smirk..." Charlie squeezed my hands as a tear fell down my cheek, i wanted to be strong, be able to relieve the moments without feeling the pain and shame but it seems impossible.

"...the contacts dissolved as he fed from me, a bite mark on my chest that was his favourite place, so no one else could see and he felt it was oddly intimate, he told me that once. That no one else would see that part of me apart from him." I shivered hearing his voice in my head, the voice that haunts me even now, when i know he's gone, dead. I went deadly silent not wanting to tell my father, my friends and people ive known for a day what happened next.

Charlie of course being a cop knew the lines of this story but i think had to hear my say it, to confirm his fears "Bell's did he... did he make you..." he did finish, the words chocking him.

The room was silent, the atmosphere tense. I looked up from my mine and Charlie's entwined hands and looked into his eyes, tears fell and he saw everything he needed to in my eyes but i nodded to make the answer clear.

"I still don't understand how mom didn't ever realise anything was going on, the way he looked at me was far from innocent. It went on for about a year, then he took me to a remote place, i don't know where. He told me he had enough of mom, she was boring him and that he was leaving, for some stupid reason i thought that it would finally be over, the daily attacks but it wasn't..." more tears leaked from my eyes leaving stains on my cheeks.

The atmosphere in the room was intense, everyone on the edge of their seats, jaws clenched with their hands in fists.

"...he asked me what i wanted, to be like him or to die. Of course i didn't want to be like him, cold evil, i didn't want that. I thought he would just kill me, but he didn't. He bit me again and at first it felt the same as any other bite then i realised, a searing pain filled me and i knew he had bit me to change me, to become the one thing i had pleaded with him that i didn't want to be..."

The room erupted in a chorus of animalistic growls the image apparently to much for the wolves to handle.

"...then things became blurry, James was ripped off me by the same creatures he was but they weren't evil. The other vampires... the Cullen's saved me that night, Edward sucked the venom out and the rest killed James. That was the first and i thought it would be the last time i saw them, obviously not!" i sighed and pulled my hands from Charlie's while standing up and walking to the window.

"Who's Victoria?" Sam asked his voice warm trying not to sound harsh or intrusive.

"James mate." I said simply trying to hide the fear that was quickly rising.

I felt some move behind me and sure enough a blistering heat surrounded me and as i turned i saw Paul only two feet away an intense look in his grey eyes, "Why is she after you?" his voice was deep husky and almost filled with something that sounded like fear.

"Because I'm the reason her mate is dead, or at least that is how she sees it." I whisper my voice shaking, "She wants revenge, and i was stupid to think if i ran she wouldn't find me, i didn't think of the consequence when i came here. I just thought of myself and then i got this package and a letter and it put everything into proportion again, i realised i was putting the people i care about in danger. That makes me a monster too doesn't it..." a pair of warm arms wrapping around me cut me off, i buried into the warmth and sobbed.

The pair of arms didn't loosen there hold on me and i was grateful, of course a part of me knew it was him and that was why i wasn't letting him go, the pull i constantly feel when im not near him has all but evaporated and i know it's because he's holding me.

"You're not a monster Bella, you are far from a monster" he whispered into my ear. I felt shills go through my spine and i buried deeper into the embrace. "You're safe now, i won't let anyone hurt you, none of us will." I heard sounds of agreement sound through the room and for once i truly felt safe.

This is my home.

* * *

Hey guys, so i know its been a while but ive just got so much on. Not a good excuse but it is the reason i have, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please Review.

I would like to just mention a writer who at the moment i love; she has one in-progress at the moment. Here is the summarie for her story from her profile.

**The Bridge Between:** Bella is alone, scared and different. The only one, a female shifter so when the La Push Pack find her and Legends begin to come alive she must build a bridge between who she is and who they believes she can be to save herself, the ones she loves and the ones that follow her... "Sometimes we don't get to chose are own fate, our own paths sometimes we just have to follow the one that has already been laid for us. Part of your story has been written, you have entered this world like the legend for told, now, its up to you what you do..." (Sam & Bella)

Her name is Savannah Faith Harrison and her profile name is Savannah-Faith; check her stories out you won't be disappointed i promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

I pulled my oversized wild fox which berry sweatshirt over my head and slipped into my Elliot dark denim jeans, and rooted out my taupe boots along with my Alpaca-blend grey scarf. I rummaged around in my jewellery box before finding a pair of heart stud earrings. I admired my Prada fold top tote bag as i put a few school essential in it and then turned my attention to my face. (Outfit on profile-along with other previous outfits, like bonfire outfit) First day nerves have caught up with me, that and im still in a state of shock about the whole wolf thing.

"Bella are you ready?" Charlie's voice boomed through the house.

La Push high school, population 225, now 226. Everyone apart from Sam and Emily will be there, apparently all years are mixed and so i have a good chance of having someone i know in my class; a relief.

I turned in the mirror admiring the look, i looked casual. I grabbed my phone off my bed side table before heading to the kitchen, dropping my bag in front of the door on the way.

"Morning" Charlie said before sipping his morning coffee.

I kissed his forehead before walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the side.

"Are you looking forward to starting school?"

"Not overly," i mumbled taking another chunk out my apple.

"You'll be fine, the pack will help you." He said it so naturally that im sure he didn't even realise he said it, but to refer to them all as the pack stilled all movement in my body. The 'Pack' would be there, my friends, the werewolves. I don't understand why my mind can process that vampires exist but why it can't process that werewolves exist. Maybe it's because there my family, my friends its harder to accept.

A knock at the door broke my frozen state; i ran a hand through my wavy hair and walked to the door. Kim and Leah stood before me, grins on their faces as i opened the door. I laughed out right as i saw Leah's shirt, a wolf was printed on it, the background grey she looked good, with her earth green coat, grey hot-pants and a pair of leather and suede boots. I turned to Kim, she looked hot, her jeans tight her leather coat fitted perfectly and her heeled hiking boots to die for. (Both outfits on profile)

"Looking good girls." I said winking at them both.

"Right back at you," Leah replied while linking my arm. "We're walking." Kim said as she linked my other arm.

We chatted, sang and mucked about and it felt right. I forgot about the supernatural, it was just me and my friends, and i smiled and laughed. I was normal. We all were, just for that half an hour the supernatural didn't exists.

As we entered the parking lot, i was instantly aware of 225 pairs of eyes on me- well maybe not that many but a lot. I must have stiffened slightly because the girls squeezed my arms a little in a reassuring manner. I smiled at the both slightly before we walked over to the furthest part of the parking lot. As we got closer to the bench i saw the massive russet figures crowding it, again i think i stiffened a little but they ignored it, or didn't realise. Then sense hit me, i knew these people. They aren't monsters, their friends.

"BELLA!" They all shouted at once as they saw me, a smile spread across my face and i bit back a laugh at the looks of pure joy on their faces. I was passed around, one pair of hot arms after another. Im sure people were staring but i didn't care. I belonged, right here with the wolves.

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class" I stood in front of a room of unfamiliar faces, Math, my first lesson and i knew know one.

"My names Isabella Swan, i prefer Bella and i just moved from Florida." I gave a little wave to the class room, the girls glared the boys drooled and then i caught the sight of one girl. She sat a small smile on her lips, she was looking not glaring and as she saw me watching her she waved slightly then blushed red.

"Can i sit there Sir, the back of the class." I said speaking to Mr. Zane and pointing to the seat next to the girl. He nodded then turned to the board.

I weaved between the tables, dodging bags and chair legs, and in some cases a few female legs; stuck out hoping to trip me. _Mature. _I walked to the desk at the back, the blonde hair girl sat her face down trying to hide is my guess.

"Hi, im Bella" i said even though she knew.

She looked up, her cheeks red but she smiled, "Faith" she said quietly.

"Mind if i sit here" i said glancing to the empty seat beside her.

She shook her head, "No its fine." She pulled her bag of the chair and dropped it to the floor.

"Thanks" i smiled and sat down. "Didnt fancy sitting next to someone staring daggers into my head the whole time." I laughed and pointed to the only other spare seat. It was placed next to another blonde haired girl, she had her eyes glued to me the saying _if looks could kill_ came to mind.

"That's Tessa, she's the girl who rules the school if you will. She has every guy answering her beck and call." She said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Whats does that have to do with me?" i said turning away from Tessa gaze.

"It looks like you've knocked her down a few pegs." She motioned to the room, well the guys in the room. All either glancing at me or outright staring.

"Great." I mumbled but she heard me and laughed.

"Not one for attention, i like it. I think we will get on just fine." I looked at her and she smiled, i smiled back.

"I think so."

She turned back to the front and i took in her appearance, her blonde hair was light, a contrast to her tanned skin, by the looks of her she like me is half Quileute, her eyes a baby blue. Her sweater baby pink, her jeans a light washed jean, her ballet like shoes the same colour as her sweater with flowers at the tip. She looked sweet, the kind of girl that never gets in trouble.

I looked to the front of the class just as Tessa stood from her seat and made her way towards Mr. Zane. She wore leggings style jeans- im pretty sure i own the same pair _we are throwing them away - _and a puckered rose Jacquard top. Her boots as reluctant as i am to admit it... gorgeous. (Both outfits on profile) Her hair was a deeper blonde than Faiths, and her skin darker as well, a full blooded Quileute. Her eyes a deep brown, lined with smoky make up.

"She's a rich girl a Zane." I turned towards Faith a puzzled look on my face.

"But the teacher, Mr. Zane... are they related?" a dumb question.

"He's her Uncle, there the novelty family in La Push. They supply the money and own half the shops here. There not well liked though." She whispered to me low enough for no one else to hear. Not even the pair of spotty teenage boy's in front glancing back towards us now and then.

The rest of the lesson flew by and soon Faith was dragging me out the door to second lesson, English. We stopped at the toilets so i could pee, and by the time we made it to English the corridors were nearly empty.

She went in first pushing the door open me hot on her heels. As we entered everyone looked up and stared- again.

"Mrs Carter, this is Bella Swan, she's new" Faith said to... Mrs Carter.

Mrs Carter turned to face me, a smile on her chapped lips. "Its nice to meet you Bella. Take a seat next to Tessa for me." I cringed and i saw Faith do the same and mouth a sorry to me, i replied with a shrug and search for the pretty blonde.

I spotted her but not before i spotted Paul, Jake, Jared and Kim a couple of rows behind her. I smiled, Paul was slouched slightly but as he saw me looking he straightened up and grinned and winked, Jake smiled his Jacob smile at me making me smile more, and Jared gave me a cheeky wink while Kim flat out waved at me making me chuckle. I made my way to the back of the class were Tessa sat scowling at me, i rolled my eyes mentally put plastered a smile on my face.

"Im Bella," i said sickly sweet.

Her eyes turned to slits appraising me, "Tessa Zane." She smiled her teeth a perfect white, her eyes a perfect deep brown, but something hide in her eyes, malice.

I slipped into the seat beside her, i felt her gaze on me the whole lesson to say it was unnerving is an understatement but i shrugged it off. The novelty of me will ware of soon- hopefully.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chap will be more of high school. I wanted to lighten up this story a little, but only for a little, dont worry the big story, Victoria will come into play again very soon, as well as some Cullen time... and of course some pack time .

**All outfits are on my profile... it should give you a better- i think- of the characters x**

Review and make my day x


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, im writing this comment because ive just found out that someone on another site has out right copied this story and claimed it as their own; the story is word for word this exact story. And might i add this story is** MINE**! (Possessive much; i know that is what you're thinking) Im on the fence now whether to continue as im pretty mad and upset i take great pride in my stories and then for someone to steal it and claim it as their own is just insulting. Ive been informed that this isn't the first time she has done this.

watt (no space) pad (no space) .com is the site that she has posted my story on and claimed as her own, her name: mychemicalromance09. I also believe she has a site on her name on here is: xxsamluvsuxx might want to check she hasn't stolen any of your stories!

Now my rant is over i will be off, i know i will probably continue with this story because i know a lot of you want me to, i think this message is to really just let off some steam. Hopefully when im done shaking with anger i will continue, i just want to thank all those people who read and review like it's their religion. The reviews put a smile on my face; i might have to read a few so i don't smash something in my angry state x


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this isn't one of my better chapters but its a sort of filler chapter if you like- i need to set the scene and fill in a few bits and pieces before the actions begins. **

**I think im glad ive decided to carry on with this story- hopefully you are all glad to. **

**Paul POV**

"So there's this party Saturday, you should come ive missed you." She trailed a finger down the front of my shirt, her finger tips grazing over my abs.

"Im busy Tessa." I mumbled trying to side step around her.

"It seems your always busy now a days, every since Miss Swan arrived." The distaste and hate in her voice when saying _my_ girls name made me fight the wolf inside me raging to be let free, to defend our mate.

"You're point Tessa!" i said through gritted teeth.

"I don't have a point Paul, but when you see sense i'll be waiting." She sauntered off, her ass shaking from side to side.

"Man, you've got a hard life." Embry said with sarcasm as he saddled up beside me watching Tessa's ass move as she swayed away. "You've had her and you get Bella for life- man what am i doing wrong."

"You can have her," i pointed down the hall where Tessa had disappeared. "I just want Bella."

"Whipped" Seth chorused while slapping me on the back.

"Whatever dude, you know you'd be the same." I said over my shoulder as i walked away.

...

"So ive been invited to Tessa Zane's party this Saturday, you going?" Bella chirped while walking to her locker.

I was stunned that she'd been invited, Tessa didn't conceal her distaste for Bella very well.

"I wasn't going to but..."

"Come with me? Well me Leah Jake Jared and Kim?" she smiled and giggled.

"Sure." I bumped my hip against hers causing her to stumble.

"Shit! Sorry." I wrapped my arm around her waist to stop her from falling and pulled her close to me. I didn't realise how close until she looked up and her lips nearly brushed mine.

We stayed perfectly still, students rushing past us, the bell ringing, but all i could think about was her. The warmth of her body and the depth of her eyes: like windows to her soul.

"I should probably..." she untangled herself from my arm and straightened herself out, she was flustered.

"Yeah, see you later." With that she walked away. The love of my life, the woman of my dreams and she doesn't even know it.

Dam Charlie!

**Bella POV**

The weeks gone smoothly, true Tessa Zane won't stop staring daggers at me and any chance she gets she's all over Paul but apart from that school is as good as it can be, i have even been invited to a party, its Tessa Zane's and yes she probably has some evil plan that will humilate me, but Pauls going sooo... im in, ive got good friends everything will be fine. Faith has become a good friend as well as the Pack. They are all are so individual yet they are all so alike. I can't stop wanting to be around Paul though, its like there is this cord between us and it keeps pulling us together; i feel calmer and safe when he's around.

I haven't said anything yet but this weekend i might have to. Ive seen Kim and Jared around each other, they seem closer than other couples. They seem to gravitate towards each other like me and Paul. Maybe she can shed some light on the feelings that have over taken me when concerning Paul.

...

"Hey Bell's how's your first week been?" Charlie asked as he hung his jacket up and pulled his gun out the holster.

"Its school." Was my answer. _Does it need further explanation!_

"Are you fitting in ok? Is everyone welcoming?" he strolled into the kitchen grabbed a beer then head back to the living room sitting on the opposite couch while grabbing the TV remote.

"Dad im fine, the guys and Leah and Kim have been great and ive made several other friends." I said trying to hide the smile that was forming.

"Well that's good." The TV started to blare some unknown comments about some boring sport which had Charlie engrossed from then on out. I shut the door behind me and headed to my room my phone in hand and Rosalie's number in the other.

**Victoria POV**

"Seven vampires as well as the wolves" Laurent spoke from my side. "The vampires are known as the Cullen's, animal drinkers."

"Gifts?" i questioned.

"Several. A mind reader, an empath, and the little one can see the future" He paused. "The large one is strong but im not sure if that is a gift or something that has just been carried from his human years."

"We need to be careful; no decisions shall be made until nearer the time. We don't want them to see us coming that would ruin the surprise." I chuckled while Laurent stood at my side.

"The newborns won't last five minutes up against them Victoria, there well trained, deadly." Laurent muttered after a period of silence.

I looked back at the camp; they wouldn't hear us from here.

"Good; there just a distraction i would have to dispose of them anyway, why not let them do it for me." A bitter wind whipped through the tree we were perched in.

"You don't want them to survive. None of them after making them!" He sounded shocked.

"They will survive their purpose Laurent, all i won't is the girl." I turned to him, my lips pursed. "Nothing is going to stop me, nothing and no one."

He nodded and looked away. He has always been the weak one.

"Just for the girl, it seems extreme Victoria even for you!" he quipped back.

I snapped.

He was pinned against the tree by the throat before he could blink. "Don't question me Laurent" my venom was spitting all over the place. "It would be wise for you to remember which side you are on." I let my hand slide and he fell to the floor.

"Riley!" i shouted.

He sauntered out from under the trees several minutes later after Laurent had picked himself back up.

"Victoria." He spoke with respect.

"We leave in a fortnight, make sure there are ready." Riley nodded and walked away his head held high, his stance strong.

"A fortnight! Is that the final decisions?" Laurent asked hesitantly.

"Things can always change!" _The little vampire won't see what's coming and if she does she will doubt everything about it. _

"Send a scout, one of the older ones." I ordered Laurent. "I want to know what they're up to, i can't hide every decision i want to know what they know." Laurent nodded and started to walk away.

"Laurent!" he turned his blood red eyes not meeting mine.

"Don't mess this up."

**For those loyal readers and reviews i just want to say thank you and also i have a POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY after ive finished my in-progress ones, please vote for which you would like to read next. **

**Ok so this chapter like i said at the beginning was a kind of filler chapter- to set the scenes for the next couple of chapters. I know this isn't my best Chapter and im sorry for that. **

**Please Review. **

**I want to thank those who constantly review and have always been so kind and say the sweetest things. **

**Oh and good news the other copy of my story that was stolen by that girl has been removed so im happy! **

**Make me happier and review : ) because it always puts a smile on my face.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope You Like It! Ive gone a different kind of direction and feel for this chapter- going back to the intense stuff :) Also a big thank you to all those who review **

Bella POV

I sat in the small cafe waiting for Rosalie, i knew there would be at least one member of the Pack outside but i couldn't expect anything less. Im just grateful they let me see her at all- with her being a vampire and their supposed enemy.

I wrapped my hand around the mug of hot chocolate and thought about little things like what i would wear for the party tonight and what would Paul wear- my heart fluttered at the thought of him. Pictures of him flashed in my mind; him laughing through his head back looking care free, him having a serious conversation with Sam his Alpha- his face controlled and serious and a little sexy.

"You're nearly drooling!" I whipped my head up to see Rosalie a perfect smile on her lips. I stood up and without thinking i wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for coming." I whispered.

"Not a problem babe- I'm glad you rang." She sat opposite me folding her legs elegantly under the table.

"Who's out side?" i asked quietly- in vein mostly, whoever was out there would hear.

"Sam Paul Jacob Emmett Jasper and Edward" She listed the names with a roll of her eyes. I giggled.

"They're standing on opposite sides of the parking lot and everything- its quiet comical." She motioned for the waiter and he walked over in a slight daze his eyes never looking away from Rosalie.

"Can i have a latté please, Bella do you want anything else?" the waiter turned to me and his eyes widened a little more. I shook my head and smiled.

"No thank you."

"That's all then." Rosalie waved him away and he went still looking a little lost and flustered.

I giggled behind my mug as i brought it to my lips sipping at the warm smooth chocolaty drink.

"Whats so funny Miss Swan?" she quirked a perfectly shaped brow

"I feel sorry for that guy- im sure he will be dreaming about you for the next ten years and you won't ever think of him again." I giggled again the thought very amusing to me.

"Im not so sure sweetie he looked pretty taken with you to." She froze then laughed.

"What?" i asked confused.

"Seems the wolves don't like the sound of that and my husband doesn't like it much either." We both shook our heads while secretly smiling.

We sat quietly, Rosalie's latté came and she wrapped her hands around the mug. _I wonder if she misses it? The warmth? _

"Do you miss it?" i pointed to the mug in her hands. "Do you miss feeling the warmth? Being human?" i hoped i hadn't over stepped the boundaries but i felt a connection with her- we share something, an understanding of the pain we both feel becuase we have both felt it, live with it everyday.

She sat very quietly unmoving then she spoke and it broke my heart. "I envy every human being i see Bella." She dipped her finger in her scolding latté and didn't even flinch.

"You got a happy ending though all of you did." I whispered.

"If we had happy endings we'd be under gravestones now." She stirred the latté with her finger- the scene its self quiet disturbing, i shivered.

"You don't believe that do you? You have Emmett- what I've seen he worships the ground you walk on." She hung her head.

"I love Emmett but if i had the choice i would rather be human." She whispered. I looked out the window knowing he was out there somewhere and he could hear.

"I wanted a child a husband a normal life that every girl dreams of. I thought i would get it with Royce," she said his name with bitterness. "We were going to get married; i was half way to my dream." She carried on stirring her drink and the steam continued to rise from the scorching drink. "Then one night i was walking home, Royce was there- drunk with a few of his friends." She lifted her head; her golden eyes were clouded with tears that would never fall. "They dragged me into an alley." I swallowed loudly- this was the fate we both shared, i understood the pain. "I couldn't fight them off. They left me nearly dead." She whispered so low i could barely hear. "Carlisle thought he was saving me, but it ruined me." She hung her head again- i could see she felt ashamed at saying what she had but i could also tell that she had meant it.

I sipped my drink unable to say anything. "I live with the memories everyday- like you. But my pain will go on forever." She whispered and i truly understood then. I live with the memories but i won't live forever- they'll go once im gone but she will always remember.

I felt the tears spill down my cheeks, i was crying for her and myself. The memories of my own horror came flooding back- the pain of every bite, every touch that made me shiver in disgust. The feeling of worthlessness and the hate i felt for myself as well as him. Then i turned my head and looked out the window- he stood there, Paul. Then i realised.

"When one door of happiness close another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we don't see the one that has been opened for us." I whispered as i locked eyes with him.

I turned back to Rosalie. "You can still have your happy ending Rose, the feelings and memories will probably never go away for either of us, but i don't want to live not being grateful for what i have got." I turned back to the window to see them all standing there. Paul Sam and Jake stood close together and Emmett Jasper and Edward stood a little way away from them- all of them looking at us through the window.

"Nothing stays buried forever," i turned and locked eyes with Rosalie. "We'll feel and remember the pain from time to time- but don't let that stop you living the life you've got. You've got a forever with someone that adores you, a family that loves you." I pealed her hand from around the mug- she complied. "My mom once said that where there is great love there can also be miracles- maybe one day," i squeezed her hand, "You'll forget the pain of the life you lost and live the one that has been given to you."

I stood my chair scraping the floor. I squeezed her hand one more time before letting it go. I looked out the window- i knew the others were there but i only looked at Paul as i spoke.

"Maybe one day i'll forget the pain as well and start living the life i could have."

**PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE NEXT- THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE! THANK YOU. **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys i didn't get many reviews on my last chapter! Hopefully you all liked it. I thought the talk with Rosalie in the last chapter was needed but maybe you didn't! Sorry if it was the wrong move. Hopefully you like this chapter. **

Bella POV

I walked out the cafe and was greeted by Paul- i could see Jacob and Sam just inside the tree line that surrounded the cafe.

"Hey" i whispered hanging my head in embarrassment.

I felt a warm hand pull on my chin, i complied. He looked down at me his eyes speaking a million different emotions- to many for me to understand. He brushed a few stray strands of hair off my face, his finger tips leaving warm paths on my delicate skin. He brushed his thumb along my lower lip- they parted at his touch.

"Beautiful Bella, inside and out." His words were barely above a whisper but i heard. I felt my heart pound and my stomach twist. I got lost in his brown orbs filled with deep emotion.

"You can never cross the ocean if you don't have the courage to lose site of the shore. You can't forget if you don't let go- it takes courage but once you accept what happened you might be able to move on." He whispered lowering his lips to my ear, his sweet breath dancing on my skin.

"Im scared." I whispered closing my eyes and placing a hand on his bare chest- his skin under my palm scorching.

"I'll always protect you." Was his reply; sounding so honest to my ears.

"You can't protect me from the memories- no one can." I felt the tears slide down my cheek and his thumb wipe them away.

"I wish i could, but maybe you need to remember to be able to forget."

I looked up at him. I saw fear and sorrow mixed in with so many other emotions.

"Why do you care? Why are you here? I asked my voice soft and hushed.

It was his turn to look away- he seemed to look into the trees like they would give him the answer, or maybe some courage.

"Because i need you," i stood unmoving- confused. "Imprinting; when we find our soul mate we can't live without her. She's our everything; it's not gravity that holds us down but her." He looked at me then, "Nothing in the world matters more than her, we would give our life if it meant that she would live." I breathing quickened. "We can't live without her- i can't live without you." I gasped so many thoughts and feelings flooding my mind and body.

"Im your..." i didn't finish but he nodded a sadness filling his eyes. It didn't suit him- i didn't like it.

I placed my palms on the sides of his face; it was my turn to trace his lower lip with my thumb. His lips parted like mine had and i felt his breath bounce of my finger tip.

"Im here for you, I'll be whatever you want me to be Bella. You have a choice." He whispered his eyes squeezed closed like it pained him to say those words, that even the thought of me not choosing him physically hurt him. Was that even an optioning for me? _Ive already made up my mind. _

I let on my of hands travel to the base of his neck. I pulled, he didn't resist. I bit my lip as i guided him lower, his lips parting- his eyes opening as i did so. Shock love and awe flashing most prominently in his brown eyes. Then i smiled and captured his lips in my own, the kiss sweet soft and perfect. I felt whole. He sighed as his lips touched mine while his hands travelled down my sides, then to my lower back, he pulled me closer. So close yet not close enough. His tongue swept across my lower lip asking for access- i granted it. His sweet delicious breath filled my sense as our tongues fought and danced together. It wasn't urgent or rough it was delicate and filled with emotion- unspoken words. He pulled away slowly capturing my bottom lip once more and sucking gentle before letting me go.

"You're my choice" i whispered my hand moving from the centre of his chest to over his heart. I could feel it faintly beating rapidly under my touch.

He let out a sigh- of happiness hopefully. He leaned his forehead against my own his breathing shallow and deep. "And you are mine- even if you weren't my soul mate and tied to me." I laughed under my breath.

He brushed his lips against mine once more before pulling back. "We better go" he jerked his head to the side. "They're getting impatient." I looked and saw Sam and Jacob- they were both smiling when they saw me looking but it looked tense, forced.

"Whats wrong with them?" I whispered to Paul as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as we walked.

"They aren't too pleased with me!" i pulled my brows together and looked up at him. "Why?" i questioned.

"Because you weren't supposed to know about the imprint yet, Charlie wanted you to choose him without knowing about it." Sam answered my question.

"Charlie is going to kill you." Jacob said his tone tense; he was shooting dirty looks in Paul's direction.

"Hey!" i grabbed his arm, well tried- it was too large my small hand didn't even wrap half way around his bulging bicep. "Whats wrong Jake?" he sighed and looked away from me, he always did that even when we were little- he was upset.

"Why are you upset Jake?" I could feel Pauls and Sam's gaze on me but i didn't look at them, i kept my eye trained on Jacob.

"Because ive only just got you back and it feels like im losing you already." He still wasn't looking at me so i took his chin and pulled so he would look at me- and like Paul earlier he complied.

"You're not losing me Jacob Black. You can never get rid of me, im your annoying best friend for life. The same for Quil and Embry, i love you guys- all of you."I said looking to Sam now as well. "But i love Paul as well."

I looked to Paul and smiled. "I love you, i know it's soon but, i know i do." I said it with a smile in my voice. "When im around you my chest fells like it can barely contain my heart- like it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you if you'll have it. I won't ask for anything in return- just my heart in exchange for yours. " I whispered.

He stepped towards me a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You already have my heart Bella, since the moment i first saw you it was yours. You don't have ask." He smiled down at me a twinkly in his eyes.

I turned back to Jacob; he was looking at me a small smile on his lips. "You're not losing me... your just sharing me." I pulled on one of his hands and he stepped forwards wrapping his arms around me.

"As long as you don't forget me" he said kissing my forehead.

"How can i forget you Jake, your huge!"

We made our way deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" i asked- the question aimed at any of them.

"We are going to phase and run home." Paul said a smirk on his lips. _Gorgeous. _

"How am i getting home?" i squeaked afraid of the answer.

Paul chuckled along with Sam and Jake. "You ever rode a wolf?" he quirked his brow and smirked before running off- to phase in private.

"Great!" i muttered.

_Make me feel like im the only girl in the world like im the only one that owns your heart..._

I pulled my phone out my pocket while singing along to the ringtone.

Rose:

_Thank you, your right-_

_im going to start living the life ive been given!_

_Rose _

_X _

I smiled as i read the text.

_Yip_

I looked up to see a silver coloured wolf looking at me. The same one that had held my attention the first time i had seen the wolves.

"I should have known it was you." I smiled as Paul- well wolf Paul- smiled a wolf smile, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

He lay down, shuffling to me before motioning for me to hope on. I walked slowly towards him- he rolled his eyes which looked very unnatural on a wolf. I clambered on, not very elegantly and then we were off, the wind whipping through my hair as we he ran. It felt amazing- i felt free.

**Next chapter will be Tessa's party- where might i say big things are going to happen. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter- well 3 so please tell me if you want me to continue. **

**Hope you liked this chapter please REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

Bella POV

Leah stood behind me curling irons in hand. She looked perfect as she stood behind me- her short black dress and red heels looked beautiful. She was concentrating on my hair a smile on her lips as she mimed to _Forget you- _swaying her hips slightly. I could hear Kim and Emily belting out the words from the bathroom as a smile stretched my lips.

"What time are the guys picking us up?" i asked Leah as she wrapped another strand og hair around the steaming curler.

Leah stayed silent for a moment- she looked guilty. "Leah." I said sternly.

"We're meeting them there." She winced as she spoke, she looked guilty.

"We thought you might want to chat." Kim said making her presence known. "Imprinting is a big thing, we thought; well we thought it might be good for us to have a chat. Talk, you know in case you have any questions." When Kim put it like that i couldn't be mad- i felt touched.

"I don't." I said confident in my answer. If i did in time Paul and i could work out the answers together.

"Well then maybe what we should do instead is tell you a few things, them being wolves' makes normal everyday things a little different." Emily said- she was blushing slightly.

Leah rolled her eyes and laughed while Kim just sat there, "The imprinted wolves have strong desires to protect us-being their soul mates and all." I nodded as Emily spoke, it made sense. You protect the ones you love. "But they also have a strong desire to make sure we are theirs- that we and everyone else knows we are theirs and theirs alone." I could feel my brows begin to slant inwards- confusion reining in my mind.

"Sex Bella" _State the obvious- why didn't we work that out. _

"Oh." I whispered- Emily was blushing also.

"I think i speak for Kim as well as myself when i say that they can only wait so long, their wolf needs to claim its imprint if it doesn't the wolf because volatile- dangerous." She looked down at her hands.

_The scars!_

"Is that what happened?" i whispered. She knew what i was talking about.

"It wasn't because of sex but his wolf got angry- i was standing to close." She whispered her voice small and sad as she traced the jagged lines down the side of her face. "There is always a danger around them Bella, you have to understand that. It's all very well being in love, being by there side but you need to know what that entails- the dangers." Kim was looking away and Leah just sat perfectly still- but sadness filled all our eyes.

"You stand by them, both of you." I looked between Kim and Emily.

"We do" Kim whispered.

"So why shouldn't i stand by Paul- what makes me any different. Why can you two be put in danger but not me?" I sounded a little brash and harsh but i didn't understand.

All eyes landed on me, a tear slid down Emily's cheek. "We aren't saying that Bella, but you've already been through so much, the supernatural was forced on you once before- we don't want that to happen to you again, you can make the choice this time." Emily spoke softly lovingly.

"I chose Paul." I said without a moment's hesitation. "I chose this life with all of you. I've never felt so loved in such a short period of time." I stood and walked to the window and looked out- it was twilight.

"None of you truly know me- well the person i used to be, and i don't want any of you to know. I like the person i am now, the person ive become." I turned and looked at the three beautiful women. "You've all changed me in different ways; i don't want to leave that and you all behind."

"When Victoria's gone all the bad stuff will be in past and i want La Push, Paul the Pack- you all to be my future. I know the dangers of being with Paul but the life i could have with him you all out ways any dangers there may be. If i walk away i will always wonder- always imagine the life i could have had and i will always hate myself for giving up on it." I trailed off my voice barely louder than a whisper.

Emily stood and walked over to me. She cupped my cheek and smiled. "I look forward to the future Bella." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug. Kim and Leah soon joined in and soon we were laughing and joking again while getting ready- but the thought wouldn't leave me alone. _I hope we get a future. _An image of Victoria- her lips curved into a sneer flashed through my mind. _She's dangerous. _

...

We walked through the double wooden doors; the house was by far the largest house in La Push- if you can call it a house. Leah linked my arm and pulled me further into teenage ridden room. This used to be my scene- this used to be my domain, i used to feel so clam here. _How? _Two girls were grinding up against each other very aware of the male attention they were getting. I shivered. _That was you once. _Leah kept pulling me further into the room, the air was filled with smoke while people took drags of various things. I looked longingly at a female as she took a drag- i think i whimpered.

"Bella!" a small voice spoke over the blaring music. Faith.

"Hey Faith, Wow, look at you." I said a smile on my lips. I could just about see a blush appear on her cheeks in the dark smoky room. She shook her head and shrugged the comment off.

"Have you seen yourself!" she said laughing. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with her and mouthing 'i'll see you in a bit' to Kim Emily and Leah who all waved and no doubt went to find the Pack.

Why i didn't? I guess that talk hit me more than i thought. Human time sounds very much needed.

"I can't believe I'm even here." She said over the din of the room- she looked slightly bewildered and out of her depth. I looked at her and truly saw the innocence- unlike me.

"Just stick with me." i said nudging her with my shoulder while winking and smiling.

"Is this you?" she said and pointed round the room. Bodies grinding, shots being downed, a game of strip poker starting in the corner- Jackson just lost his top. _Nice. _I shook the thought out my head.

"Used to be" there was a bar of sorts in the room, bottles lined up behind it with a youngish guy standing- well guarding it. "Want a drink?" i asked. _YES. _

"Malibu and coke." She said looking with awe at the lines of spirit- the bottles half empty. I giggled softly. It was once amazing to me to, all the different concoctions you can have- then it didn't become so much as awe as in need, want, infatuation, a necessity- an escape.

I walked up to the bar; the male looked me up and down before his eye locked with mine. I gasped softly. A pair of vibrant green eyes locked with mine. _Beautiful. _Paul! I shook my head and smiled.

"Can i have two Malibu and cokes please?" Better stay on the soft stuff.

He nodded, "Nate" he held his hand out, i took it.

"Bella"

"Beautiful Bella." I smiled quickly- it didn't sound the same as when Paul had said it. It sounded wrong, like he wanted something- expecting something. Not like with Paul- Paul said it because he meant it.

He turned his back and got two glasses. Faith stood beside me an odd look on her face- almost unease. I quirked a brow at her she replied by shaking her head softly. I shrugged it off.

"There you go Ladies" He said a smug smile on his plump lips as he handed me and Faith our drinks.

"Thank you" i said while sipping at my drink- the alcohol hit my tongue and i almost sang. I settled for smiling. I must look like the cat that got the cream.

"We'll see you around." I said while sliding of the chair i had perched on. His eyes never left me- it was uncomfortable. Faith coughed it seemed to get his attention- slightly.

"I'll be seeing you." He said- it sounded like he meant it.

I could feel his eyes on me as we walked away. I shivered. Fear ran through me, i wanted Paul.

...

"They've been called away- Sam had everyone go." Leah whispered while Kim and Emily distracted Faith. I glanced out the window we were stood at, the dark night looked menacing. I shivered for the second time tonight, _something's wrong. _

Leah looked at me then out the window. "He'll have at least one running patrol around here Bella, he wouldn't leave us unprotected." She whispered but she to shivered as she looked outside. Does she even believe what she said?

"Oh, i love this song." Faith said jumping up and down- turns out after four Malibu and cokes she turn into a different girl. _Lightweight. _

I tuned my ears into the song r_eally this song _I looked at her. "I know its old but i love it. Come on." She was tugging me further into the centre of the room, her other hand holding Kim's who again seemed to be acting out of character. _Im not a girl, not yet a women-Britney spears _was filling the room.

We all swayed together on the dance floor- minus Leah. I looked over to where we had been standing, she was still there looking out the window. _Can she feel it to? _

The song changed, upbeat and loud. _Only Girl- Rihanna. _The dance floor came alive and i slipped away, Faith Emily and Kim probably didn't even realise. I walked back over to Leah, my stomach tightened.

"Something's wrong, i don't know what or how i know, but something's wrong. I can feel it." She whispered. I closed my eyes. The fear in me multiplied. I swallowed loudly.

"I know I feel it to." She turned and looked at me. I saw fear in her eyes then she looked past me and her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Why is he staring at you?" she whispered. I looked over my shoulder. He stood there, his eye never wavering, always watching me- he didn't even look away when i looked at him. His eyes locked with mine- green eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered. "We have to go come one." I hissed, my heart beating a thousand beats a second.

"What about Kim Emily Faith?" she whispered her voice shook. She was still glancing behind me.

"We aren't going anywhere- just outside." I whispered pulling her out the room. One of the wolves must be out there, right?

...

We stood at the tree line that surrounds the Zane manor. The darkness swallowed us; we wouldn't be visible to anyone looking out _is that good or bad? _I couldn't answer my own question.

"I'm not sure about this Bella." The strong Leah I'm used to seeing has gone replaced with this Leah- fear in her eyes and in her voice. He hand gripping mine - never letting go.

I swallowed loudly. "Neither am i." My voice shook. "Stay here." I whispered and peeled my hand from hers. I stepped into the trees- it seemed impossible dark. I could hear my blood pulsing through me, it seemed impossibly loud.

"Paul" i whispered, _i need you. _

Nothing. The wind whipped around me, i stepped further into the foliage every step i took i left Leah and the house further behind, every step i took lead me further into the unknown.

_Go back. _I carried on; Paul has to be here... _someone has to be here._

A twig snapped. I whipped my head in the direction- to the right. Nothing. I tried to calm my breathing but it seemed to get worse, louder more erratic. I felt my body quiver; it wasn't from the cold but from fear.

Another twig snapped. "Leah" i whispered in vein- of course it wouldn't be her.

"Try again" he stepped into site, i screamed...

* * *

Ok sorry about the wait. Manic at work at the moment. Hope this makes up for it.

**Who do you think has found an all alone Bella? Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF HAVING THE PICTURES OF THERE OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE ARE NEEDED AND LOOKED AT . X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just want to say a quick thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers the comments you leave are so supportive and I truly believe in myself a little more with every review, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

Bella POV

As I screamed he vanished only to stand behind me with his ice cold hand over my mouth silencing the scream. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said simple before letting his hand drop from my mouth. I stayed silent.

He circled around me slowly; his eyes taking in everything. He stopped in front me of me with a smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his blood red eyes. "Well aren't you a pretty one" he said chuckling. I shivered in response.

"Who are you?" I whispered my own question.

He tipped his head to the side "Raoul" was his simple reply.

"Why are you here?" courage emanated from unknown place in me, also in that place I wanted answers.

He laughed, a low rumble before tilting his head and studying me, "I was sent" _Victoria. _Fear shot through me- it has to be her doing.

"By?" I whispered.

"It doesn't matter who sent me, only why." He sneered. I shivered: the dark wood swallowed us whole; no one knew I was out here apart from Leah. _Would she get help? _The wind whipped around me and I shivered, I could feel the goose bumps forming along my body.

"Why were you sent?" I whispered.

He chuckled in response, "To see what you know! I wasn't supposed to make contact with you but," he looked me up and down again and smirked, "I couldn't help myself." He stepped forwards, his marble cold body moving closer to me, I shivered again but this time in fear.

I tried to step back but he caught me and pulled me closer, his nose running along the column of my throat inhaling as he did so. "Divine" I suppose he meant my blood. James had said I was exquisite. "Just one bite wouldn't hurt." He sneered, I shivered and whimpered.

His lips found my throat, his teeth grazed my skin. He pushed my hair off my shoulder and away from my neck and placed his hand at the hollow of my back drawing me closer. I whimpered and tried to get out his impossibly strong arms but all I did was hurt myself more as he laughed at my feeble attempt. "Just relax; it will make it easier for me to stop." He whispered his ice cold breath hit my skin and instantly made me shudder.

Hi teeth pierced my skin and the memories of those nights with James were pushed to the forefront of my mind- I screamed. It didn't seem to bother him he just carried to lost in hazy bloodlust. I felt the energy in me twiddling; it always did even with James, he was literally sucking the life out of me, would he stop? Could he?

Time seemed to slow; everything seemed to happen like it does in movies when you mute the film and put it in slow motion. I knew my screams had stopped and were probably muffled cries for help by now as my body began to give way as my energy lessened. I wasn't clawing at his arms anymore in vein attempts to make him stop now my arms hung at the sides of my body, lifelessly. Then everything changed as my eyelids began to flutter closed. _They came_.

"Let go of her" spoke an enraged voice before the words turned into fierce roars. I felt my body fall to the ground as my capture was torn from me, I tried to stop the fall but the strength wasn't in me instead I let gravity pull me down.

I feel hard on the sodden ground but made no noise in protest; even if I wanted to I'm not sure I could have.

"Bella!" I felt a pair of arms pull me into a warm lap, the voice triggered something in me but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted the darkness to take me like it always had before, it's better that way it keeps the memories at bay even if it is only for a little while.

Things stayed silent for a while but that voice always stayed whispering things to me a soothing hand running through my hair. Then it stopped and I felt the ground beneath me shaking- no _he_ was shaking.

"We need to let him see her." Said another voice, this one was feminine and again sounded familiar.

"I'm not going to hurt her Paul but she needs to been seen to." _Paul _that's who was holding me

"How do I know you're not going to finish what he started, your one of them, like him." Paul's voice was cold and hard nothing like the voice I'm used to.

"Im around blood twenty four seven, my family and I have saved Bella once- let me do it again." Carlisle; he was here to.

No words were spoken but Paul must have given some single as I felt a cool hand brush over my neck. The cool hands seemed to examine me in a professional manor, he checked for a pulse and hopefully found one! Then mumbled something that sounded very much like a swear word.

"She's weak, her pulse is there barely. He took a lot of blood, I need to get her back to my house where I can't treat her properly." Paul gave an un-humorous laugh. "A house full of vampires; I don't think so. A hospital fine." His voice again was cold and firm.

"I can't take her to hospital that would draw to much attention and the fact that she has a bite mark on the side of her neck would go down to well. Paul she needs help and fast." Carlisle voice turned pleading.

_There talking about me. _But I'm fine. _Obviously not. _

Suddenly a terrifying growl emanated from beside me, Paul.

"We caught him" said a voice that sounded like Jacob.

"Let. Me. Go!" the voice had me wanting to retreat further into my mind. Raoul.

I felt the warmth that had kept me strong fade just as an ear piercing scream came from... Raoul?

"You did this!" Came the voice of Paul, but not the one that talked lovingly to me, this Paul was filled with hatred anger and revenge.

Nothing but another ear piercing screams came from the monster named Raoul. I'm glad I couldn't see no doubt Paul was making him pay.

"Paul stop; we don't want to kill him, yet." I heard a frustrated growl but the screaming stopped.

It was a few moments before I heard Pauls voice again, "Why are you here?" he spoke with the same hatred and anger but he sounded in control- for now.

"Paul!" Carlisle spoke quietly but urgently, "If I don't get her out of here she won't make it! I need to take her to mine where I can help her properly." I heard a frustrated growl no doubt Paul.

"Paul she needs help." Jacob's voice was closer than I expected and it wavered slightly as he spoke. "I'll go with her to the Cullen's, you stay here!" What Jacob meant was you stay here and kill the bastard that did this to me.

There was silence then he spoke, "We both go, she means more than revenge." My heart swelled and I promised myself then that I would live him till the day I die w_hich could be soon apparently. _I mentally shook my head of the thought- I've survived this once, I can do it again.

"We need to go now she's weakening" Carlisle's voice sounded close but also quiet, everything seemed to be fading away. The darkness was taking me just as I realised I wanted to stay; fight.

"Let us help!" The voice that spoke was familiar yet I couldn't place it. Others apparently didn't want to and another round of fierce growls ripped through the surrounding area, I would have cringed away from the sound if I could have.

"Who are you?" Sam's voice was fading as he spoke.

"I'm... to... help!" Piece of the conversation didn't reach me as the darkness dragged me closer. _Fight it. _

"No... they can... go now..." Carlisle's voice sounded tense- well the words I heard sounded panicked.

I felt warm arms wrap around me but it was too late, everything but the feel of the warmth had gone, faded into nothing. I was fading, losing the battle that I wanted to lose so many times before; but not this time. I guess the darkness will claim me whether I want it to or not. So why fight the losing battle!

* * *

Sorry its been a while, I'm not sure of this chapter so let me know what you think! Who do you think the mystery person is who wants to help?

Let me know!

**BTW Next chapter will be in Paul's POV so you get a better feel of what is happening in this scene from a conscious person! **

Quick note just to let you know about two authors and stories on here that I think you will enjoy;

**Lily. Rose .James **with **S h a t t e r e d H e a r t s** – a **Paul/Leah Leah/Sam** story set through New Moon and Eclipse and it's Leah's story, her coping with losing Sam to her cousin; her moving on trying to find her happy ever after! But is it with Sam? I can't answer that as Lily. Rose. James hasn't finished it yet but what she has wrote so far is amazing. Read.

The Second story is **The Bridge Between** by **Savannah-Faith** and I have to say it is one of the **best and original stories** ive read on here. It's a **Bella/Sam** story where Bella is a wolf as well. The stories plot is so original and just brilliant; it's a real adventure story. I promise you will LOVE.

Both stories can been found in my favourites!

Anyways please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Paul POV

I waited with baited breath and exhaled slowly with a hint of disappointment when the doors swung open and _my _Bella didn't walk through them and into my arms. Sam patted me on the sympathetically and handed me a beer,

"Drink up!" he said with a hint of understanding. "You look like you need it!" I nodded my head in thanks and took a swig, the alcohol will do nothing to me now yet it's a comfort thing- what I used to do before turning wolf. Drown myself in alcohol and girls but now there is only one girl for me, Isabella Swan- and I can't be happier with whom fate picked.

And as my thoughts drifted to Bella her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, _she's here. _Sam shook his head with a silent laugh shining in his eyes as I perked up and scanned the room. "You've got it bad!" Jacob said laughing before downing vodka shot scanning the sea of -short skirted heavily made up faces-of girls. He winked at a blonde haired big breasted girl who smiled a killer pearly smile.

I saw her then, she stood shining in the dark- the sequins on her short yet so beautiful dress shimmering under the spot lights beaming down onto the room. Her smiled though was brighter than any light and more beautiful than all the girls in this room put together- _my _girl. But my girl didn't walk over to me but instead walked off with... Faith! Emily Lean and Kim made their way over as I stared longingly after my imprint.

Emily noticed, "Let her have some human time, Paul, she loves you but let her have time!" she whispered softly a soothing hand resting on the arm before walking over to Sam and wrapping her arms around his neck as she captured his lips with hers. Jealousy shot through me- stupid but that didn't stop it eating away at me.

"We could do that! Then you wouldn't have to stare longingly at others." The hushed voice blowing hot alcohol tinged breath onto my skin belonged to Tessa; I closed my eyes and centred myself before turning and facing the bane of my existence.

She looked beautiful in her blue sequin littered dress and grey jacket she was turning heads but not mine, "What do you want Tessa?" my voice bored as I stared over her head scanning the room for Bella.

She sighed, "She's by the bar! My brother is serving her." I looked over to the bar and sure enough Tessa's older brother Nate was serving Bella with a gleam in his eye! I stepped forwards shaking a little.

"Don't bother Paul! He won't do anything he's a perfect gentleman" she said rolling her eyes, "Unlike me- I got all the bad genes!" she said with a seductive smile that had no affect on me, she placed her hand on my chest and my muscle rippled in repulsion under her touch.

I pushed her hand away with a little more force than needed, "I'm not interested Tessa, so please, for your sake as well as my own just leave me alone!"

She laughed innocently and almost sadly, "You love her!" she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear over the pounding base filling the room.

I looked down at her and saw a small sad smiling turning her lips, she had turned in the direction that Bella was and sighed, "She is beautiful!" I almost choked at her words. "Your eyes light up when you're around her. Your body language changes- like you're ready step in front of her at a moment's notice, ready to save her at the risk of your own life!" she sighed and looked back to me with a single tear falling over her black lined lashes. "You two are perfect for one another!" and with that she walked away leaving me standing in awe with my mouth wide open. What had just happened?

Yet I had no time to think and process what she had just said because as soon as she walked away Sam swopped in with news I didn't want to hear. "Vampire!" and with that we all filed out the room, I glanced longingly one last time behind me and saw Bella laughing throwing her head back. Beautiful.

...

_We've been on this trail for ten minutes Sam, its going nowhere, just round and round in circles- Jacob _

Sam sighed mentally

_We go back to the party- Sam_

We nodded and a picture of the blonde Jacob had winked at earlier flashed in all our minds.

_Nice- Embry _drooled

_Hands off bro, she's mine- Jacob _said almost smugly.

While pictures from the un-imprinted minds of girls flashed through the mind link all I could see was Bella, her beautiful long legs bare, the fabric of the sequin dress floating and stopping mid-thigh leaving little to my imagination, the red suede heels covering her feet screamed sex so did her red painted lips...

_Please stop now; this is torture- Colin _groaned through the mind link.

I could feel a low chuckle forming in my chest, _Hands off boys Bella is only mine _I sighed smugly.

There were grumbles of protest but they all knew I wasn't kidding- they even looked at her the wrong way and they would have a broken bone or five!

_She's going to get those looks Paul; she's a rare beauty- Sam _

I growled lowly unable to hide my anger at the thought of someone else's eyes on _my _Bella. A round of laughs shot through the mind link.

_Man you're more like a farther than a boyfriend- Seth _

_Gotta' say I agree with Seth, you need to give her space- Embry _

_She's been through a lot, crowding her could scare her away- Jacob _he spoke with sadness at the thought of her leaving again, he loves her like a brother loves there little sister.

_I got it- Me _

Thoughts went silent until Quil mentally screamed.

_Guys, Vampire its heading towards the party- Quil _

We took off at full speed, my thoughts flickering from the vampire to Bella and back again, the vampire was after Bella- my gut knew...

A scream pierced the silent night as we pushed through the trees!

...Bella's scream and we all knew it.

I pushed harder and flew past the trees phasing back to human form tugging on my shorts while still running, I broke through the cover and saw her, my beautiful Bella her body slumped blood pouring from her neck while a leech was attached to her his teeth sinking into her delicate soft skin.

"Let go of her!" I snarled. I stormed towards the Leech and ripped him from my Bella. Her body fell to the floor before I could reach her, she hit the damp ground and I winced before kneeling down and soothing the hair from her face, "Bella!" I whispered while my brothers went after the leech.

But what I smelt next enraged me more and I felt the burning rage of my wolf rip through me, a Cullen.

"We need to let him see her" Leah said standing beside the leech.

I clenched my teeth as the leech spoke "I'm not going to hurt her Paul but she needs to been seen to." I shook my head from side to side in anger and frustration all the while holding my broken girl in my arms.

"How do I know you're not going to finish what he started, your one of them, like him." I said my voice so cold and hard I barely recognized it as my own.

"Im around blood twenty four seven, my family and I have saved Bella once- let me do it again." There was nothing but sincerity and fear for my imprint in his voice.

I looked down and saw nothing but a broken girl- haunted by so much supernatural beings. How can she fight them off... she can't but we can try- and Carlisle can save her. I can hear her words now, what she would say to me if she could. _Trust him. _I nodded and the doctor was by her side his cold pale hands running over her. I looked away and only looked at her beautiful features.

"She's weak, her pulse is there barely. He took a lot of blood; I need to get her back to my house where I can't treat her properly." I laughed an un-humorous laugh and he looked up at me with pleading eyes. "A house full of vampires; I don't think so. A hospital: fine."

Carlisle sighed sadly "I can't take her to hospital that would draw to much attention and the fact that she has a bite mark on the side of her neck wouldn't go down to well. Paul she needs help and fast." I shook my head gritting my teeth together my wolf trying to protect its mate, _my _Bella.

I felt for her pulse, I could barely feel it. A tear ran down my cheek, I've only just found her and yet she's slipping away.

Another sickly sweet scent filled my lungs "We caught him" Jacob said stepping from the darkness the leech in his hands surrounded by my brothers.

"Let. Me. Go!" he screeched, a roar ripped from me as I left Bella's side and raced to stand before _him _I gripped his shoulder feeling it crumble beneath my hand as his piercing scream ripped through the night.

"You did this!" The words were more animalistic than man as his bones crumbled further under my scorching touch. Ever part of me wanted him dead, to suffer! Pay for the pain he has caused my mate, my angel, my Bella.

"Paul stop; we don't want to kill him, yet." Sam said placing a firm yet soft hand on my shoulder.

"I really think I do" I whispered so low it was barely audible before I gave a frustrated growl and freed his shoulder from my iron grip.

"Why are you here?" I said with as much control as I could muster while looking at the Leech before me, held by my brothers.

"Paul!" Carlisle said quietly but urgently, "If I don't get her out of here she won't make it! I need to take her to mine where I can help her properly." Another growl ripped through me.

"Paul she needs help." Jacob's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. "I'll go with her to the Cullen's, you stay here!" What he meant was I stay here and kill the bastard that did this to Bella. Then I looked to her fragile broken form, her limbs twisted and the blood drying I couldn't see her be taken away from me. Nothing means more than her.

"We both go, she means more than revenge." I stepped forwards to my angel.

"We need to go now she's weakening." Carlisle said frantically.

A twig snapped and familiar yet unfamiliar scents filled the small space already filled with so many people- supernatural beings.

"Let us help!" We all erupted in growls as we saw who stepped from beneath the blanket of darkness.

"Who are you?" he asked the aged woman who stepped from the shadows- two others behind her. I snarled as I saw the two!

"We can help Paul, we know what you are. We know what they are" she pointed to the leeches in the clearing. "And we can save her life!" she whispered looking to Bella on the ground, leaves scattered around her.

"Why? How?" I sounded angered and yet at the same time defeated.

"Let me explain Tessa" the aged woman said patting Tessa's arm and stepping and pushing away Nate's supporting hand. "We are Savants; humans with extra abilities if you like, some say it's a dieses some think it's a gift." She looked to Bella's crumpled form. "I'm a healer" she pointed to Tessa, "Tessa can sense feelings!" Tessa looked away, "And Nate can predict danger." She turned to Carlisle and spoke to him directly.

"Let us help!"

Carlisle nodded once I put up no fight; all I wanted was for my Bella to well again. "She's slipping away, her emotions are barely there." Tessa whispered never once looking at me.

"Lift her carefully- we go back to mine." Carlisle wasn't asking- it was an order. I obeyed and lifted her body into my arms; her life tied to mine- both slipping away.

Jacob stood beside me with Leah beside him, tears stained her cheeks.

"We must hurry" Carlisle said before leading us through the woods the _Savants _following also while the Pack took care of the Leech.

Every hurried step I took my heart became numb- my life is really tied to hers and I can feel it slipping away. She's giving up the fight. "Stay with me Bella, please, don't leave me!" I murmured into her hair, "Fight it."

"She's trying" Tessa said turning her head to look at Bella before meeting my eyes. "She's fighting it- for you!"

We made it to the Cullen's home in record time and as we did Bella was taken from me, "I need to take her to my office- I will work there!" Carlisle said hurriedly as he swooped away holding my life, my heart, my soul in his arms.

The old woman that had been with Tessa and Nate followed behind Carlisle: at a much slower pace. The caramel coloured haired vampire gave me a soft smile and spoke in a delicate voice, "Sit. Carlisle is a determined man and a good doctor" she led me to a room where a few of the Cullen's sat all sullen faced. "And Bella is a fighter. If anyone can survive it's her." I nodded stiffly and sat on a plush leaver sofa; I leaned forwards and buried my face in my hands.

I expected to feel so many emotions yet I felt nothing but emptiness, like my soul has literally been ripped out of my chest leaving me with nothing but a gaping hole where my life used to be.

The couch dipped, I didn't need to look to see who it was. "Clarinda, she's our great Aunt and she's the best healer I know! She's a powerful Savant, with her Carlisle and Bella fighting for her life- she'll live." She whispered softly.

"Why do you care?" my voice was harsh yet hoarse as I spoke.

She exhaled deeply, "I feel the love you share Paul- it wasn't fully there before but in that clearing you were both surrounded by a golden light; love. It was so bright I could barely look at you both! You thought you lost her and she thought she would never see you and the love you hold for each other shone so brightly!" I could smell and hear her tears. "I care because a love like that is worth fighting for!" she placed a hand around mine and pulled them away from my face.

"Don't let the numbness take you, fight it- it'll give her strength to!" she stood and made her way out the back door- she went no further but stood beside her brother leaving me surrounded my Cullen's and an overwhelming need to fight the numb feeling spreading through me.

So I pushed it away, I thought of Bella's laugh, her smile, her lips on mine when she kissed me only a few hours back! I pictured her at the bonfire, the first time I saw her glowing in the presences of the fire as it danced shadows over her flawless smooth skin. I thought of our future and what it could hold, a family and a home- together. I pushed the numbness away and replaced it with life, memories... happiness.

We sat in complete silence, the blonde Rosalie had come to sit beside me. Then two sounds pierced the night; one was the final roar of a leech taking its last breath and the other was the steady beat of a heart... my Bella's heart. I let a small smile grace my lips at the sound and I felt the pull in my heart, _you saved me _where the words that filled me on a voice sounding so very much like Bella's but then it was gone but the smile remand and so did her steady heart beat.

My Pack brothers walked through the door and stood still, and then Jacob smiled and whispered into the silent room...

"She's her own miracle"

* * *

Ok, so what do you think? I know its been a while but I really wanted this chapter to be right! Ive wrote many different chapters for this and I like this one the best! What do you think?

Here is a little bit about Savants and the bases of the Savants (the Zane's) in my story: **Savant syndrome** sometimes referred to as **savantism**, is a rare condition in which people with developmental disorders have one or more areas of expertise, ability, or brilliance that are in contrast with the individual's overall limitations.

So please let me know what you think of this chapter- I hope it hasn't disappointed! Please Review and let me know what you think x

Next chapter will be back in Bella POV and hopefully up soon x


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry its been so long. Hopefully you like this chapter. Please Review!**

Bella POV

The darkness slowly started to fade, after how long- I'm not sure! My senses came back to me one by one the last was my sight but as my eyes fluttered open the one I saw was the one I least expected.

"Bella"

I stare unable to look away. "Tessa!" I exclaimed.

Her lips twitch like she was fighting a smile instead she nods and takes a seat next to the bed. I look around realising that nothing looks familiar. Not the white pristine walls or the book littered shelves.

"Where am I?" I whisper.

"At the Cullen's, Carlisle and my Aunt helped heal you." She looked away, her eyes flickering around the room before landing back on me. I still couldn't look away.

"You're wondering why I'm here! I guess you missed the explanation." I nodded.

"Being unconscious usually means I miss things like that!" sarcasm dripped from my words. She laughed outright obviously finding what I said funny. _I don't! _

"My family and I, well we're Savant's. I can sense emotions; my brother can predict danger and my Aunt can heal." She sighed waiting for a reaction, obviously I didn't respond the way she thought I would because she tilted her head in confusion.

"You're not going to say anything, ask me to prove it or something!" I snorted unattractively.

She arched a brow. "You have a low opinion of me don't you! Of course I believe you. I've heard and seen enough of the supernatural to doubt it." I hissed as I moved my neck slightly, pain shot through ever nerve in my body.

To my surprise Tessa jumped up and put a hand on shoulder, "Don't move, it'll hurt more." She said with sympathy.

I lay back my head resting against the soft feather pillow with a sigh trying my hardest not to move my neck. "What happened to Raoul?"

She sat back down but glanced nervously at me every couple of minutes. _She can feel your pain remember. _"If by Raoul you mean the vampire that bit you, then he's dead!" She stated.

"Where is everyone else?"

She laughed softly surprising me, "Am I really that bad?"

"Oh no I didn't mean-" I tried to explain but she waved her hand dismissively.

"I know what you meant! The Cullen's had to go hunting and the Pack is asleep downstairs, they've been here two days straight! And Charlie went home earlier, Billy insisted he get some food and rest and had a shower."

"I've been out that long?" I whispered.

She nodded with a small smile, "You nearly died, again! You needed rest. Luckily he wasn't pushing venom into you so that's something to be grateful for, right!" She shrugged slightly and smiled.

"Have you stayed all this time?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

It was her turn to snort, "God no! No offence."

"None taken" I replied a little sharply and I instantly felt bad. _Damn why do I have to have a conscious. _

"Why are you here then?" I asked confused at why she would be checking in on me.

"I come for a couple of hours a day with my brother; we usually just sit down stairs! But I came alone today and found the Pack asleep. Then I realised I couldn't feel your emotions which meant you were getting stronger so I came up here." She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"So you can't sense my emotions anymore?"

"Kinda' but not nearly as much as when you're weak, before in school and things I didn't feel you at all. It annoyed me! That and Paul seemed to be drooling all over you." She looked away from me and out the window.

"Is that why you hated me?" I inquired; I spoke softly and barely above a whisper.

"I guess; I couldn't feel your emotions so I didn't know how much you really cared. How both of you felt about each other." Her shoulders sagged as she looked back at me a sad smile on her lips. "I thought you were just another girl, one better than me." She looked down at her hands that lay entwined in her lap. "Then when you got bit, when you were dying I felt everything. Paul thought he was going to lose you and you thought you'd never see him again and all that love you both felt for each other multiplied."

I felt tears form in my eyes. "Do you love him?" I snivelled.

She laughed softly shaking her head, "No, but I wanted him for a long time! I had him for a while to, and then you came along." She took my hand that lay palm flat on the bed. The action shocked me but I didn't pull my hand away. "He loves you, the love you two share... I've never felt anything so strong." She spoke with a fierce timbre in her words. "My family and I helped because a love like yours is worth fighting for." She squeezed my hand gentle. "And we'll continue to help."

I knew what she meant, I sighed. "It's dangerous helping me! Victoria is dangerous." _How many people are willing to risk their lives to help me? This isn't right! _

"I know, my brother can predict danger remember. I admit I won't be much help but him and my Aunt can be! I'll be floating round in the background most probably." She said dismissively, I knew there would be no changing her mind.

"Thank you." I whispered giving her a small smile of my own. "You didn't have to help me, neither did your family but you have and I'm grateful, so thank you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "What are best friends for!" She said sarcastically brushing off my comment.

I laughed, "Soon we'll be braiding each other's hair and telling each other all our secrets!"

"Uh-huh! Whatever you say Swan." she said with another roll of her eyes shaking her head in amusement.

"Should I be worried?" I whip my head in the direction of the door and the so very familiar husky voice.

Forgetting my neck injury I curse as the pain shots through me. "Shit!"

Paul rushed to my side cupping my cheek. "Shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have surprised you like that. Are you ok?" He looked panicked as his eyes darted over my features with rapid speed.

I cupped his hand that cupped my cheek, "I'm fine, just a little sore is all!" I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I should go!" Tessa's hand started to pull away from mine.

I stopped her squeezing her hand, "Thank you" She nodded and left with a smile.

Pauls thumb swept across the shadows under my eyes, "What was that about?" He whispered as the bed sank under his weight as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly I'm not totally sure myself!" He laughed softly.

"As long as you're ok" His eyes bore into mine with a fierce intensity. "You scared me Bella, never do that again. Please." He looked like a burning man as he whispered his voice strand as if thinking about losing me pained him more than words could describe.

I breathed in sharply as my neck wound throbbed. "I'll try!" I said with a shaky laugh.

We stared for a while, our eyes never leaving each others. The ticking of the cloak slowed as he leaned forwards his eyes glancing to my parted lips. He braced one hand on the pillow beside my head while the other slid into my hair, brushing stray strands away from my face. I closed my eyes and fell into his touch; my breathing became laboured as his lips brushed mine.

"You're too beautiful." He whispered against my lips, his sweet breath mixing with mine. "I don't deserve you and you don't deserve this life filled with danger-" I stopped him capturing his bottom lip with my teeth, nibbling slightly.

My hand cupped his cheek mirroring his earlier action, "It's not about deserving anything." My hand falls and my fingers trace the veins in his neck running down to his built shoulders. His forehead rests against mine as our noses brush together, he teases me his lips barely brushing my own before I lean forwards slightly hating the wait I take matters into my own hands _or lips! _

I arch into his body, his embrace as he sets my body on fire, ever nerve alive responding to his heated touch. I feel the ache, my body protesting still feeling weak but I don't listen or pay attention, the feelings shooting through me as he caresses my bare shoulder and traces the curve of my breast are to over powering- too good to stop!

His hands find the bottom of the thin nightgown someone must have put me in while I was unconscious. His hands rest just below the fabric on my hips as he shifts more of his body onto the bed, it sinks further as I arch my back bring my body closer to his as my head falls back with a throaty groan leaving my neck exposed. Taking advantage of that he peppers kiss down the column of my neck carefully avoiding the bite. "We should stop, your still weak." He whispers as if the bite had just reminded him of what my body has just been through.

His hands still grip my hips, I shift causing my sex to brush his groin. His reply comes in the form a dark lusty moan, his fingers digging into my soft skin trying to control his wolf's urges. The girls had mention the need a wolf feels to claim his mate.

"Soon" I whisper into the curve of his neck placing wet kisses where ever I could reach.

"You're going to kill me!" came his husky reply. _That voice; a real turn on! _

My lips move to the corner of his, "Let's hope not." I kiss his shadowed jaw line his stumble brushing and tickling my skin. "I can't comprehend my life without you. Not now I've found you."

His head falls to my shoulder, his lips dangerous close to my mounds covered only with the thin spotted material of the nightgown. Before I can get too carried away or excited he sits up and shifts to the edge of the bed again, his hair tousled and his eyes glazed. _He's one fine specimen. _

He closes his eyes and his hands cover his face moving upwards slowly before running through his hair. "Are you ok?" I whispered worry evident in my voice.

His hands drop from his hair and he takes my hands in his, "I'm fine Bella, just my wolf isn't too happy with the way that little session ended." He said with a smirk that could melt butter _and your heart. _

I smirked back and winked playfully, "Well tell your wolf not to worry; he'll have a happy ending soon." My choice of words made us both laugh a little hysterically.

"How did I get so lucky!" he whispered after sobering up.

I shrug and play it off with a shove to his chest- of course the shove didn't even move him an inch! "It wasn't luck, it was fate."

He rests his forehead against mine again, but the hunger that was in them before had left and was replaced by a large dose of love and affection. "Well I love fate... but I love you more."

"I love you to." His lips captured mine in a soft sweet embrace.

"When this is all over I'd like to take you out on a date!" He whispered between kisses.

I smiled against his lips, happy and content, "I'd like that!"...

* * *

Ok so this wasn't really a major chapter, mainly some fluff but never fear the story is going to pick up quickly, the fight between Victoria the Pack and the Cullen's is looming on the horizon! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think? Does everyone like the way Bella and Tessa's relationship has turned? Let me know!

**I would like to say a quick thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, the comments you leave always put a big smile on my face! I'm so glad that my story is so well loved and read. It really means a lot! So THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart and I hope I don't disappoint! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been sooooo long, I feel terrible. Here's the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint**.

**Paul POV**

"Your vitals look good, the bruising on your neck is also fading and your heart rate is back to normal. I think you'll be just fine." Papa leeched said, or Carlisle as Bella keeps correcting me.

"For now" she whispered.

I saddled up next to her, cupping her face in my hand, "Forever, I won't let anything happen to you again." I winced; I had let something happen to her. My imprint. I should have never let _anything_ happen to her, let alone _again_.

"Can I go downstairs now, join in with the _discussion_?" Bella asked Carlisle, using her best puppy dog eyes- no pun intended!

Carlisle and I looked at each other; it wasn't hard to work out what he was silently asking. "Ok," I said turning my attention back to Bella. "But I'm carrying you down the stairs." I insisted.

She huffed as I thudded down the stairs carrying her bridal style. "I know you don't like it but you're not fit to walk." I said with a smirk, loving the feel of her in my arms, I could have lost this. Never again will I leave her unprotected.

"I'm fine." She insisted. Such a stubborn, beautiful woman she is.

"Bella you were bit and drained by a vampire, you nearly died." I started to shake at Papa leeches words.

"Been there got the T-shirt." She said, but the words came out muffled because she had pressed her face into the hollow of my neck, nuzzling me, her soft lips brushing my skin ever so often making my wolf cry with happiness.

"Just accept you'll need help getting around and doing things for at least a couple of days." Carlisle said with a smile that said _tough luck._ It took a lot of restraint to not laugh, especially when Bella pouted.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure you get at least two showers a day." I said with a cheeky wink and a crooked smirk. Mental images followed the thought, my Bella with water streaming down her front, over the swells of her breast and down the lines of her abdomen.

Bella arched an eyebrow and I shook my head, though I think she got the idea of where my thoughts were at because she smirked, knowingly.

I carried her gently, going extra slow. "You can walk a little faster; I'm not as breakable as you all seem to think, if I was I wouldn't be here now." She whispered but I didn't quicken my steps out of fear of hurting her but also because I was reluctant to let her go.

I pressed my lips to the top of her head as we entered the dining room, everyone sat around the long table fell silent as we entered, if I had been listening I could have heard the conversation while walking down the stairs, but my concentration was elsewhere, on Bella.

"Please don't stop on my account, after all I am only the one she wants." She said it with such sarcasm that Esme looked like she wanted to scold her, but she didn't obviously thinking Bella was lashing out because of the traumashe had just been through.

Everyone was silent then Jasper spoke, "I was saying that Victoria will probably strike within the week. She sent a scout out and when he doesn't return she's going to know we got to him and that whatever plans they had will have to be changed." I began to shake.

"So, did he tell you anything?" Bella asked as I sat down and then pulled her onto my lap.

Emmett decided to say his piece then, "He told us some useful things." I stared at Emmett waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Care to go into detail?" Bella asked while rolling her eyes, Rose tried to stifle a laugh which she barely managed to do. I on the other hand found nothing about the situation amusing.

Emmett looked stumped before nodding. "Oh, right. Well he said that there are around twenty new borns, the max being twenty five but with Jaspers experience he says that some of them won't make it."

"Why?" I directed this at Jasper. He paused, almost guarded at telling a shape-shifter something.

"The newborns will fight amongst themselves, controlled by the need for blood and dominance especially when there are that many newborns together. I would say we are looking at around twenty newborns, which between us all should be easy. Newborns rely on their strength but we will rely on skill." Jasper seemed detached, emotionless and I wondered briefly how he knew so much.

"Why are newborns stronger?" I asked, almost politely. Have to make an effort with the leeches if they're going to help protect my girl.

"In the first months of the change the human blood remains in the tissues therefore making them stronger." Jasper reeled off the information as if he were reciting it from a book.

"So how do we learn _the skill_?" I said with a slight undertone of sarcasm, Sam raised a brow at me with a warning look. I shrugged it off.

Jasper smiled then, one that made him look almost happy, the operative word being almost. "I'll teach you!"

* * *

Charlie rushed out and embraced his daughter, all but shoving me out the way. My wolf wasn't happy but the man in me knew he was no threat. Charlie, her father, has been through as much pain and worry as myself. I can't stop him from holding his daughter I never want to let her go and I can only imagine that is how he feels to.

"Oh Bella, I was so scared, so scared." He murmured into her ear as he held her close.

Sam stood beside me, to my right, Jacob to my left.

"Stay for a while, let her rest. We will meet you at mine before we head to the clearing for training tonight." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to be ok." Jacob said, though worry still lingered in his eyes.

"She never should have been _not_ ok it shouldn't have happened." I said with a fierce, near inaudible, hiss to my voice. My anger was directed at myself, no one else.

"Your right, it never should have happened and that is on all our shoulders, not just yours Paul. But it _did _happen and she needs you to be strong for her. That's what you need to do now." Sam said, his Alpha tone subtly lacing his words but not enough to be a direct order.

I nod curtly, any other reply gone from my lips because Charlie had let Bella go and was now looking at me. I felt more than saw Sam and Jacob back off, no doubt going to Sam's.

"Make sure she gets some rest, help her, and look after her." Charlie said, it pained him to say it but he knew that my wolf as well as the man in me needed to be with my mate, alone.

Bella stepped forwards, stumbling. I was beside with my arm around her waist before she could even blink. She gasped the snuggled into my side all the while staring at her father. "Where are you going dad?"

Charlie sighed but smiled at his daughter, love shining brightly behind the tears threatening to fall. "I'm going to the Clearwater's for a while sweetie." He stepped forwards and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will be back before you off tonight, I promise."

Bella nodded and pressed her lips to her father's cheek before he started the five minute walk to the Clearwater's.

We stood slightly until he was out of sight, then Bella spoke. "He left so we could be alone, didn't he." She whispered.

I buried my face into her hair, her scent like no other, sweet and divine- it was driving my wolf crazy. "You've been hurt; my wolf needs to be with you, I need to be with you; alone. Charlie knows that and I respect him even more so than I did before for letting me have some time with you." I said deciding on telling the truth even if she got a little mad.

But she simply nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck. "To the kitchen, I'm hungry." She commanded with a small smile.

"As you wish, madam" I said playing along with a gallant bow before sweeping her up in my arms.

Her soft musical laugh was infectious, and as I sat her down on one of the chairs around the table and rummaged in the cupboards for food, her laughter was the one thing that kept me smiling.

"Try the fridge," she suggested after I'd raided half the cupboards in search of something other than peanut butter and baking goods. I could hear the smile in her voice and the restraint it was taking for her not to laugh.

Any other girl who dared laugh at me would have had the silent treatment or a cold glare, but not my Bella.

An hour later, and several failed attempts, I placed a plate in front of my imprint. She inhaled deeply and then smiled. "It smells divine."

"Spaghetti, it's my specialty." I said with a grin.

Bella laughed, "It's the only thing you can cook, isn't it?" she asked laughing, a twinkle in her eyes.

I laughed with her, "You caught me this is the only thing I can make that is edible." I held my hands up in mock surrender loving the smile that stretch her lips.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" she smiled teeth and all before throwing a piece of ripped up bread at me. I could have dodged it easily but I didn't, instead I enjoyed the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips at it hit me.

A stupid little thing, but she felt a little better because it had hit me, I could see it in her eyes. She felt weak around us all and that little triumph was a little piece of her strength back. _Wow, I'm starting to get the hang of this imprinting thing. _

"Uh-huh, I know but that's why you love me." I said with no doubt a very cheesy grin on my face before stuffing a mouth full of pasta in my mouth.

She laughed once more before dipping her head as if she were embarrassed. "I do love you" she looked up her hair swept off her face. A beautiful sight and it made my heart skip a beat or three. "I love you" she repeated with a conviction that both made me sing with joy and quiver with worry.

"Bella, are you ok?"

She laughed, but not with happiness. "How can I be ok Paul? I love you and soon I might lose you, as well as everyone else I care about." A single tear slid down her cheek, perching on her lip before her tongue swept it away.

"You won't lose me, you won't lose any of us." I stood and made my way to her side of the table. "Jasper will train us, and we will win." I cupped her cheek, catching her tears with my thumb. "When this is over we can be happy, you won't have to look over your shoulder. You won't have to live in fear."

She sniffled, bowing her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. "Don't hide from me Bella." I whispered, low and filled with sadness. "I've failed you once, but it will never happen again. I will always protect you... your my everything now."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips but then it was gone- too soon for my liking. "I have no doubt you'll protect me, what I'm worried about is the lengths you'll go to protect me."

"I'll do whatever it takes." I said without hesitation knowing the words were true, when it comes down to it I would take a bullet for her, sacrifice my life so she could live.

She grabbed my hand and held it in-between hers. Sighing sadly she closed her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of; you value my life above your own."

"You are my life Bella, without you I have nothing." I insisted, my wolf in me screaming at me telling me to make her to understand.

"No," she all but growled, "Without me you have friends, family, people that care. You have your own life I am just a part of it." She stood her body pressing against mine; I didn't move to put space between us- it felt to good.

"You're my imprint, my soul-mate, my other half. It's you keeping me on this earth not gravity. That is what an imprint is, what it means and I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked fiercely into her eyes, and she stared right back.

"We are going to have to agree to disagree. But ask yourself this, if it came down to one of us dying, would you want me to choose myself?"

"It's different for-"I tried to insist but she stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"It's not different, I feel what you feel Paul. But the difference is I'm not as strong as you, I cannot fight to protect you against the supernatural. So it will probably never be a decision I have to make." She exhaled loudly, her shoulder slumping her hand hanging by her sides.

"Good, you will never have to fight for me. I'll protect you, not matter what." I whispered my breath hitting her skin caused her to shiver. It wasn't from the cold.

"Just think about what I said, please." I nodded.

I could see her point but it changed nothing, if I could prevent her getting harmed I would do it no matter what. It's the way it is.

"Come on, you need a shower and rest before we go out tonight." I said lifting her bridal style. Any thoughts of food and eating long gone.

"Hey, I can shower myself." She whined but the smile was there.

"One thing you should know about me Bella, I make good on what I say and I said I would help you shower." I said with a wink and a smirk that earned me a deep blush, I wondered briefly how far that blush went. _You'll find out soon enough. _

"Twice a day if I remember correctly" She said huskily. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, my wolf growled.

"God I love you."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's taken so long, I'm not sure about this chapter so let me know what you think. I think some people are waiting for some lemons and I think the next chapter will have some, I think a flash back in Bella's POV about what happens in the shower, me thinks. Do you? Please review and let me know what you think.

**My new story, please check it out. It's a Sam/Bella fic:**

**Who's Afraid**

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Many people are but Bella isn't. Bella discovers that she has a unique connection to the beast-one that inexorably draws them together, making her both suspect...and bait. Then there's Sam, the strange beautiful man who seems to appear just after the wolf...a dark seductive twist on a childhood tale.

Check it out, see what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Ok so there is a lemon scene in this chapter, I'm not sure about it and I would love to hear what you think and ways to improve. I hope you enjoy, and please to any young readers skip the italics section if you know you are too young to read it. Thank you.

**Bella POV**

As soon as the light had faded, Paul and I set off to meet the Pack and the Cullen's. Their training would take place in a clearing, surrounded with woodland- nothing and no one for miles. Paul carried me, bridal style while running, making it look effortless.

We shared few words but that was ok, my mind wasn't really anywhere apart from earlier that day...

_He stood before me, unbuttoning his shorts as I stood, staring in wonder. They slid from his hips revealing the perfect V that led to the part of his body that had yet to be uncovered- for my eyes, at least. _

_I heard the denim hit the floor and I couldn't look away. He stood in all his glory unnerved and still looking as confident as ever. Looking at him I could see why, he had nothing to be ashamed about._

"_Your turn" he whispered huskily, his voice not the only thing giving away his arousal. _

_I've never been ashamed of my body, but with his watchful eyes glued to me I couldn't help but blush. He was perfect and I had the scars, from James, ones he hadn't seen yet. _

_I attempted to pull my shirt over my head, but with a hiss my arms fell to my sides. The pain too much for me even to undress myself, I sighed and hung my head, closing my eyes willing the tears to go away hating how weak I felt._

"_Here, let me help you." His voice was close and soft; his warmth told me he was standing before me. _

_I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt, his finger tips lighting touching my stomach. Desire shot through me, sending shock waves down my spine as his arousal brushed my thigh. _

"_I'm going to have to tear it" he whispered his voice still low and filled with desire. _

_Words wouldn't help me so I nodded, and then my shirt was torn from my body. At least it wasn't one of my favourites. I gasped softly and opened my eyes, locking them with his. He smirked, enjoying every minute of it. Truthfully, I was to. _

_Soon all my clothes were gone and I stood there as naked as the day I was born, he stood back, his eyes looking at every part of me, sweeping up and down my body. He didn't speak and I felt tears begin to form again, he was disgust- he must be. _

"_Beautiful" he sighed with a smile before brushing and tucking my hair behind my ears. "Come on, you need a shower and some rest before we go training tonight."_

"_I'm not the one training" I said while stepping under the warm spray of the shower head. _

_He stepped in behind me, the water cascading down his chest, a beautiful sight. "No but you're the one that has been injured and needs to keep her strength up." _

_He grabbed my shampoo -coconut scented- and instructed me to turn around before lathering his hands in it and massaging it into my scalp. An involuntary moan escaped my lips as his hands continued to massage and calm me, my worries nearly all forgotten._

"_I wouldn't do that too often little girl, I only have so much control." He all but growled into my ear, while bucking his hips into me so I could feel his all too obvious arousal. _

_The problem was that with all the growling he was doing and his cock pressed into my lower back it was all too much, another moan escaped and I felt my arousal peek. His actions became rushed as he washed away the shampoo from my hair before turning me around to face him. A mixture of lust and love swimming in his orbs made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat. _

"_You smell divine Bella" he said, his hands on my hips and his lips by my ear. _

"_Uh-huh" I whispered, my breathing laboured as my chest heaved causing my breasts to press against his chest every couple of seconds._

_It became too much for him to control himself, and with a growl he captured my lips with his. His tongue sneaking its way past my lips to get to my tongue, where we fought for dominance, he tasted sweet, like the best kind of candy and I couldn't get enough._

_His hands moved higher, inching their way up my back before one cupped the back of my neck while the other palmed my breast. We moaned in sync, every sound fuelling our desires. I slipped my hands into his wet glossy hair, pulling slightly which caused him to push me against the wall of the shower. _

_Dizzy with desire I thanked the Gods that he held me upright, his body pinning mine to the shower wall was the only thing keeping me from going weak at the knees and collapsing on the shower floor._

"_I want you, Isabella." My full name fell from his lips, it sounded unbelievably sexy and I realised I wanted him to. I needed to be his, to have him- in every single way. _

"_Then take me." I whispered, watching while water droplets dripped from Paul's nose and onto his lip, while water cascaded down his front; some resting in the lines of his muscles. _

_With a grunt he thrust his hips forward, attaching his lips to mine aggressively but all the while he made sure he wasn't hurting me. His thick muscular thigh came to rest between my legs, and I rubbed my sex upon it trying to relieve the burning ache. Moans slipped from my lips as his thigh began to move rhythmically with my thrusts, he swallowed my cries of pleasure greedily returning them with his own grunts as we both got the friction we both desperately desired. _

_We were out the shower and the bathroom before I knew it, my legs wrapped around his waist as he took us to my room. We were both still dripping wet but that didn't matter, I needed him. He laid me gentle on the bed, before crawling on top of me peppering kisses up my body the whole way before he reached my lips. _

_"Bella!" he whimpered, as my hand wrapped around the base of his thick pulsing cock._

"_Tell me what you want!" I whispered into his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe which caused him to thrust into my hand. I smirked loving the effect I had on him. _

"_Uh- touch me baby." He begged. I complied. _

_Pumping with my right hand I moved up and down his shaft, tightening my grip every so often causing him to cry out my name. He shuddered above once in a while as his hands gripped at the sheets below us sometimes tearing them. _

"_Shit baby" he exclaimed, shuddering once again above me, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. _

_Though I loved what I was doing to him my own arousal was coming to the point where it was painful and rubbing my thighs together did nothing to relive the ache. _

"_Stop baby, I want to be in you" he panted, stilling my hand with his own. _

_The head of his cock brushed against my folds, wet and ready for him. He teased me, rubbing his cock deliciously near my clit several times before he surged slowly into me, with no warning, roaring as he did so. He stretched me, pushing against the ache I so badly wanted to relieve; while I let a string of expletives fly from my mouth, describing the feeling in lurid detail. _

_I twisted and turned, encouraging him, shaking his control. When he was buried as deeply as he could be, he let go snarling into the curve of my throat and tearing once again at the sheets below us. He rotated his hips and I pushed against him, circling as well. The friction was bliss like water to a dessert and food to the starving. _

_"Fuck," he whispered harshly nibbling at the sensitive skin on my neck._

_I reached up to lace my fingers around his neck. "Paul, fuck me, please!" I whispered hoarsely. _

_My body convulsed softly around him and we both moaned, feeling each other's reactions, which fanned the embers within us. _

_"__Please…"__I begged. _

_He grabbed me by the hips and began to softly pull out before he then eased back in. My walls sucked at him greedily, swelling around him as he continued to surge into me. The tension increased and my body seemed to take over in its mindless journey to find satisfaction. His expletives matched mine as we both continued to climb, and my body engulfed him unmercifully, sucking him for all he was worth. He pushed forcefully back and forth, our body's slick with sweat as we exercised each other's stamina. _

_I wrapped my legs around his waist my ankles crossing over, the move allowing him deeper entry which caused us both to growl in delight at the sensation. We moved together as one, he was always in control; his elbows resting either side of me as he drove his hips forwards mumbling profanities into the curve of my neck. _

"_Fuck, Bella." He grunted while pounding into me. _

_His balls slapped against me, the sound of skin hitting skin never sounded sexier as he continued his unmercifully attack on my body. His cock buried in me to the hilt, hitting all the right places. Too many times I screamed his name, while he growled mine which only intensified my desire. I was a whimpering mess, I squirmed beneath him needing the release that he was prolonging. _

_When he was about to cum he reached down between our bodies to play with my clit. The touch of his finger sent me over the edge, pulling him with me. _

_I cried out, "Oh God" breathlessly. I literally saw stars exploding behind my eyelids._

_He rode out his orgasm grunting and swearing hoarsely before he pulled out of me, rolled onto his back and sagged against the headboard a lazy smile on his lips. _

"_That was..." he trailed off, panting._

"_Wow" I finished for him. _

_He rolled onto his side, a smile playing on his lips. "Wow is exactly the right word." He pressed his lips to mine softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he whispered, his voice a little fearful. _

_I shook my head, "No." _

_He pulled me into his side, where I laid my head on his chest. "Get some sleep Bella; I'll wake you up before we go." _

"_Uh-huh" I said through a yawn. _

"_I love you Bella, and I'll keep you safe." _

"_Love you to, Paul"..._

"Are you thinking about something or just staring into space?" Tessa said, jolting me from my memory.

"Remembering actually, if you must know" I snapped back.

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." She muttered.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm tired and snappy. The problem is that I had to wake up! Let alone what side of the bed."

She snorted before sitting crossed legged on the cold damp grass next to me. "Don't worry about it." We sat in silence for a while, watching as the Pack and the Cullen's fought against each other, sometimes one on one and sometimes in teams.

I couldn't help but wince every time Paul fought; I wanted him to win every fight hurt the 'enemy' before they hurt him, which instantly made me feel bad when he had to fight Esme.

"Are you scared?" Tessa whispered all of a sudden, her voice too low for any of the supernatural beings to hear.

I turned my head so I was looking at her. I nodded. "Yes, I'm terrified." I confessed, though it wasn't really a secret.

She paused, gazing at the _soldiers_ in training. Two families, ready to fight for me, die for me. "They're good." She commented.

"She's dangerous," was all I could say, remembering her ruby red eyes and her hate filled sneer.

"Do you doubt them, tut tut Bella." I looked behind me to see the girls. Emily, Kim and Leah stood wrapped up from head to toe in warm woollen thick clothes. It was Leah that had spoken.

They all sat down, and I inhaled shakily. "They'll do everything they can." I said with conviction, knowing the words were true. "But so will Victoria, she really wants me dead and she doesn't care who gets hurt in the process."

I was aware that the training had stopped; they were listening to our conversation but I was the only one aware of that fact the others seemed to be oblivious.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Victoria won't get anywhere near you. The bitch will be dead and you can move on with your life, a happy life with your soul-mate." Leah stated, crossing her arms.

"Leah's right Bella, you've got a life ahead of you. Once she's gone you can live out your days happily with Paul. You won't have to be afraid, always looking over your shoulder." Emily said softly, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"Can ask what the deal is with this Victoria, why exactly is she after you?" Tessa asked and I instinctively stiffened, while my blood began to pound.

After a few shaky breaths I trusted myself enough to speak. "Her mate was killed, she blames me for it."

"Who was her mate? And why does she blame you for it?" Tessa enquired.

"His name was James, and because it was kinda my fault" I said with a shaky un-humorous laugh.

"How can you be blamed for killing a vampire, you're human." Tessa didn't mean to pry, I could see the genuine confusion in her eyes but it didn't stop the memories from starting- or the pain.

Things became fuzzy as tears slipped from my eyes, warm arms wrapped around my waist and soothing words reached my ears but I was trapped by my own memories...

_The sun light streamed through the cracks in the curtains, it looked beautiful outside, yet I feared to move from my bed. He was gone but she wasn't. _

_The day after my mystery saviours saved me I had a letter; sighed at the bottom with a V. _

_One week ago I got that and I haven't left the house since, fear paralyzing me, trapping me. She was no doubt a Vampire like James; she said she was his mate and that she wanted my life because it was my fault his was taken. _

_The letter called to me, in the top drawer of my dresser it was buried under unwanted trinkets and pieces of paper. Each time I read it new scenarios would form in my mind; different ways in which she would end my life. She wouldn't make it painless- that is for sure. She made that quite clear in the letter._

_An eye for an eye_

_A tooth for a tooth _

_A life for a life._

_You took my love, my mate_

_So I will take your life, Bella._

_It will be long,_

_It will be painful,_

_I will show no mercy._

_I'll see you soon..._

_V_

_I clutched the letter in hand, not realising I had actually gone and got it out the draw. Its mandatory now a ritual that I've started this last week; its self inflicted torture. I do it to myself, scare myself silly but I can't seem to stop. Maybe I've become used to pain, torture and now that James is gone this is a way of punishing myself for being so weak. _

_Maybe I've turned into one of those people that need to feel pain and fear to feel anything. Have I been reduced to this? I thought I was dead one week ago, before they saved me, and now I'm wallowing scared to move in fear of her. _

_Should I not be celebrating my life, a life I might not have for much longer. I guess it doesn't work that way; some people have near death experiences that make them live life to the full, doing crazy things- living. And then there's people like me that have near death experiences that scar them for life and paralyze them with fear forever..._

"Bella" a voice cooed, the voice sounded strained, afraid. "Come back baby." The voice said again. Paul.

I opened my eyes; only just realising I had closed them. "Hey" I whispered but it sounded wrong, to low and husky. Not like my voice at all.

He smiled at me -though it looked sad- while cradling my head in his lap. "You're ok Bella. She's not here. Not yet." He whispered.

I realised I must have spoken out loud while reliving the past. Something I often do and hate. I can't even keep my thoughts or memories private. "I was talking out loud again." I sighed.

"Just a little" he replied softly, pressing his lips to mine softly before pulling away- too quickly.

"Go on, you have more training to do." I whispered pushing myself up out of his lap. The Pack was closest to me with the Cullen's only a little way behind them. Everyone was staring at me sadly and I internally groaned.

"I think I should take you home" he tried to insist but I cut him off with a shake of my head. If he was to fight for me I was going to make sure he knew as much as he could about beating those newborn asses, and Victoria.

He walked away reluctantly and the training began again. I glanced at my watch to find it was one in the morning and that I was in fact rather tired. The girls were sat by me once again, Emily was reading, Leah was painting her nails and Kim was looking at some magazine but they all kept glancing at me, no doubt wondering if I wanted to talk. Tessa though looked uncomfortable and sat a little way away from the rest of us.

"Are you ok Tessa?" I asked her, raising my voice a little so she could hear.

She looked at me her brows furrowed, her eyes sad. "I... shouldn't... I'm sorry." She spluttered.

It was my turn to look confused "What for?"

"For asking about _her _and why she was coming here, I didn't know you would react like that. I'm sorry I made you remember." She whispered, sounding close to tears.

I sighed and smiled slightly at her, "I will always remember Tessa it's not something you forget. But it happens all the time, the littlest thing can set it off, don't feel bad or guilty. It's not your fault and you have a right to know why, I mean you and your family are in danger now- being associated with me isn't a good thing, and helping me is worse." I trailed off hanging my head in shame.

I heard rather than saw Tessa move closer, "We are helping because it's the right thing to do." She said simply.

"Just because something is right doesn't always mean it's sensible." I whispered back, my voice thick with emotion.

"We are helping, end of Bella. Get used to it, people care about you and are willing to fight for you, look after you. Your loved, accept it." Tessa said her tone holding nothing but honestly, speaking the words on her mind as if she had no brain filter. _Maybe she doesn't? _

I sighed softly, knowing there was no winning with Tessa. We lapsed into silence, I watched and listened to the fighting taking place before us fascinated by the way they all moved, worked together to defeat the 'enemy'.

I smiled when the Cullen's started to interact with the Pack and vice versa, some of the boys had phased back to human form and though they didn't look entirely comfortable they didn't look like they totally hated the Cullen's, and even the Cullen's had stopped wrinkling their noses up at the Packs 'smell'. _They smell perfectly good to me. _

Time passed and I felt my eyes begin to feel heavier than before. Emily and Kim were already asleep, leaning on each other for support. Glad that Paul had suggested bringing another coat, I placed it on the floor as a pillow. I stared up at the stars for a while, before slowly everything started to fade away.

**Victoria POV**

"He hasn't returned. They must have got to him." Laurent said his head bowed in submission.

"That means they know we are planning our attack. Who did you send?" I snapped, angry at the incompetence of everyone apart from myself.

Laurent's eyes widened at my tone, _he should be afraid. _"One of the older ones like you asked, I don't remember his name."

My eyes bore into him, he flinched several times. "Did he have a gift?"

"No, I thought it would be best to save the ones with gifts till the fight." He replied.

I nodded, "Good." I stated, luckily he got something right. "We will have to change our plans, what are our numbers?"

"At last count it was twenty two, a fight broke out and we lost three." He said quickly, as if I wouldn't hear about losing some valuable fighters.

I snarled stepping closer to him, "You are supposed to be making sure we don't lose any of them Laurent, we need them. Do you not want revenge for James, your friend, my mate?"

He snarled at me, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't question my loyalty, James was my leader, his life will be avenged but I can't help but feel we are taking the wrong life. The girl did not kill him, the Cullen's did."

I was astonished at Laurent's outburst, and I stood for several moments speechless before pulling my lips back and snarling right back at him. "The girl will die, Laurent. We leave in two nights, it will only take a day to get there, if we stay hidden we can move in day light."

Laurent looked like he was about to speak so I let another snarl slip from my chest. "That's an order Laurent. Make sure we don't lose anymore." He nodded defeated and skulked away, disappearing out of my sight.

"I hope you're ready Isabella Swan; your days are numbered!" I said with a low cackle. The girl would pay, slowly and painfully.

* * *

**AN:** what do you think? Please review and let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean about it :P I would love for you to let me know how to make my lemon scene better; I'm not too good at writing it, I don't think!


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Ok I'm so so sorry about how long it's been; I feel truly awful.

Anyway I have a new story out:

**Who's Afraid? **

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Many people are but Bella isn't. Bella discovers that she has a unique connection to the beast-one that inexorably draws them together, making her both suspect...and bait. Then there's Sam, the strange beautiful man who seems to appear just after the wolf...a dark seductive twist on a childhood tale. (Sam & Bella)

* * *

**Paul POV**

I half moaned and half groaned, still half asleep, I didn't want to wake up. My dream consisted of my very beautiful imprint between my legs, one of her hands rested on my stomach while the other held the bottom of my shaft where her hot little mouth couldn't reach.

Her tongue was working magic, gliding across my swollen head before she plunged my cock into her warm wet mouth, sucking me like a lollipop. My hips bucked, I had no control.

"Mmm, Paul" she said around my cock, causing delicious vibrations that if possible made my cock harder.

_Pity this is only a dream_

Her hand slipped from my shaft, and cupped my balls. My eyes whipped open, I was awake yet the delicious tightening in my stomach wasn't going away. Neither was Bella's hand massaging my balls or her tight hot mouth sucking my cock.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and was greeted with the most amazing site. Bella was indeed between my legs, peering up at me through her long dark eyelashes as she took me further into her mouth.

"Shit" I cursed, throwing my head back at the sheer pleasure coursing through me that all seemed to end up in my already throbbing dick.

Unable to control myself any longer I tangled my hands in her hair before pumping my cock in and out of her mouth; she let me without protest and hummed every so often causing my movements to become jerky and a little rough.

"Oh God, baby I'm going to cum" I announced while untangling my hands from her hair, so she could move but she didn't, and I found myself spilling my seed in her eager mouth. She swallowed every last drop then continued to lick my shaft in case she missed any.

_This woman is perfect _

"Baby, you didn't have to do that."

"You didn't like it?" she asked me, her eyes suddenly going wide and her bottom lip started to shake.

"Baby that was the best fuckin wakeup call ever" I said, pulling her up my body where she laid her head on my heaving chest. I continued to stroke her hair, loving the fell of her soft locks.

She giggled, adorably and I smiled. Where did my balls go? _Well... they were just in Bella's hand. _

"Seriously" Bella exclaimed and for a moment I had no idea what she was on about until she motioned to my now hardening cock _again. Don't think about your balls in Bella's hand_... _Don't think about your balls in Bella's hand... Don't think about your balls in Bella's hand... Don't think about your balls in Bella's hand..._

I give her a cheeky grin before kissing the tip of her nose, I loved the way she scrunched it up after, like a cute little puppy. Ironic much!

"We need to get ready; my dad will be here soon along with the Pack." Bella whispered into my chest in-between peppering me with her soft open mouthed kisses.

"Uh-huh" I muttered, "Just five more minutes."

She giggled before her lips travelled up my neck and attached themselves to mine. She slipped her hot tongue into my mouth, caressing mine erotically and I felt my dick jump. _Down boy. _My hands moved of their own accord, but I liked where they were going. Everywhere my hands went they left goosebumps in their wake, I loved that her soft skin was so effect by me, by my touch.

_Mine_

"Mine" I voiced my thoughts, in a low growl that she swallowed greedily.

We stayed in our heated embrace for God knows how long but all too soon I heard the distant hollers and laughs of my Pack mates. I groaned and Bella noticed my shift in mood, she smiled up at me from her place on my chest.

"They're here aren't they?" She asked with a laugh, obviously at my pissed of expression.

I growled a deep rumble from within. She seemed to like it and her breath quickened, and then I caught the unmistakable scent of her arousal. "I'm going to repay the favour soon" I whispered low and huskily into her ear, which only caused her to squirm.

"Not now you're not" I heard one of my brothers shout up, I was too distracted by her scent to realise they had actually made it into my living room.

Bella heard it to and she _thank god _sat up, and shifted her body off of mine. Lil Paul was angry but I sure as hell didn't want to go face her father with a hard-on.

Bella slung on one of my shirts while I yanked on a pair of cut off jeans, not bothering with a shirt. _Do you ever?_ Half dressed we made our way down stairs and I prayed to the Spirits that my boner would be non-existent by the time we got into my front room.

**Bella POV  
**

As Paul and I walked into his living room we got looks from all different directions, the pack were smirking the girls where giving me _the _look that said 'we want all the details later' and Charlie, well dad looked at me with a disapproving glance before he glared daggers at Paul who was standing behind me. I had a sneaky suspicion that his hard-on was in it for the long haul.

"I think he knows" Paul whispered into my ear, though the words sounded as if he were ok his tone told me he was afraid. The looks my dad was giving him, well he should be.

"Let's get started shall we" Billy wise deep voice broke the uncomfortable silence as Paul and I sat down, he pulled me close to him so I was almost on his lap. I could feel Pauls boner poking me in the lower back, I was oddly turned on but refused to admit it, it's wrong to be turned on when every wolf can smell it and, well, when your fathers in the room.

Paul rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, surrounding me with his warmth and strength. _I'm safe, here in Paul's arms. _

"We need to talk about what will happen while the fight is taking place." Billy said his voice strong and carried through the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I hadn't thought about the fight and what would happen, where everyone would be.

Paul held me closer as Billy smiled sadly at me, "You as well as the other imprints will need to be somewhere safe, protected."

"I propose Seth and Brady stay with the girls, at mine and Emily's. It's tucked away so the boys can stay in wolf form so we can all keeps tabs on each other." Sam said talking to the elders but seeking out Seth and Brady who nodded in approval as he spoke. They'd obviously talked about this before.

"Two wolves, is that enough?" Sue asked, he eyes worriedly glancing at her children. For a mother this must be hell! _This is because of me. _

Sam coughed and nervously glanced at the elders, and at the same time the pack fidgeted instantly looking uncomfortable and nervous. I glanced behind me at Paul to see he too looked shifty and kept glancing at Sam then the elders. The pack obviously knew what Sam was about to say and I wished he get on and say it so the rest of us would be clued in.

"What is it?" Charlie said, looking suspiciously at the Pack.

Sam glanced at Charlie before addressing the elders his Alpha rising to the surface. "We ask that that one of the Cullen's be present also, extra protection."

My eyes widened, the Pack wanted the Cullen's to come on their land! I think I almost fainted and by the looks on the elder's faces I wasn't the only having a hard time digesting that piece of information.

The room went silent and I think I even held my breath in fear, the elder's gave nothing away so I looked to Billy. He seemed to be deep in thought, his brows furrowed while he wringed his hands. Paul pressed his lips into the curve of my neck in a silent reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

It seemed like hours before Billy spoke, "Your request is granted-"

Uproar from the other elders followed and cut off Billy's next words.

"Leeches are forbidden on this land..."

"Think of the families..."

"Break the rule once and they expect it to be broken again..."

"SILENCE" Sam roared scaring me half to death, Paul held me tighter squeezing my hand.

I didn't know what to think or feel, all this because of me. This panic and arguing, all this drama because of me; lives at risk, families being put at danger, innocent lives on the line. So much could be lost and for what; so I could live.

How much is my life worth? Ask Paul and he'd say it's worth anything and everything, ask me and I'd say it's not worth all of this!

"The Cullen's are our allies, Rosalie has offered to help with our imprints as further protection and I for one think it's better to have more protection whether it be from another werewolf or vampire." Sam spoke with authority; I could see the wolves lower their heads in submission.

The elders weren't so inclined to show their co-operation.

"You're a fool if you think a vampire can be trusted keep the imprints safe." Old Quil voiced his opinion with distaste.

"They've kept me safe, the Cullen's. They may be vampires but they aren't your enemy." I said shyly not knowing whether I was allowed to speak freely or not.

The room went silent, Sam looked at me and nodded is approval. I had said the right thing and I smiled a little which he returned with a corner of his mouth rising in half a smile. Dad met my eyes with his and looked sad, the Cullen's had protected me when he wasn't able to and I knew that he was still cut up about that.

"My daughters' right, they protected her and they're offering to do so again. We shouldn't turn that down. We made a treaty with them, they haven't broken it and they go against their nature to be... better." He seemed reluctant to admit it but he was right, they went against everything a vampire was supposed to be, so they weren't monsters. I respected them for that and though no one else did they realised that they weren't all bad, and they could be a lot worse. They could be like Victoria, James but they weren't; they chose not to be.

"I think we should trust them" my Father said, nodding at Billy who seemed to agree.

"One Cullen, two wolves; it sounds like a good plan." Billy said finally nodding his approval at Sam and then giving assertive looks to the other elders and with that the decision was made.

"How will we know when they're going to attack?" I asked, confused.

The room fell silent and I felt as if my heart was about to jump from my chest. Sad faces surrounded me which told me one thing; soon, this was going to happen soon.

"Alice seems to think we have maybe three or four days left." Sam said quietly, though he sounded like he was shouting as his words travelled through the empty silence.

His words shocked me, so little time for them to train, so little time to saver every memory of one another, so little time to say goodbye though no one wanted to the word.

Two questions ran through my mind. Who wouldn't make it back and who would we say goodbye to and never see again?

* * *

AN: Ok so I don't particularly like this chapter, I think it s abit something and nothing but I think it's needed though I could be wrong. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.

Again I have a new story out **Who's Afraid? **Which is a Sam and Bella story, it's not a normal Twilight story though of course the La Push gang are wolves. Please check it out and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Firstly I am so, so, so , so very sorry about the very long wait for this long overdue update. But it's here finally, so thank you to all those who still read this, your loyalty is amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV**

A few days turned into no days- we were out of time. The fight was nearly upon us and there was only a few precious hours left. I'd spend most waking hours with Paul as well as the nights, he would always be there, my personal heater- warm, snugly and safe. Though I'd never tell him that I thought he was 'snugly', he probably wouldn't appreciate that much.

"It's going to be ok" Paul said for the millionth time, but again it did nothing to ease my fears.

They were leaving for the fight. They wanted to be far away from La Push and any other populated area so they had scouted and found a suitable place to lead Victoria and her Vampire army to.

"You can keep saying it but I won't believe it until this is over and you're all back safely." I whispered back, leaning against his chest as we sat on the cliff on First Beach.

"I know, but please try not to worry too much." He said into my neck before placing light, open mouthed kisses, down my neck and along my collarbone.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you. I'll come back. I promise Bella."

I didn't reply. It was a promise he could break and I think he knew it to; however good a fighter he was there was always a chance that he could meet his match in this fight, or any fight.

I realised I would always have this knot in my gut every time he went out to fight, or even just patrol. The small part of me that feared that he would meet his match and that he wouldn't be able to fight his way out, back to me.

* * *

"I'm scared; I have this knot in my gut that won't go away. What if he doesn't come back?"

"We all get it Bella, I'm constantly scared that one day Sam won't come back to me and that his brothers will walk in with sadness in their eyes while they break the news to me..." Emily was welling up just explaining her fears. "I've had countless nightmares about it, but then I realised my worrying won't change anything. I have to remember that Sam is a good fighter, they all are and that they'll be ok."

"Does it get easier?" I whispered with the cup of coco, courtesy of Kim, warming my hands.

"A little, you just have to learn to trust their judgement." Emily said with a small smile.

"I've found that men don't have very good judgement" Tessa quipped as she waltzed into the kitchen and sitting opposite Bella. "Maybe half men half wolf people do though." She said with a shrug before sipping her coffee courtesy of Kim also.

I rolled my eyes and went back to worrying but a soft whine from outside caught my attention. I practically sprinted to the door and throw it open to find Seth, in wolf form. He whined again and that's when I knew- it had started.

I could hear the girls stepping out onto the porch behind me and we all watched Seth his whines, whimpers and snarls telling us more than any amount of words could have.

Brady and Rosalie were keeping a tight net around the house while Seth stood before us. I felt safe and all my worry was for those out fighting the army Victoria created.

_The army she created to destroy me. _I thought. _If any gets hurt or worse dies it's because of me. _

I stopped the thought, I couldn't think like that. They would all come back, safe and unharmed, they had to.

Seth was still snarling and growling but then something changed. His head whipped to the side and looked into the trees. That's when I saw it... a flash of red.

**Paul POV**

The fight was underway; I was a soldier, killing anything in my path. I was a man on a mission. Yet I couldn't find her, every leech I ripped apart wasn't the one I most wanted to sink my teeth into. Victoria was nowhere.

_I haven't seen her either- _Sam said while ripping apart another leech.

I pushed it to the back of my mind, ripping apart another two leeches. I was unstoppable, I was protecting my mate. Like I always would.

The fight was going well, minor injuries on our side and a lot of casualties on the opposing side. Jasper's training had been good for us and we thinned out the number of leeches quickly.

As far as I could tell the Cullen's were all fine as well, Emmett seemed to be having fun and Jasper was tearing the leeches apart nearly as quickly as I was. Dr Leech seemed to be getting through his fair share as well, along with Edward and Alice who had the upper hand as they were both gifted! While Rosalie and Esme lit the fires and started to collect the body parts scattered across the clearing.

I could feel Seth in the back of my mind and looked through his eyes quickly. The girls were all huddled together on Sam's porch, watching Seth. Bella looked pale and sick with worry and I almost turned from the battle and ran to her. I knew she was worried that some of us wouldn't return and I knew if any of us got hurt she would blame herself.

_Stay focused- _Sam commanded.

With difficulty I pushed Seth to the back of my mind as well; I couldn't look through his eyes and concentrate on what I was doing at the same time. _Focus _I told myself. _She's safe. _

_No, shit- _it hit me, the panic and anger all at once. It was coming from both Seth and Brady.

Then we saw it, through Brady's eyes and Seth's. Victoria. She wasn't here, she was near the house. Near the imprints. Near Bella...

**Bella POV**

The flash of red was gone as soon as I saw it and then I saw Brady chasing after her as Seth turned and started to chase her as well, helping his Pack brother.

Rosalie came into view, her blonde hair perfect and her clothes pristine. She stood before us, she obviously was taking over the watch of the house.

"Get back inside, all of you quickly." She said her voice different, panicked.

We all hurried inside, clutching onto one another. It was all too real, she was here, closer than any of us thought she would be. She was supposed to be at the battle but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. The battle was a distraction, they'd all be too focused on the fight to realise that she wasn't there or if they did realise they wouldn't have time to act on it they'd be to busy fighting the mass of newborn leeaches.

Victoria knew that the protection wouldn't be as high as it had been the past couple of weeks; they'd be at the battle only leaving a few to protect me and the imprints.

_Oh God, Kim, Emily, Leah even Tessa. _

I looked at the door and then at the girls all huddled together eyes wide filled with fear and panic. _I can't let them get hurt. _If I stay in here and she looks for me they won't be safe, she doesn't care who gets hurt as long as I suffer.

I made my choice. I started to walk towards the door, back outside and to Rosalie.

"Bella, where are you going?"

I wasn't sure who had asked, I was too focused on what I was about to do.

"I'm going to end this."

**Paul POV**

_Jared, Embry, Quil stay here help the Cullen's finish up here- _Sam commanded.

There weren't many left in the clearing now, all my attention was focused on the image's we were getting from Seth and Brady who were chasing Victoria. I had started running the moment I saw Victoria through the young wolf's minds. I turned from the battle and started heading towards the leech that had started the fight. Who had dared to threaten my mate!

_Jacob your with me- _I heard Sam say and then saw that they too were leaving the battle and heading towards Victoria.

_She's getting away- _Seth said, through the mind link we could feel his frustration.

_Not this time- _I snarled and pushed harder and faster she wasn't getting away this time!

The red headed leech was dodging and weaving, making both Brady and Seth work over time to keep her in their sights.

_We're getting closer- _Jacob reassured them.

Then as quick as lighting Victoria jumped up into the trees and Seth and Brady lost her from their sight.

_NO- _I roared, not at Seth and Brady but at the whole damn situation.

_Keeping going, use your ears not your eyes- _Sam commanded the two younger wolves's who had each snarled in fury at losing her.

We all kept running, Seth and Brady using their ears as Jacob, Sam and I ran as fast as we could to catch up to them. To help. They were too young, to new.

_I'm sorry Paul- _Seth said the helplessness in his voice making it harder for me to be mad at him.

_Not your fault kid- _I replied back and it wasn't.

_Got it- _Brady yelped excitedly. _She's heading east, she turning round back to-_

He didn't need to finish the sentence. We knew where she was going.

Back to the house.

Back to Bella.

**Bella POV**

I opened the door only to be confronted by Rosalie. "What the hell are you doing out here Bella?"

I walked past her, it was surprisingly easy but it didn't last long because as soon as I got to the bottom of the porch steps Rosalie was there, blocking my path.

"What are you doing?" I'd never heard her sound so angry and I paused, _how can I explain?_

"I'm ending this." I said plainly before taking another move to try and step around her.

She blocked me.

"How, by getting yourself killed? By walking out into the woods alone and screaming 'come get me'?" She snarled angrily at me.

"If that's what it takes yes" I shouted back. "If she comes here then she could hurt more people that I love, Kim, Emily, Leah and Tessa? They aren't wolves or vampires; they can't protect themselves like the others can."

"You're not helping by getting yourself killed." Her tone softened, at least she understood a little though I knew she wouldn't let me go through with it.

_You have to try_

"It's not going to help getting Emily, Kim, Leah or Tessa killed either. I'm the one she wants, I can draw her out then you can attack her." I said feebly knowing full well I would be dead before Rosalie could do anything about it.

She raised an eyebrow, "we both know you'd be dead if she got her hands on you. I wouldn't be able to save you in time."

"We have to try."

She shook her head, "no we don't. Get back inside Bella, now."

I stood arms crossed, "No, I have to try." I knew I was sounding like a toddler but I wouldn't... no I _couldn't _give up.

She stiffened, her whole body going rigid. "Get inside Bella. NOW!"

That's when I knew, she was here...

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Still liking the story? ... I also have a new story **The Tipping Point **it's a Seth story and I hope you'll all check it out. I would also like to recommend **The Touch of Fear **which is a Paul imprint story, you can find in my favourites or on my page as a link.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **So another chapter, so soon I hear you say! Well I've decided to finish this one ASAP as I've left you all hanging with this story for quite a while. I felt I owed it to you all to make this story a top priority. So enjoy.

* * *

**Bella POV**

She was crouched, looking feline and deadly. Her crimson eyes were trained on me; I could see the malice in her eyes; the need for revenge, my blood, me dead! It hit me all at once, the severity of the situation. The pure hatred that was driving her was too strong, she wanted me dead and looking in her eyes I believed that I would be.

"Stay behind me Bella" Rosalie whispered pushing me behind her and crouching mimicking Victoria stance.

Victoria glanced at her briefly and smirked before her eyes landed on me again.

"Hello Isabella," she purred a twisted smile playing on her lips. "I've waited for this moment for too long."

Rosalie crouched lower and Victoria cackled.

"Move Blondie, my fight isn't with you."

"No but mine is with you."

Rosalie pounced and Victoria met her head on, after that I couldnt see anything but blurred shapes. It took me a minute to come to my sense and I started running for the house, cursing myself for being so stupid in leaving it in the first place.

I reached the steps.

One step, two steps, three steps... something stopped me, a hand as cold as ice wrapped itself around my throat, cutting off any scream that I would have sounded. I was ripped from the steps and pulled against the body of the enemy.

Rosalie lay on the ground struggling to stand as her right arm lay disconnected next to her on the floor. I sobbed as she met my eyes with hers; she mouthed 'sorry' while looking close to tears she would never shed.

"See Bella, they never stood a chance. They can't protect you from me." Victoria whispered into my ear, her cool breath ghosting over my skin making me shiver.

_This is it _I thought _I love you Paul_

**Paul POV**

"...They can't protect you from me." We heard the leech whisper as we raced to a stop in the clearing.

_NO _I roared at the sight of my mate in the arms of the leech. Her body shaking as the tears fell down her cheeks.

I stood frozen on all fours, staring at my mate, my Bella. Her eyes met mine and the softest of smiles graced her lips, "I love you" I heard her whisper and then I fell to the ground, my hind legs giving out first before the rest of me soon followed.

_Get up Paul, this isn't over _Sam commanded and I did but I was still frozen to the spot, my eyes still locked on her as the leech tightened her hold on my beautiful Bella and then the fight filled me once more, I would save her, my beautiful Bella.

"I'm so glad you could join us, I wouldn't want you to miss the fun." The leeches almost childlike voice shocked me, it sounded nothing like the crazy killer she was but her eyes screamed rage and malice- that was what the leech was about.

It happened quickly and before I knew it Bella let out a blood curdling scream...

**Bella POV **

I heard the wolves arrive, the rumbling growls almost vibrating the earth beneath us. I looked up, opened my eyes and looked at the wolf I loved the most. Paul.

"I love you" I whispered and then he fell to the ground, his eyes never leaving mine but as soon as he fell he got back up, a determination igniting in his eyes. He was going to try and save me, _he won't be able to. _

"I'm so glad you could join us, I wouldn't want you to miss the fun." Victoria said taunting them and it worked the wolves growled baring their teeth but the show of strength and power was in vain, they wouldn't attack as long as Victoria had me and I knew Victoria wasn't letting me go.

I couldnt be saved.

Then it started.

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and then I heard a snap, felt a flood of pain and let out a scream. My right arm was on fire, my arm broken at the joint stuck in an unnatural position. I screamed again not thinking about the attention I could be attracting.

"She'll suffer" I faintly heard Victoria say before I felt her arm wrap around my chest, tightly... to tight.

Several more bones snapped inside my body. She was crushing my ribs one by one and each one I let out another scream. It felt like I could feel every single shard of bone that had been broken in my body, as if I could feel them digging into my lungs.

Everything but the pain was forgotten... more bones were snapped and I couldnt even tell if I was screaming or not. After what seemed like a life time of pain my right leg gave out, it wouldn't hold my weight, _has that been broken as well _I thought. I didn't fall to the ground though; instead a cool arm wrapped itself around me tighter and held me up.

"Look at the fear in their eyes Bella," I faintly heard Victoria whisper to me. "Look how the fight is leaving them. They know they can't save you."

I looked up slowly, my head felt too heavy and my vision was blurred to the point where I could only make out vague shapes, for that I was grateful, I didn't want to see the despair in my lovers eyes, or the Packs- my family.

As selfish as it was I didn't want to see their pain, I had enough of my own.

**Paul POV **

"She'll suffer" Victoria said with nothing but glee in her voice as she snapped another of Bella's bones, then another.

Each bone she broke of Bella's I felt, each scream of pain Bella let out it was as if it were my own scream. I watched, _we _watched unable to do anything because if we made any kind of move Bella would be dead in a heartbeat.

_She will be anyway _I don't know which of my Pack brothers said it so I sent my fury to all of them.

_My Bella will not die _and as if I were speaking an Alpha command they all instantly agreed. No one wanted to lose Bella, no-one.

More of Bella's bones were snapped and sometimes she would let out a whimper but the screams dulled, as if she had no more energy for them. It broke me and I knew till the day I died the images of Bella being broken before me would stay with me till my death and the guilt would stay with me till the moment life left me.

"Look at the fear in their eyes Bella," Victoria whisper to Bella who was slumped over, the only thing holding her upright was Victoria. "Look how the fight is leaving them. They know they can't save you."

Bella lifted her head painfully slowly and though she looked in our direction it was as if she were looking through us. Like she couldnt see us at all. Like she'd given up.

But there was hope, what Bella couldn't sense was Edward who was close. He had told his plan to Jared who had stayed to help kill the rest of the new-born army of course the mind link let us hear his plan to. It seemed that Victoria couldnt sense Edward either, she was too absorbed by the torture she was inflicting on my mate.

Edward struck, quickly and deadly.

He torn her arms off first and while the rest of my pack mates dived in to help tear the rest of her apart I phased out, running to my mate who lay lifelessly on the floor...

**Bella POV **

I knew I was falling but I had no idea why.

I felt myself hit the ground.

I felt the darkness in the corners of my mind, spreading.

I didn't stop it.

_If this is it, dying, it isn't so bad _was my last thought as the darkness completely took me.

...

I felt heat replacing where there had once been coldness.

I saw a light where there was previously only darkness.

I heard whispers where earlier there was only silence.

"Wake up baby, please; I can't live life without you."

I felt life rush back into me.

I felt Paul.

His hand in mine, squeezing mine, holding it on a vice grip as if he was never going to let go. I felt another hand stroking my hair whispering 'you'll be ok' over and over again.

It was for them that I fought away the darkness, that I didn't let it take me a second time. For Paul, for my father, the Cullen's and the Pack; I had to live otherwise the fight they risked their lives for would have been in vain.

It was for them that I opened my eyes...

* * *

**AN: **I know there is a lot of switching between Bella and Paul but I wanted to get both of their takes on the events of the last two chapters. I hope it isn't disturbing the flow to much.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: This the last chapter of Something about Home. **It's sad but the story always had to end and I've been rubbish at updating it but I hope this is an end that will make you, my readers, happy.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been a month since I had fully healed that I found out the greatest yet scariest piece of news of my life. It had me laughing and crying all at the same time and I think I scared Paul more than I had when I'd been fighting for my life.

Things with Paul had progressed, slowly because of the whole being in a lot of casts and intense pain but after 4 months of healing I was able to go out on my first date with Paul. It was surreal to say the least, it felt like we'd past the dating stage a long time ago and we had but the date wasn't about seeing if we had any kind of connection like most first dates are; we knew we had a connection, I was his imprinted for Gods sakes but the date was more about just being ourselves and being normal for a change.

He took me to a lovely restaurant and we wined and dined and I couldnt remember a time when I had smiled so much in my life. Paul was my source of happiness, he was it and I couldnt be happier with what life had given me, even if it through a lot of other shit my way as well.

I was happy; Paul and I were together without fear of a threat. We could begin to live.

It was another 2 months after our date that finally we could finally be together again, in that way. I knew it had been driving him crazy and I was horny as hell as well so after I got the all clear from Carlisle that I was all healed I think Paul and I spent a week in bed, reconnecting on a level we had missed desperately.

So a month after I had fully healed and after mine and Pauls exhausting week I found out that we had been more productive than I had thought.

I was pregnant, Paul and I were going to have another mouth to feed, another person to look after. We were going to be a family.

**Paul POV **

"Honey I'm home" I called as I got back from patrolling at six pm sharp. I was greeted with the sight of Bella sitting on the sofa, legs stretched out and her feet resting on the table with a tub of ice-cream resting on her huge baby bump.

She threw me a smile and puckered her lips waiting for her kiss. Of course I gave her one, two, three... Let's just say I was very generous because I lost count!

Three weeks was all we had left to wait before out baby boy or girl would be born. The Pack was on a high, all excited to meet the first Pack baby but no one was excited as me, apart from maybe Rosalie who had become a regular visitor to La Push.

The treaty with the Cullen's had changed after the whole Victoria thing, they had helped save Bella's life and without them she would be gone ever before I had a chance to meet her. They had saved her from James first. So the Pack was in agreement, Bella loved them like family so they would be treated as such.

They could come and go as they pleased, of course if one of them was to fall off the wagon the wagon so to speak then of course we would be forced to 'handle the situation' but all in all I trusted them, not only with the life of my Bella but with the residents of La Push.

"Hello Paul."

_Speak of the devil and it shall appear._

"Rose" Bella yelped happily and tried to bounce to her feet and failed miserably.

I helped her up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting her have her girly time with Rose. I would return in a few hour and they'd still be talking or online shopping for baby things.

"Hey man, how's Bella?" Sam asked as soon as I walked through the door.

I nodded and picked up a muffin from the table. "Good, Rose it over there at the moment."

Every time I walked into a room where one of my Pack brothers was I would get asked the same question, 'how's Bella' it was good, it showed they cared but it could get annoying. I'm known for my temper not so much since Bella arrived into my life though and even less so since the news of the baby. But still, the temper was there.

"Thought I smelled a Cullen," Jared said as he waltzed into the room, he took swiping a muffin from the table.

The Pack was comfortable with the Cullen's but not so comfortable with them that the digs and jibes stopped. It was still in our nature to hate them- a leopard can't change its spots!

"Lest you can't smell them in your house," I bit back.

Jared just laughed and slapped me on the shoulder, "you're the one that lets them in."

I couldnt argue with that, I did let them in, because Bella loved them and I loved Bella.

**Bella POV**

Months turned to weeks, weeks turned to days and then the day arrived... and then it passed, then another past and another...

"PAUL" I yelled from the bathroom.

I couldnt get up, that's right, I was stuck sitting on the toilet.

Paul rushed in, saw my predicament and helped me up all the while fighting a smile. I could see it, I wasn't happy.

"You think it's funny," I turned on Paul, anger boiling in veins.

"No baby of course not," in a shaky voice, he was trying not to laugh.

He was failing.

I pushed him away, washed my hands then stormed off- as well as you can when your 9 months and three days pregnant.

"Don't be like that baby," he called after me.

"Don't call me baby," I snapped back while dragging myself into the kitchen and making a pickle and jam sandwich _blame the baby, stupid cravings._

"Bella let me do that for you," Paul cooed from behind me. Rational I knew he was trying to help me but I wasn't thinking rationally, I was just angry.

I through my hands up into the air widely as I turned to face him, "I can do it myself, I'm pregnant not ill or stupid. I can look after myself. I don't need you."

Paul sighed and nodded before retreating to the table and settling for watching me instead.

I instantly felt bad of course and when I'd finished making my sandwich and I headed straight for Paul, who already had hi arms open ready for me.

"I'm so sorry," I wailed into his chest. It had become a regular thing, me biting his head off and then him holding me as I sobbed in his arms apologizing profusely.

_Damn bloody hormones _

"Its ok honey," he cooed.

I sat in his arms, eating my sandwich and wishing to any God that would listen that I wanted my baby out of me before I ran Paul away forever with my mood swings.

A God was listening.

**Paul POV**

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME" Bella screamed so loudly that I'm sure the whole hospital heard.

Five hours, five _fucking _hours she'd been in labour and still no baby. The Pack were in the waiting room and had arrived only an hour after Bella and I. Four hours on and most of them were asleep, I could hear their snoring!

"Come on Bella push for me," the nurse said.

I thanked God it was a woman because no man would ever be as near to my Bella's nether regions as the woman was and I was having a hard time even with her.

"Come on Bella, you can do it, push," I whispered into her sodden hair as she squeezed my hand. If I had been human I would have had several broken bones.

"I'm trying," Bella pleaded her tone desperate.

I kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered softly inn her ear, "You're going to have to push extra hard; you made such a good home for the little one it doesn't want to come out."

We didn't know the sex of the child; we wanted it to be a surprise.

Bella pushed again and again and again. More screams followed and I tried my best to make my Bella as comfortable as she could be. Bella screamed so more, begging me to make it stop and I was powerless, I couldnt and it killed me. I couldnt stop my imprints pain though I knew that deep down in the end she would be sobbing with happiness as she held the little one.

"I can't, no more," Bella pleaded with the nurse still situated near her nether regions.

"You can do it Bella," the nurse encouraged and with my help she pushed again and then I heard the most beautiful sound, a scream no a wail.

My baby was born...

**Bella POV**

Everyone was crammed themselves into the small room. Paul sat on the bed lightly behind me so I could lean against him and he could wrap his arms around me and our child.

"Oh she's so beautiful," Emily whispered with a smile as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

"So," Sam said with a smile while wrapping his arm around Emily. "What's her name?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, wanting to know what our little princess was called. I turned my head to look at Paul who smiled softly at me before brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"Her name is Amelia Meraz," I whispered staring into her light chocolate brown eyes that were blinking up at me and Paul so innocently.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Leah said smiling beside me.

"You know we are all going to spoil her rotten right?" Jake said with a grin.

I laughed and nodded, she would be the princess of the Pack, at least until another child was born into the Pack anyway.

Charlie held her for a while, "you did good Bell's" he said but he didn't take his eyes off Amelia, she was captivating.

Everyone held her, cooed and talked to her in a baby voice. It was funny to see the toughest men go soft at the sight of her.

"Come on guys, I think Bella should rest." Paul said after a while and everyone got the idea, they filed out the room one by one giving me a kiss or a hug goodbye and congratulating me again.

It filled me with warmth that made me smile.

Three days and I was finally going home. Amelia was in my arms sound asleep as Paul drove us home. He kept glancing at us out the corner of his eye and the smile was still plastered on his lips. It had been there since Amelia was born and I held her in my arms for the first time.

The car stopped and Paul got out and ran to my side and pulled the door open for me, steadying me as I stepped out the car trying my best not to wake her.

While Paul unlocked the door I just stood staring at the place I called home. Mine and Paul's home. We had redecorated it once I'd moved in which was after we found out I was pregnant. It was fully equipped to handle a child, Amelia even had her own room though I'm sure she'll be sleeping out bed more often than not.

I don't think I could have let her go if I tried.

"Are you coming Bella," Paul said trotting down the stairs to stand beside me concern etched into his beautiful features.

"Are you ok, whats wrong?" he asked panicked.

I hadn't realised I had tears rolling down my cheeks till he brushed them away, "Nothing's wrong, I'm happy, there happy tears."

He smiled down at me and placed his lip upon mine and kissed me sweetly.

"You look like your thinking pretty hard," he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

I smiled softly, I thought back to how I arrived and how I had been running and I'd ran here and found a while other life. A family who protected me, risked their lives for mine without hesitation. I found happiness I never knew existed right in La Push the very place I was born; I found everything I needed right in the place I would always call home.

"I was just thinking, there just something about home..." and I smiled, the future was bright. I had a family, one that would only grow with time.

"Home is where the heart is," Paul whispered to me with a smile.

I placed my free hand over his heart, "My heart is right here."

THE END

* * *

**AN: **That's it, happy ever after for Bella and Paul. I am thinking of doing a sequel but based on Amelia, but I'm not sure and if I do it won't be straight away. But let me know if you'd like a story based on Amelia.

**THANK YOU**: I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story and to all those following it. You've been the reason I didn't give up on this story and I hope that you're all happy with the way it had ended. Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy some of my other storys.

**New story:** I have a new story out, another **Paul and Bella** fic called **A Drop in the Ocean **take a look and let me know what you think.


End file.
